Promise
by ba7blue
Summary: Mengapa janji itu begitu penting bagi Sungmin. Janji yang diucapkan namja di masa lalunya. Janji yang sampai sekarang masih ia tunggu untuk ditepati. Janji yang membuatnya menolak Kyuhyun. Janji yang membuatnya menutup hati untuk namja lain. Siapa sebenarnya namja itu? Apakah Kyuhyun bisa merubah pikiran Sungmin? Dan membuat yeoja itu mencintanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast**: Lee Sungmin,

Cho Kyuhyun,

Choi Siwon,

And other cast.

**Rate: **T

**Disclaimer**: God and themself

**Warning**: OOC, Genderswitch.

**Summary**: Lee Sungmin, seorang mahasiswi tingkat dua SM University harus bekerja paruh waktu demi mendapatkan uang untuk biaya hidup dan kuliahnya.

Choi Siwon yang diam-diam menyukai Sungmin dan pertemuannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang ternyata seniornya di SM University, membuat Lee Sungmin semakin kewalahan. Apalagi saat dirinya merasakan perasaan yang berbeda terhadap Kyuhyun.

**Chapter1**

"Gwaenchana Oppa"

"..."

"Arraseo.. arraseo.. aku akan segera kesana"

"..."

"Ne Oppa. Tidak akan terlambat"

**Pip**

Yeoja itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telpon. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah waktu yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk bersantai. Tapi seseorang yang baru saja menelpon itu menyuruhnya untuk bekerja. Di hari libur seperti ini? omo.. yang benar saja. Dengan malas ia bangun dari tempat tidur, melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju sebuah lemari yang tidak terlalu besar di sudut ruangan. Mencari-cari pakaian untuk ia kenakan. Tidak lupa ia merapikan rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Kalau saja ia tidak terlalu membutuhkan uang, pasti ia tidak perlu bekerja sekeras ini. Lagipula ia sudah menganggap pemilik restoran tempatnya bekerja seperti kakaknya sendiri. Jadi tidak mungkin ia menolak permintaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah itu. Ah sebaiknya ia harus bergegas. Jarak restoran dari flat kecilnya ini lumayan jauh, butuh waktu 20 menit untuk sampai disana.

Yeoja itu terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Ia harus segera menuju halte jika tidak mau tertinggal bus. Susah payah ia mengatur nafas yang terengah akibat berlari. Sepertinya ia hampir terlambat, halte bus di seberang jalan terlihat ramai. Sebentar lagi bus pasti datang. Yeoja itu langsung berlari ke seberang, sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau sebuah motor melaju kencang ke arahnya.

**Brak!**

Yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Motor itu menabrak pembatas jalan, sedangkan si pengemudi terpelanting cukup jauh dari motornya. Semua karena kesalahannya.

'Ya! Lee Sungmin pabo' rutuknya dalam hati.

Sungmin segera mendekat ke arah kerumunan. Tubuhnya menegang saat melihat darah mengalir keluar dari tubuh itu. Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah pada orang yang saat ini tergeletak di hadapannya. Dengan suara bergetar, Sungmin coba menelpon ambulan. Didekatinya tubuh yang ternyata seorang namja itu. Sungmin terisak pelan. Cairan bening mengalir lembut dari sudut matanya. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam hangat tangan namja yang tidak kunjung membuka mata. Jujur saja, jika ada yang bertanya apa yang ia rasakan sekarang sudah pasti jawabannya adalah takut. Sungmin takut terjadi sesuatu pada namja itu.

"Mianhae.. aku mohon bertahanlah" lirih Sungmin.

**.**

"Yeoboseo"

"..."

"Mianhae Oppa, sepertinya aku tidak bisa kesana"

"..."

"Aku sedang di Rumah Sakit"

"..."

"Ani, bukan aku yang sakit. Oppa tidak perlu khawatir"

"..."

"Ne Oppa, gomawo"

**Pip **

Sungmin memandangi wajah putih pucat yang sedang terbaring dengan selang infus di tangan kirinya. Terlihat jelas perban membalut sempurna pelipis dan kaki kanan namja yang dari tanda pengenalnya Sungmin ketahui bernama Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, namja yang tiga jam lalu tergeletak di jalan karena kesalahan Sungmin.

"Mianhae.."

Hanya itu kata yang terus Sungmin ucapkan. Walaupun nyatanya permintaan maaf itu percuma, karena orang yang diajaknya bicara tidak mungkin mendengarnya.

"Mianhae.. cepat buka matamu"

Sungmin kembali menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Menyalurkan segenap harapannya agar namja itu segera membuka mata. Pandangannya beralih pada kaki Kyuhyun.

'Cidera di kepalanya tidak terlalu serius, hanya saja tulang kakinya retak. Butuh waktu untuknya agar bisa berjalan normal, untuk sementara harus menggunakan alat bantu'

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di otaknya. Rasa sesak kembali Sungmin rasakan. Sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kyuhyun saat namja itu terbangun nanti. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun mau memaafkannya, atau malah memakinya. Pikiran Sungmin semakin kacau memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan ia hadapi.

"Aku akan merawatmu.." gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat merasakan tangan yang digenggamnya mulai bergerak.

"Argh.."

Sungmin segera bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Binar kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari raut wajah cantiknya saat melihat Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya.

"Syukurlah Kau sudah sadar" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara seorang yeoja. Mata hazelnya berhasil menangkap sosok yeoja cantik yang kini sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Argh.." Kyuhyun mengerang, menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya

"Kyuhyun~ssi, Gwaenchanayo?"

Sungmin berusaha menyentuh kepala yang terbalut benda putih itu. Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menepisnya.

"Siapa Kau? Jangan sentuh aku"

**Deg**

Mendapat penolakan seperti itu membuat nyali Sungmin menciut. Sanggupkah ia mengaku kalau dirinyalah yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Memakinya? Atau sampai membencinya? Ah Sungmin tidak berani membayangkan.

"Aku.. Lee Sungmin. Mianhae.."

Sungmin tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun tatapan aneh yang ditujukan Kyuhyun padanya membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau harus mengaku.

"Aku.. yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. Mianhae.."

Akhirnya sebuah pengakuan itu lolos dari bibirnya. Sungmin menunduk, merasa sangat bersalah. Kyuhyun berdecih mendengar pengakuan Sungmin.

"Jadi Kau yeoja bodoh itu"

"Mianhae, aku menyesal"

"Kau pikir semuanya bisa selesai dengan hanya minta maaf?!"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab"

"Harusnya waktu itu aku tabrak saja Kau"

"..."

"Harusnya Kau yang berada di posisiku sekarang!" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastis.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Kata-kata Kyuhyun bagai sambaran petir di telinga Sungmin. Begitu menyakitkan. Sungmin tidak bisa menahannya, ia kembali terisak.

"JANGAN MENANGIS DI HADAPANKU!"

Terlihat sekali bahwa Kyuhyun sedang sangat marah. Dan itu membuat Sungmin seketika menghentikan isakannya.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan.. asal Kau bisa memaafkanku"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Tidak seharusnya Sungmin berkata seperti itu. Karena hal itu hanya membuat Kyuhyun menampakkan seringainya.

Merasa tidak ada respon, Sungmin menjauh dari Kyuhyun, berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?" ucap Kyuhyun, masih dengan nada ketus.

"Aku pikir kehadiranku disini hanya akan membuatmu marah"

"Oh, jadi Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab"

Sungmin menggeleng keras.

"Kalau begitu buktikan janjimu itu"

"Ne?" Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau bilang akan melakukan APAPUN untukku"

"Tentu"

Ada sedikit perasaan lega saat Kyuhyun menerima tawarannya. Setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan maaf dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa Kau akan terus berdiri disana?"

"Ne?"

"Cepat bawa aku keluar dari tempat ini"

"Wae? Kau belum sembuh Kyuhyun~ssi"

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal.

"Ne. Aku akan meminta izin pada dokter agar bisa membawamu pulang"

Sungmin lantas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yeoja pabo" gumam Kyuhyun.

**.**

"Kyuhyun~ssi, Kau tinggal di apartemen ini?"

"Hmm"

"Wah pasti di dalam bagus dan luas. Berbeda dengan tempat tinggalku yang hanya flat kecil"

"Mwo? Jadi Kau tinggal di flat?"

"Itu karna aku bukan orang kaya sepertimu yang bisa membeli apartemen sebagus ini Kyuhyun~ssi"

"Ya! Siapa yang mau mendengar ceritamu itu. Dorong saja kusri rodaku dengan cepat"

"Ne, Kyuhyun~ssi"

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu salah satu apartemen disana.

"880203"

"Ne?"

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah pintu.

"Ah, Ne. Aku mengerti"

Sungmin menekan beberapa digit nomor seperti yang sudah Kyuhyun sebutkan tadi.

**Klik**

Pintu terbuka. Apartemen Kyuhyun bisa dibilang mewah, bahkan sangat mewah. Perabot di dalamnya pun sangat lengkap dan terkesan modern. Jadi jangan salahkan Sungmin jika ia tidak berhenti berdecak kagum. Dari dulu memang Sungmin ingin sekali memiliki apartemen, tapi untuk sekarang flat kecil saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kyuhyun~ssi, dimana kamarmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan yang membuat yeoja itu semakin canggung.

"Sebaiknya Kau harus banyak beristirahat, biar aku antar ke kamarmu" ucap Sungmin.

"Oh" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke salah satu pintu yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Kemudian segera mengantar Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

"Kau suka warna biru, eoh? Kenapa kamarmu didominasi warna biru"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Sungmin tidak terlalu memperdulikan sikap Kyuhyun yang ketus padanya. Dengan sabar ia memapah Kyuhyun ke tempat tidurnya.

"Apa Kau lapar Kyuhyun~ssi? Mau aku masakkan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Terserah"

"Baiklah, Kau istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan memasak untukmu"

Sungmin tersenyum hangat, lalu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dimasak disini"

Sungmin kebingungan mencari bahan makanan di dapur. Karena disana memang hanya ada makanan instant.

**.**

Setelah beberapa saat, yeoja itu kembali masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya kini tengah membawa sebuah nampan. Di atasnya jelas terlihat sebuah mangkuk berwarna putih tulang yang berukuran sedang serta segelas susu. Perlahan ia meletakannya di atas meja dekat tempat tidur.

"Kyuhyun~ssi.." lirihnya

"Eung"

Namja yang dipanggilnya Kyuhyun itu mulai bereaksi. Memang Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya terlelap, hingga ia masih bisa mendengar yeoja itu memanggil namanya.

"Mianhae, kalau aku mengganggumu. Tapi sebaiknya Kau makan dulu"

Yeoja itu dengan telaten mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur itu dan berniat menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Cih, Kau pikir aku bayi, eoh? Hingga Kau memberikanku bubur dan susu"

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun~ssi. Uangku hanya cukup untuk membeli ini untukmu"

"Aku tidak butuh alasanmu Lee Sungmin!"

Yeoja itu terperanjat, saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merebut mangkuk itu lalu membantingnya ke lantai.

"Kalau Kau tidak mau makan, lebih baik minum susunya saja. Ini..."

Sungmin menyodorkan segelas susu di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Dengan kasar ia menerima gelas yang disodorkan padanya. Kini bukan lantai sasarannya. Kyuhyun menyiramkan cairan berwarna putih itu ke wajah yeoja yang sedari tadi duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Cih, lihat wajah bodohmu itu Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin diam, tidak ada satu patah katapun yang ia ucapkan. Bukannya memaki, Sungmin malah tersenyum tulus ke arah namja di hadapannya.

"Istirahatlah Kyuhyun~ssi. Aku akan membersihkan ini"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari namja yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan, Sungmin melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

**.**

Tidak sampai lima menit, yeoja itu kembali masuk dengan membawa sebuah ember dan kain pel. Kemudian segera membersihkan bubur yang tadi di tumpahkan Kyuhyun.

Sementara oknum yang telah membuat kekacauan itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin.

**.**

Drrt drrt

Sungmin merogoh saku bajunya. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk.

'From: Siwon Oppa

Minnie, dimana Kau sekarang? Apa Kau ada waktu?'

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Dengan cekatan ia mengetikkan sesuatu sebagai balasan.

'To: Siwon Oppa

Aku sedang ada urusan, sebentar lagi selesai. Oppa ada perlu denganku?'

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, sebuah pesan kembali membuat ponselnya bergetar.

'From: Siwon Oppa

Apa Kau bisa menemuiku Minnie? Tentu saja setelah urusanmu selesai ^^'

Sungmin nampak berpikir sejenak. Tidak ada salahnya menerima permintaan Siwon. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi.

'To: Siwon Oppa

Ne, Oppa. Kita bertemu di tempat biasa'

Sungmin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya membersihkan dapur yang tentu saja milik Kyuhyun.

"Hah.. akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Sungmin senang.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke kamar Kyuhyun, bermaksud untuk pamit pulang. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya.

"Aish, apa namja ini tidak sesak napas tidur seperti ini"

Sungmin membetulkan letak selimut yang tadinya menutupi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Dalam posisi tidur seperti ini, wajahmu terlihat sangat teduh Kyuhyun~ssi"

**.**

Seorang yeoja terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu, atau.. seseorang. Nampak dari caranya berjalan dengan ekspresi bingung dan sesekali mengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Minnie.."

Sebuah panggilan sontak menghentikan langkah yeoja kelinci itu.

"Oppa.. Mianhae, telah membuatmu menunggu. Tadi aku sudah berusaha lari secepat mungkin"

"Mwo? Kau lari Min? Kenapa tidak naik taksi saja, atau Kau bisa memintaku untuk menjemputmu"

"Dan ada apa dengan penampilanmu ini? kenapa sangat berantakan"

Baru saja sampai, Sungmin langsung dibombardir beberapa pertanyaan dari orang yang dipanggilnya Oppa.

"Uangku habis Oppa, jadi aku lari saja. Lagipula tempat ini dekat. Dan ini, tadi aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan susu ke bajuku" jawab Sungmin berbohong.

"Aigoo.. kenapa Kau bisa ceroboh seperti itu. Pakai ini, agar Kau tidak kedinginan.."

"Eh?"

Siwon. Namja yang sedang duduk di samping Sungmin nampak melepaskan jaketnya. Kemudian memakaikannya pada Sungmin. Tidak hanya itu, Siwon juga membelai rambut hitam panjang Sungmin, sembari mengaturnya agar tidak terlihat berantakan.

"Kau lelah Min? Lihat, keringatmu banyak sekali"

Sungmin hanya diam saat Siwon mengelap keringat di area wajahnya.

"Nah, dengan begini Kau terlihat cantik Min" Siwon tersenyum puas.

"Oppa.. aku lapar"

"Wah bunny pinkku ini lapar ya. Kajja, kita cari makan"

"Ne"

**.**

Sungmin dengan lahap memakan hidangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sedangkan namja yang menemaninya hanya mengulas senyum, sembari memperhatikan tingkah Sungmin.

"Aish, Kau seperti anak kecil Min" Siwon membersihkan saus di sudut bibir Sungmin dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang dilakukan Siwon, yeoja kelinci itu terus melahap makanannya.

"Kau sangat lapar, eoh?"

"Tentu saja Oppa, seharian ini aku belum sempat makan"

"Mwo? Kenapa Kau bandel sekali. Apa yang Kau kerjakan seharian ini sampai lupa makan?"

"Mengerjakan tugas" jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

"Choi Sungmin. Jangan ulangi lagi, atau aku akan marah. Aku takut kalau sampai Kau sakit"

"Ya! Oppa! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku ini Lee Sungmin. Lee.. bukan Choi" Sungmin melayangkan protes pada Siwon yang seenaknya mengganti namanya menjadi Choi Sungmin.

"Hahaha terserah Kau saja Minnie"

Sungmin malah memgerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Siwon semakin gemas sampai tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi yeoja itu.

"Ah Oppa.. Appo" Sungmin mengelus pipinya yang merah akibat cubitan Siwon.

"Tapi Min.. apa Kau tidak mau jika namamu itu Choi Sungmin"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Siwon, membuat Sungmin berpikir sejenak.

"Tentu saja aku mau" Ucap Sungmin.

"B-benarkah itu Min"

"Ne. Aku sangat senang seandainya aku lahir dengan marga Choi, dan mempunyai Oppa yang sangat baik sepertimu. Gomawo.. sudah mau menjadi sosok kakak untukku" bibir plum itu melengkungkan sebuah senyum manis.

"Kakak?"

"Ne, Oppa sudah seperti kakakku sendiri"

**Deg**

Siwon tersenyum miris. Sungguh bukan itu jawaban yang Siwon inginkan. Tidakkah yeoja mungil itu sadar akan setiap sikapnya selama ini. Jadi, sia-siakah apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak. Padahal dirinya berharap lebih dari itu.

'Tidak bisakah Kau memandangku lebih dari sekedar kakak?' pertanyaan itu hanya bisa ia lontarkan dalam hati.

**TBC**

Mind to review?

And follow hgracer on twitter

Gomawo chingu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. sudah lama tidak berolah raga, tidak ku sangka akan seperti ini. Rasanya mau mati" ucap namja bertubuh atletis sembari meluruskan kakinya yang pegal.

Saat ini ia berada di sebuah taman dekat apartemennya. Suasananya sangat sepi, sepertinya hanya ia yang berada disana. Baguslah, jadi ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang kusut karena memikirkan bisnis yang sebulan ini ia jalani. Tapi tunggu dulu, manik hitamnya menangkap sosok lain disana. Seorang yeoja, sedang apa dia. Menuntun sepeda dan... mengomel sendiri. Aigoo, lihat bibir plum yang mengerucut itu. Sangat lucu. Tingkahnya saat sesekali menendang ban sepedanya pun sangat menggemaskan bagi namja itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan" ucapnya mulai penasaran.

Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri ini mendekat. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan pegal di kakinya.

"Aish.. kenapa pagi ini aku sangat sial" ia kembali menendang ban sepedanya.

"Hei, kasihan sepeda itu kalau Kau terus menendangnya"

"Eh?" yeoja itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, apa aku terlihat aneh, eoh?" ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aniyo, aku hanya.. sedikit terkejut"

"Emm ada apa dengan sepedamu"

"Ah ini.. sepertinya bocor" ucapnya lemas.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa ke bengkel saja. Aku tahu bengkel di dekat sini, kajja" namja itu mengambil alih sepeda dari yeoja di sampingnya.

Walaupun bingung dengan sikap namja yang kini sudah berjalan mendahuluinya, tapi yeoja itu menurut saja.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya"

"Andwae.. Kau ini yeoja. Aku tidak mau dibilang namja tidak bertanggung jawab, jika membiarkan seorang yeoja menuntun sepeda sedangkan aku tidak melakukan apapun"

"Gomawo.. tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"

"Ani, Kau tidak merepotkanku. Dan sebaiknya Kau simpan saja ucapan terima kasih itu untuk nanti"

"Baiklah" ucap yeoja itu pasrah.

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka berdua yang berjalan beriringan.

"Kau tahu.. hari ini aku sangat sial"

"Ne?" namja itu menoleh ke arah yeoja di sampingnya.

"Tadi pagi aku hampir terlambat mengantar koran dan susu. Dikejar anjing, bertemu orang aneh dan sekarang ban sepedaku bocor. Entah apa lagi yang akan menimpaku"

"Berarti bertemu dengan namja sepertiku juga termasuk kesialan untukmu, eoh?"

"Ani.. bukan itu maksudku. Mana mungkin Kau membuatku sial, Kau malah membantuku keluar dari kesialan ini"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus meminta upah sebagai tanda terima kasihmu"

"Eh?"

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda. Kajja, kita hampir sampai" namja itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Tanpa sadar, ia membawa tangan kanan yeoja itu ke dalam genggamannya. Membuat yeoja di sampingnya itu mau tidak mau harus mengikuti langkah panjangnya.

Untung saja bengkel yang mereka tuju sudah buka. Mengingat hari masih pagi.

"Ini.." yeoja itu menyodorkan satu kotak susu pada namja di hadapannya.

"Untukku?" namja itu memastikan.

"Ne, ini upah untukmu karena sudah mengantarku kesini" ia tersenyum.

"Padahal sudah ku bilang kalau aku hanya bercanda"

"Kalau begitu anggap saja ini hadiah dari teman. Mau menerimanya kan..." yeoja itu menggantung kalimatnya. Ia bingung harus memanggil namja yang telah menolongnya itu dengan nama apa.

"Choi Siwon.. namaku Choi Siwon" ucap namja itu, lalu menerima kotak susu yang disodorkan padanya

"Ah, ne. Siwon~ssi. Aku Lee Sungmin"

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu Min"

"Ne?"

"Panggil saja aku 'Oppa' karena sepertinya Kau lebih muda dariku. Apa benar tebakanku tadi?"

"Entahlah Siwon~ssi, yang jelas aku baru akan masuk Universitas"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Oppa'. Sudah ku duga, berarti Kau dua tahun lebih muda dariku"

"Ne, Oppa"

"Tadi Kau bilang kalau Kau baru akan masuk Universitas. Dimana?"

"SM University"

"B-benarkah itu?" Siwon sedikit tidak percaya pada pendengarannya.

"Ne, Oppa. Wae?"

"Berarti kita satu universitas"

Ada perasaan senang saat mengetahui bahwa yeoja yang disukainya ternyata satu universitas dengannya. Eh? Disukai? Apa ia sudah memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Sungmin, yeoja yang baru ditemuinya hari ini.

"Kebetulan yang tidak terduga"

"Ada apa Min? Kau tidak suka kalau kita satu universitas?"

"Tentu saja suka. Hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, ceritakan padaku" ucap Siwon menawarkan.

"Aku bingung Oppa, aku harus cari kerja paruh waktu lagi. Tidak mungkin aku hanya mengandalkan upah mengantar koran dan susu"

"Kau bisa kerja di tempatku"

Sungmin menatap bingung ke arah namja itu.

"Kebetulan aku memiliki Restoran didekat sini. Kau bisa bekerja disana, itu juga kalau Kau mau"

"Tentu saja aku mau Oppa"

Sungmin sangat gembira. Sepertinya namja itu benar-benar membawa keberuntungan untuknya.

"Gomawo Oppa"

**.**

Kenangan dua tahun lalu itu kembali memenuhi pikiran Siwon. Kenangan saat pertama kali dia bertemu Sungmin, dan tentu saja saat ia mulai menyukai yeoja itu. Malam ini sepertinya Siwon tidak akan bisa tidur, setelah kejadian 'penolakan tidak langsung' Sungmin terhadapnya.

"Jadi selama ini Kau hanya menganggapku kakak. Harusnya aku tahu itu dari awal" Siwon tersenyum miris.

"Tapi apa dua tahun tidak cukup untuk bisa mengubah status 'kakak' menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Harusnya kau jangan menganggapku kakak, Min. Lebih baik kau menganggapku teman saja, dengan begitu kita akan lebih mudah mengubah status 'teman' menjadi 'kekasih', Min"

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Masalah ini lebih parah dari sekedar tugas kuliah atau penurunan omset Restorannya. Sekarang ia merasa benar-benar seperti orang gila. Itu semua karena perasaannya pada Sungmin.

Terdengar suara dering ponsel. Siwon segera meraih benda dengan layar yang menyala itu.

"Sungmin?" gumamnya sesaat sebelum ia menyentuh layar ponselnya lalu mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseo"

"..."

"Ada apa Min?"

"..."

"Sepagi itu? Aku masih bisa mengantarmu, Min"

"..."

"Baiklah kalau Kau mau berangkat sendiri"

"..."

"Ne.."

**Pip **

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya. Ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin ingin berangkat sendiri. Padahal biasanya mereka selalu berangkat kuliah bersama. Kalaupun Siwon mendapat kelas siang dan Sungmin kelas pagi atau sebaliknya, pasti Siwon akan tetap mengantarnya.

"Hari ini Kau aneh sekali, Min"

**.**

Tubuh kurus itu menggeliat pelan. Mata hazelnya masih enggan untuk terbuka. Merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di kamarnya. Aroma kopi yang dengan lembut menyusup ke dalam indra penciumannya.

"Yeoja itu lagi" gumamnya

Perlahan mata itu terbuka. Wajah putih pucat itu menoleh ke arah meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Baru jam 7, pagi sekali yeoja itu kemari" Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Apa ini.." dahi Kyuhyun berkerut.

Diraihnya secarik kertas yang tergeletak di dekat sarapan paginya.

'Kyuhyun~ssi, hanya ini yang aku siapkan untuk sarapanmu. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, jadi aku letakkan saja di kamar. Kalau Kau butuh sesuatu Kau bisa menghubungiku...'

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, mengetikan beberapa nomor yang tertulis di kertas. Lalu menekan 'save'.

"Aish, apa yang aku lakukan. Untuk apa aku menyimpan nomor yeoja itu. Ah tentu saja untuk mengerjainya" Kyuhyun menunjukan seringaian khasnya.

Pandangannya beralih pada meja di sampingnya. Makanan yang tersaji itu membuatnya lapar. Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun melahap makanan yang disiapkan Sungmin pagi itu. Sepertinya tidak semua ia makan, terlihat ia menyingkirkan beberapa benda berwarna hijau. Sayur. Kyuhyun membencinya. Tapi jangan salahkan Sungmin karena memasukkan sayuran ke dalam sarapan Kyuhyun. Bukankah yeoja itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Enak juga masakan yeoja itu. Kalau terus begini, aku tidak perlu makan makanan instant setiap hari" Kyuhyun menepuk perutnya yang sudah kenyang.

Setelah meletakan piring ke atas meja dan menandaskan kopinya. Kyuhyun beralih pada benda berwarna hitam kesayangannya. PSP. Tapi baru sebentar bermain-main dengan benda itu, ia sudah merasa bosan. Kyuhyun ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Ia meraih ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi salah satu nomor disana.

"Aish.. kenapa tidak diangkat. Biar ku coba lagi"

Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun coba menghubungi nomor yang sama. Tapi tidak pernah ada jawaban. Ini membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Awas saja kalau dia tidak kembali menghubungiku"

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada nomor itu. Namun kekesalannya belum juga mereda. Sepertinya orang itu sukses membuat mood Kyuhyun hancur.

**.**

Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat tingkah yeoja di hadapannya. Entah sudah berapa lama yeoja itu mengomel tidak jelas. Sesekali mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae.. telan dulu makanan di mulutmu itu" titah Sungmin, mulai jengah dengan sikap sahabatnya.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Lee Hyukjae itu pun menurut. Dengan raut wajah yang masih terlihat kesal, ia berusaha menelan makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Ini minumlah.." Sungmin menggeser sebotol air mineral ke arah yeoja itu.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan namja ikan itu, eoh?" Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, setelah memastikan bahwa sahabatnya sudah mulai tenang.

"Argh dia menyebalkan, Min! Aku sangat kesal" ucap Hyukjae, lalu menenggak air mineral yang diberikan padanya.

Sungmin sudah terbiasa melihat sahabatnya mengomel seperti ini. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat asli yeoja yang sudah dua tahun menjadi sahabatnya. Dibalik sikapnya yang suka meledak-ledak, Hyukjae adalah yeoja yang sangat baik dan peduli pada orang sekitarnya.

"Sebenarnya apa masalah kalian?"

"Kemarin dia mengajakku pergi, kami makan malam bersama.." Hyukjae mulai bercerita.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Dia memintamu membayar semua makanan kalian?" tanya Sungmin, asal. Dan akhirnya sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepalanya. Sungmin meringis kesakitan, sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Donghae Oppa menyuruhku pulang naik taksi. Kau tahu alasannya, Min?"

Sungmin menggeleng, tanda ia tidak tahu.

"Sahabat Oppa yang menyebalkan itu menyuruhnya datang ke rumah saat itu juga. Dan dengan mudahnya dia menurut. Kau bisa bayangkan, bagaimana rasanya dinomor duakan bahkan itu oleh kekasihmu sendiri. Kadang aku ragu, siapa kekasih Oppa sebenarnya, aku atau namja menyebalkan itu" Hyukjae mendengus kesal setelah selesai menceritakan masalahnya pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengantarmu dulu, baru setelah itu menemui sahabatnya?"

"Awalnya aku juga menintanya untuk mengantarku dulu, Min. Tapi dia bilang tidak bisa, karena rumahku dengan sahabatnya itu tidak searah. Dia tidak mau membuat sahabatnya menunggu lama. Itu membuatku semakin kesal"

"Mungkin mereka ada urusan penting yang harus segera diselesaikan" Sungmin berusaha menenangkan.

"Sudahlah, Min. Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi"

"Baiklah.." ucap Sungmin pasrah.

"Kita masih ada kelas kan, Min? Kajja, sebentar lagi masuk"

"Tunggu, Hyuk. Biar aku habiskan dulu makanan ini"

"Makan saja sambil jalan. Aku tidak mau terlambat hanya karena menunggumu makan"

Sungmin hanya mencomot sandwich yang tersisa, karena Hyukjae terlanjur menariknya pergi.

**.**

Sungmin meletakan tasnya di atas meja. Kemudian mengambil ponsel pink yang terselip diantara barang bawaannya. Matanya membulat seketika saat melihat ada banyak panggilan yang tidak terjawab, dan sebuah pesan.

"Eung? Dari nomor yang sama.."

"Ada apa, Min?" Hyukjae penasaran melihat sahabatnya sibuk dengan benda pink itu.

"MWO?! Aish aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku" Hyukjae refleks menggeser posisi duduknya saat mendengar teriakan Sungmin.

"Hyuk, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Eh? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Min"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Hyuk. Tolong mintakan izin untukku ya" Sungmin segera meraih tasnya, dan bersiap keluar dari kelas. Namun Hyukjae menahannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Sekarang aku harus segera menemuinya"

"Siapa?"

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Biarkan aku pergi"

Hyukjae akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan yeoja itu pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mianhae"

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya, tidak peduli banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada namja itu. Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu aku, aku akan segera kesana"

Perasaan Sungmin semakin tidak karuan, mengingat berapa kali namja itu berusaha menghubunginya. Dan lagi pesan yang Kyuhyun kirimkan untuknya benar-benar membuatnya khawatir.

'Cepat kesini, aku tidak tahan lagi'

Kira-kira begitulah isi pesan yang masuk tiga jam lalu. Namun Sungmin baru membacanya. Itu semakin memperparah kekhawatirannya.

"Bertahanlah.. aku mohon"

Beruntunglah Sungmin, karena ia langsung mendapatkan taksi. Jadi ia tidak membuat namja itu menunggu lebih lama.

**.**

Dengan gelisah, Sungmin berdiri di dalam lift. Tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Cepatlah" gumamnya.

Sungmin langsung keluar saat pintu lift sudah terbuka. Ia terus berlari sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaannya sedikit lega melihat pintu apartemen Kyuhyun tepat di depannya.

**Klik**

Begitu masuk, ia langsung menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Terlihat tubuh kurus itu tertutup selimut dengan sempurna.

"Kyuhyun~ssi.." Sungmin langsung menghambur ke arah tubuh Kyuhyun. Lalu menyibak selimut yang menutupi wajah tampan itu. Mata hazelnya tertutup.

"Kyuhyun~ssi.. apa yang terjadi.. mianhae aku terlambat" Sungmin terisak pelan.

Tubuh itu tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun~ssi.. jangan mati.. maafkan aku.. aku memang yeoja pabo"

Sungmin memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Isakannya semakin keras.

"Kau memang yeoja pabo.."

Sungmin tersentak. Suara itu. Kyuhyun.

"K-Kyuhyun~ssi.."

"Apa?"

Sungmin langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun~ssi.. Kau tidak mati?"

Kyuhyun diam, tubuhnya terasa kaku saat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sungmin. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, kesadaran Kyuhyun segera kembali seperti semula.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku mati, eoh? Kau senang kalau aku mati? Aish singkirkan tanganmu ini"

"Bukan begitu Kyuhyun~ssi.. Aku tidak mau Kau mati, nanti aku yang repot"

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Setelah mengganggu tidurku, Kau masih berani bicara seperti itu. Besar juga nyalimu itu Lee Sungmin"

"Jangan salahkan aku, Kau sendiri yang membuatku berpikiran seperti itu"

"Aku?"

"Pesan yang Kau kirim itu. Kau bilang 'aku tidak tahan lagi'. Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu"

"Ne, aku memang tidak tahan. Tapi bukan seperti itu, aku hanya bosan"

"Kalau Kau bosan, kenapa menyuruhku kesini?"

"Aku ingin Kau.. sebentar..."

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau ingin aku apa?"

"Ini..." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah benda pada Sungmin.

"MWO?!"

**TBC**

Halloo.. author balik lagi membawa chapter 2 yang aneh. Maaf update siput, maaf juga kalau reader merasa belum puas sama chapter ini.

Thanks buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya.

Oh iya karna ada yang nanya apa alasan author memilih pairing KyuMin dan SiMin, jadi author mau sekalian jelasin. Eumm begini, kalau pair 'KyuMin' emang udah author rencanain sebelumnya. Yang jadi masalah adalah kenapa author milih Siwon sebagai pihak ketiga(?). Jujur saja sebenernya author bingung mau milih Donghae atau Siwon. Tapi akhirnya author milih Siwon, bukan karna kebanyakan FF KyuMin pasti SiMin. Tapi karna Siwon yang lebih cocok untuk menjadi sosok dewasa yang bisa melindungi Sungmin. Ya kira-kira begitulah. Author bingung sebenernya author lagi ngomong apa sih ini.

Ya sudahlah, author pamit dulu *bow

Eits.. jangan lupa tinggalin jejak dengan mereview FF ini.

Follow juga **hgracer **on twitter

Gomawo^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.**

"Mainkan itu untukku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada memerintah.

"Jadi Kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk memainkan PSP, eoh?"

Sungguh ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran namja itu. Terlalu gila bagi Sungmin.

"Aku menyuruhmu memainkannya, kenapa hanya Kau pandangi?"

"Aku bingung. Kau kan bisa memainkannya sendiri, kenapa menyuruhku?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Karna aku ingin Kau yang memainkannya"

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, mainkan saja. Jangan protes" Kyuhyun dengan cepat memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"Jangan membuatku seperti orang bodoh!"

"Ya! Kau berani membentakku? Lagipula Kau memang yeoja pabo"

"Asal Kau tahu, aku sampai meninggalkan kuliahku karena cepat-cepat kesini. Tapi ternyata Kau hanya ingin aku memainkan benda bodoh ini"

Sungmin mulai kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang makin seenaknya. Kalau saja Sungmin tega, ingin rasanya melempar benda sialan itu ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Itu urusanmu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku"

"Kyu!"

"Ne? Kau memanggilku apa? Kyu?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

Astaga, apa yang telah Sungmin lakukan. Beraninya Sungmin memanggil namja itu dengan nama Kyu. Bukan Kyuhyun~ssi seperti biasanya.

"M-mianhae.. K-Kyuhyun~ssi" ucap Sungmin dengan susah payah. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang ditujukan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kau boleh memanggilku 'Kyu'. Itu lebih baik" Kyuhyun kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Aish, cepat mainkan itu untukku, Min"

"Tapi, Kyuhyun~ssi.. "

"Sudah ku bilang, panggil saja 'Kyu'. Bukankah Kau sendiri yang pertama memanggilku begitu"

"Ne. Tapi, Kyu.. bagaimana cara memainkan benda ini?" Sungmin berusaha mengotak-atik benda di tangannya.

"Cari tahu sendiri"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, karena Kyuhyun tidak mau membantunya. Dengan susah payah ia memainkan benda itu. Tangannya jelas tidak selihai Kyuhyun saat memainkan PSP. Jangankan memainkan, memegang PSP ini saja baru kali pertama bagi Sungmin.

"Ya! Bagaimana ini.. Kenapa susah sekali"

Sungmin terus saja berteriak tidak jelas. Kepalanya terasa hampir pecah. Entah sudah berapa kali terdengar suara 'Game Over' yang sangat dibenci Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya kali ini berbeda, suara itu malah membuat Kyuhyun senang. Bahkan dengan susah payah ia menyembunyikan senyumnya saat lagi-lagi permainan Sungmin gagal.

"Game over lagi.. Kyu, aku menyerah saja" Sungmin pasrah. Ia mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Hahaha.. baiklah aku sudah tidak tahan melihat ekspresimu, Min"

"Jadi? Aku tidak perlu memainkannya lagi?"

"Ne. Sudah cukup"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lega. Akhirnya penderitaannya selesai juga.

"Ah, aku lupa membereskan ini" Sungmin berdiri, mengambil piring dan mug bekas sarapan Kyuhyun tadi pagi.

"Min, aku lapar. Bisakah Kau membuatkanku makanan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ada yang berbeda dengan sikap Kyuhyun ini. ucapannya sangat sopan. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ketus. Entah karena terlalu polos atau memang tidak peduli, sampai-sampai Sungmin tidak menyadari perubahan itu.

"Ne. Aku akan memasak untukmu" Sungmin segera beranjak.

"Aku tidak suka sayur" ucap Kyuhyun saat Sungmin akan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ne. Pantas saja Kau menyingkirkan sayur di sarapan pagimu. Aku tidak akan memasak sayur lagi untukmu, Kyu"

Kini Sungmin benar-benar sudah keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri disana.

"Sebaiknya aku masak apa ya? Eumm baiklah, ini saja.."

Sungmin mengambil bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas. Jangan tanya kenapa ada banyak bahan makanan di dapur Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Sungmin yang telah membeli semuanya tadi pagi. Mungkin itu cukup untuk seminggu.

Dengan cekatan, tangan Sungmin memasukkan satu persatu bumbu pada masakannya. Tidak heran, Sungmin memang sudah terbiasa memasak. Karena dia adalah salah satu koki di Restoran tempatnya bekerja.

"Harum sekali..."

Suara namja itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin.

"Kyu, kenapa kemari? Tunggu saja di kamarmu" ucap Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Aku bosan terus di kamar. Aku ingin makan disini saja"

"Tapi kakimu masih sakit, Kyu" Sungmin khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana, aku masih bisa berjalan dengan ini" Kyuhyun menunjuk kruk yang menopang tubuhnya.

"Ne, aku mengerti. Duduklah, Kyu. Sebentar lagi aku selesai"

Kyuhyun menurut, ia menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan lalu mendudukinya.

"Tumben sekali Kau menuruti perkataanku, Kyu" Sungmin datang sambil membawa hasil masakannya. Menatanya di meja makan.

"Karena Kau menangisiku"

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan namja itu.

"Bukankah Kau menangis, saat mengira aku mati"

"Tapi, apa hubungannya?" Sungmin makin bingung.

"Setidaknya aku tahu kalau Kau benar-benar peduli padaku. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku, karena sudah membuatmu khawatir"

"Baiklah" ucap Sungmin, walaupun sebenarnya ia belum mengerti sepenuhnya.

Sungmin senang melihat Kyuhyun makan dengan tenang, tanpa ada protes sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak makan, Min?"

"Ah, aku masih kenyang. Kau habiskan saja makanan ini" Sungmin tersenyum hangat.

"Aku akui masakanmu sangat enak. Mungkin kau cocok jadi koki"

"Aku memang.. astaga, jam berapa ini?" Sungmin panik.

Tangannya dengan cepat meraih ponsel. Matanya membulat saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

"Aku harus pergi, Kyu. Kalau sudah selesai makan, letakkan saja piringnya disini. Biar nanti aku yang membereskannya"

"Kau mau kemana, Min?" Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makan siangnya. Memandang lurus ke arah yeoja yang terlihat panik.

"Aku harus kerja, Kyu. Aku sudah terlambat" Sungmin bergegas melangkah keluar.

Ada perasaan tidak rela yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat yeoja itu pergi.

"Aish, kenapa dia pergi begitu saja"

**Drrt drrt**

Kyuhyun merasa ponselnya bergetar. Ada satu pesan masuk.

'From: Yeoja pabo

Jangan lupa istirahat, Kyu. Pulang kerja aku akan kesana.'

Seulas senyum tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya saat ini. Kenapa pesan yang sederhana seperti itu saja terlihat istimewa.

"Yeoja pabo.. eh? Aku tidak boleh memanggilnya seperti itu lagi" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera mengganti nama Sungmin di kontak ponselnya.

**.**

Sungmin berlari ke arah dapur. Dengan nafas yang belum teratur, ia merapikan seragam kokinya yang masih berantakan.

"Min, darimana saja Kau? Kenapa terlambat?" tanya salah seorang koki wanita disana, saat menyadari kehadiran Sungmin.

"Mianhae Eonnie, tadi ada urusan"

"Tadi boss mencarimu, sebaiknya Kau temui dia dulu"

"Ada apa Eonnie?" Sungmin khawatir

"Aku tidak tahu, Min. Mungkin dia akan memarahimu karena terlambat" jawab yeoja itu dengan nada bercanda.

"Benarkah? Tamatlah riwayatku" Sungmin dengan mudah mempercayai ucapan yeoja yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

Melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sungmin yang bisa dibilang lucu itu membuat semua pegawai yang melihatnya berusaha menahan tawa.

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang biasa disebut sebagai wilayah kekuasaan Siwon.

**Tok tok tok**

Sungmin mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat muda itu pelan, ada sedikit keraguan yang bercampur rasa takut. Baru kali ini ia merasa takut untuk menemui namja itu.

"Masuk" suara tegas milik Siwon menyentuh gendang telinganya. Membuat raut wajahnya semakin pucat.

**Cklek**

"Kau rupanya, Min. Kenapa hanya berdiri disitu, masuklah"

Sungmin melangkah maju mendekati meja kerja Siwon. Kepalanya masih menunduk, bahkan semakin dalam.

"Kau kenapa, Min? Apa Kau sakit?" raut wajah Siwon berubah khawatir, menyadari sikap Sungmin yang terlihat lemas.

"Mianhae.. Aku siap menerima hukuman"

Siwon bingung, ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin berkata seperti itu. Hukuman? Untuk apa ia menghukum Sungmin. Hal ini membuat keinginan Siwon untuk mengerjai Sungmin muncul.

"Tentu saja Kau harus menerima hukuman, Kau sudah membuatku marah" ucapan Siwon terdengar sangat serius.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, ia rasa Siwon benar-benar marah.

"Aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi, Boss"

"Sepertinya hari ini Kau tidak usah kerja, Min"

"K-kenapa, Boss? Apa aku dipecat?" Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan kalau benar dirinya dipecat. Harus kerja dimana lagi.

"Aish jangan memanggilku 'Boss'. Ini daerah kekuasaanku, Kau bisa memanggilku 'Oppa' seperti biasa, arra?"

"Ne, arraseo"

"Lagipula aku tidak berniat memecatmu, Min"

"Lalu? Kenapa Oppa menyuruhku untuk tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"Karena aku akan menghukummu, ini.." Siwon memperlihatkan sebuah undangan yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya.

"Apa ini, Oppa?"

"Itu hukumanmu Lee Sungmin"

"Bukankah ini undangan. Apa maksudmu, Oppa? Jangan membuatku bingung"

"Hukumanmu adalah menemaniku ke acara itu. Aku malas pergi sendiri"

"Mwo? Hukuman macam apa ini" bibir plum itu lagi-lagi mengerucut.

"Hahaha.. hentikan tingkahmu itu, Min. Baiklah, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kau ini mudah sekali dikerjai" Siwon tertawa puas.

"Ya! Oppa Kau mengerjaiku. Tega sekali"

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku ingin mengerjaimu, Min. Aigoo, kelinciku ini lucu sekali"

"Huuh" Sungmin mendengus sebal.

"Tapi Kau harus tetap menemaniku, Min"

"Ani. Aku tidak mau. Aku ini sedang marah, Oppa"

"Benarkah? Aku memang namja jahat" ucap Siwon mendramatisir keadaan.

"Mianhae, Oppa. Bukan maksudku begitu, Kau bukan namja jahat"

"Kalau aku bukan namja jahat, pasti Kau mau menemaniku" ucap Siwon dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku mau menemanimu, Oppa. Jangan sedih begitu"

"Nah, ini baru kelinciku" Siwon mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Tapi, Oppa.. Kau yakin mau mengajakku ke acara seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku hanya ingin pergi dengamu" ucap Siwon mantap.

"Sepertinya aku harus membongkar lemari pakaianku, tidak mungkin aku pergi kesana dengan mengenakan baju seadanya" Sungmin coba memikirkan apa yang akan ia kenakan ke acara itu.

"Tidak perlu, sebaiknya kita beli saja"

"Tapi.."

"Jangan protes, Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin mengalah, menuruti kemauan namja itu.

"Kajja.. kita harus pergi sekarang" Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari ruangannya. Namun langkah Sungmin tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Ada apa, Min?" Siwon ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

" Oppa tidak berniat membawaku keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini kan?"

Siwon mengamati penampilan Sungmin. Aigoo, yeoja itu masih menggunakan seragam koki. Baiklah, Siwon tidak cukup gila untuk membawa Sungmin dengan pakaian seperti itu.

"Sebaiknya Kau ganti dulu seragammu"

"Ne, Oppa"

Sungmin bergegas menuju ruang ganti.

**.**

"Oppa, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Sungmin menunjukkan dress yang sedang ia coba.

"Coba yang lain, Min"

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam sebuah butik. Mencari dress yang cocok untuk Sungmin. Sebenarnya semua dress yang sudah Sungmin coba terlihat cocok di tubuh yeoja itu. Tapi entah kenapa, Siwon belum menemukan dress yang menurutnya istimewa.

"Aku rasa yang ini bagus, Oppa" Sungmin telah keluar dari kamar ganti.

Siwon mengamati yeoja di hadapannya. Sungguh sangat cantik.

"Baiklah, Kau pakai itu saja"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Oppa?"

"Ne, Kajja" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin, mempersilahkan agar tangan yeoja itu ikut menyatu dengan tangannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Siwon, dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajah sempurna keduanya.

"Minnie, Kau sangat cantik" ucap Siwon saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Kau juga sangat tampan, Oppa. Sangat sangat sangat tampan"

Siwon membelai rambut panjang Sungmin, lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan, suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Siwon fokus pada kemudinya, sedangkan Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan di luar. Terkadang, keduanya hanya saling memandang dan bertukar senyum.

"Kita sampai, Min" Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah galeri seni. Kemudian keluar, dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

"Gomawo, Oppa"

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan. Tangan keduanya saling bertaut. Siwon tidak peduli dengan tatapan iri yang ditujukan orang-orang pada mereka berdua. Terang saja, banyak yang kagum bahkan iri dengan pasangan ini. Sungmin yang mengenakan mini dress berwarna soft pink tanpa lengan, terlihat sangat cantik. Belum lagi Siwon yang terlihat tampan mengenakan setelan jas warna putih, dengan kemeja berwarna senada dengan dress yang dipakai Sungmin. Itu membuat mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi.

"Yesung.." Siwon menepuk pundak seorang namja yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

"Hei, Siwon. Ternyata Kau datang.."

Mereka saling merangkul satu sama lain.

"Selamat, ne. Akhirnya Kau bisa memamerkan karya-karyamu di galeri milik sendiri"

"Hahaha Kau ini bisa saja. Hei, siapa yeoja cantik ini"

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida" Sungmin sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya! Dia yeojachingumu, eoh? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku"

"A-aniyo" Sungmin menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan sembarangan Kau ini. Dia ini.. sudah seperti.. adikku" Sebenarnya Siwon ingin sekali mengiyakan ucapan Yesung. Memperkenalkan Sungmin sebagai yeojachingunya. Tapi, kenyataan berbeda dengan apa yang diharapkan Siwon. Dengan terpaksa ia menyebut Sungmin sebagai 'adik'.

"Mwo? Kalian pasti bercanda kan? Mana mungkin hanya sebatas itu hubungan kalian"

"Siwon Oppa benar. Hubungan kami tidak lebih dari sekedar kakak-adik" Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aku sulit untuk percaya, apalagi jika aku melihat cara sahabatku ini menatapmu. Lebih terlihat seper.."

Siwon buru-buru membekap mulut Yesung, sebelum namja itu berbicara terlalu jauh. Ia tahu benar, Yesung sangat pintar membaca sikap dan sifat seseorang. Apalagi dari matanya. Maka dari itu, ia tidak mau ambil resiko membiarkan Yesung membongkar rahasianya.

"Minnie, sebaiknya Kau lihat-lihat saja dulu. Aku yakin Kau akan suka dengan karya-karya temanku ini"

"Ne, Oppa"

Siwon melepaskan bekapannya setelah memastikan Sungmin telah berjalan menjauh.

"Aish, apa-apaan Kau. Aku hampir saja kehabisan nafas. Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku mati disaat pembukaan galeriku ini"

"Salahmu sendiri. Lain kali, jangan pernah membahas hubunganku dengan Sungmin"

"Jadi, benar dugaanku. Kau menyukainya, eoh?"

"Ne, Kau benar"

"Cinta sepihak ya.."

Siwon hanya tersenyum miris mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. Luka itu kembali terbuka. Semakin dalam. Semakin parah. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu cara menyembuhkannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya chapter 3 bisa diupdate juga. Mian, author lagi banyak tugas jadi update siput lagi. Tapi next chapter, author usahain cepet deh.

Thanks yang udah review chapter sebelumnya. Jangan bosen buat review lagi yaaa. Thanks juga untuk silent reader yang udah mau baca FF ini, author akan lebih berterima kasih kalau kalian mau review. Author tunggu lho..

Follow twitter author: ** hgracer**

Gomawo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Yesung berjalan mendekati yeoja cantik yang tengah asyik mengamati lukisan di ujung ruangan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Entah kenapa Yesung ingin mengetahui komentar yeoja itu. Padahal jarang sekali ia meminta orang lain untuk mengomentari karyanya. Sepertinya ia percaya yeoja itu akan memberi komentar yang jujur.

"Rumit.."

Yesung tesenyum mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir plum itu.

"Kau benar.. ini rumit. Sama seperti cinta" Yesung ikut mengamati lukisan itu.

"Aniyo, Yesung~ssi. Kau salah" yeoja itu mengalihkan padangannya pada Yesung.

"Sebenarnya cinta itu sederhana. Sifat manusialah yang menjadikan cinta itu rumit. Seperti lukisanmu ini" lanjutnya.

"Kasih sayang, keegoisan, kesetiaan, cemburu.. semua itu yang menjadikan cinta semakin rumit. Itu maksudmu, Min?" Yesung kembali bertanya. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ne, sama seperti lukisan ini. Ada banyak warna dan bentuk disini. Semua itu memiliki tempatnya masing-masing. Jadi walaupun rumit, tapi tetap terlihat indah" jelas Sungmin.

"Kau memang berbakat dalam memberikan komentar" Yesung sangat puas dengan penjelasan Sungmin.

"Kau berlebihan Yesung~ssi. Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku saja" pipi Sungmin memerah saat mendapat pujian seperti itu.

"Tapi itu kenyataan. Sepertinya aku bisa sering meminta komentarmu, Minnie. Eumm, apa boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu, sama seperti Siwon?"

"Tentu saja Yesung~ssi. Kau bisa memanggilku Minnie seperti yang lainnya"

"Berarti Kau juga harus memanggilku 'Oppa', aku iri melihat Kau memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan 'Oppa'. Aku juga mau" ucap Yesung dengan ekspresi memohon.

"Siapa yang Kau maksud dengan 'namja itu'?" sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan Yesung dan Sungmin.

"Siwon Oppa, kemana saja tadi?"

"Hanya mencari udara segar. Apa namja ini mengganggumu, Min" Siwon menunjuk Yesung yang berdiri dengan santainya.

"Aniyo, aku dan Yesung Oppa hanya membahas lukisan ini"

"Ya! Apa Kau menggoda Minnieku? Dia memanggilmu 'Oppa'?" Siwon benar-benar terlihat kekanakan.

"Wae? Kau cemburu, eoh?" Yesung merangkul pundak Sungmin, berusaha membuat namja bertubuh atletis itu semakin panas. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua namja yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil.

"Ya! Jauhkan tanganmu itu dari Minnieku"

"Minnie, lihatlah kakakmu itu. Bukankah dia itu terlalu rumit, hingga kita tidak mudah untuk menebak bentuk aslinya"

"Ne, aku rasa Kau benar"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, eoh? Aku tidak mengerti" Siwon penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, ini rahasia kami" Yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin.

Siwon jengah melihat sikap Yesung yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan yeoja itu.

"Minnie, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" Siwon manarik tangan Sungmin agar menjauh dari Yesung.

"Yesung Oppa.. kami pulang dulu, ne"

"Hati-hati di jalan. Kalau ada waktu, aku akan menemuimu" Yesung tersenyum ramah.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Yesung" kali ini giliran Siwon yang pamit. Sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan galeri itu.

"Kau mau ice cream?" tanya Siwon, matanya masih fokus pada jalanan yang mereka lalui.

"Tentu saja" Yeoja itu menoleh ke arah Siwon dengan mata berbinar.

"Baiklah, kita ke tempat biasa"

Siwon menepikan mobilnya di dekat taman kota. Tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi saat ada waktu luang. Dan yang pasti, di tempat inilah mereka pertama bertemu.

"Ini untukmu, Minnie"

"Rasa vanilla.. Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku suka, Oppa. Gomawo"

"Sudahlah, cepat makan ice creammu sebelum mencair"

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu mulai menikmati ice creamnya. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan hal seperti ini. Makan ice cream sambil menikmati suasana malam hari. Tentu saja, akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Restoran. Belum lagi tugas kuliah yang membuatnya pusing.

**.**

Kyuhyun terus mengganti chanel TV tanpa berniat untuk menontonnya. Namja itu terlihat gelisah. Tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan lagi. Sangat membosankan baginya terus tinggal di apartemen satu hari penuh. Bermain PSP pun sudah tidak menarik lagi. Kalau saja kakinya tidak bermasalah, mungkin saat ini ia sudah pergi bersenang-senang.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. Mulai merogoh kantung celana, berusaha mengambil ponselnya.

"Hae, Kau bisa kemari?"

"..."

"Ayolah, aku bosan sendirian disini"

"..."

"Aish, bocah itu lagi"

"..."

"Ne, aku tahu dia yeojachingumu. Tapi aku ini sahabatmu"

"..."

"Terserah Kau saja lah"

Kyuhyun memutuskan telponnya dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, sahabatnya menolak untuk menemaninya saat ia benar-benar sedang bosan seperti sekarang. Semenjak Donghae memiliki yeojachingu, waktu yang biasa mereka habiskan bersama menjadi berkurang. Bahkan sekarang Donghae lebih sering bersama yeojachingunya. Itu membuat Kyuhyun kesepian.

"Yeoja memang selalu merepotkan" dengus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Lebih baik ia tidur saja, daripada hanya diam seperti orang bodoh.

"Membosankan sekali hidup seperti ini"

Kyuhyun tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Namun matanya enggan untuk terpejam. Yang ia lakukan hanya memandangi langit-langit kamar, sambil sesekali bersenandung.

"Lee Sungmin.." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Entah kenapa ia teringat pada yeoja itu. Membayangkan wajah Sungmin saat menangis, belum lagi ekspresi sebal yeoja itu yang terlihat lucu.

"Kenapa suasanya hatinya sering kali berubah secepat itu. Kadang menangis, tapi sedetik kemudian kesal, lalu kembali tenang"

Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak sadar kalau dirinya lebih parah dari Sungmin. Bukankah ia yang lebih sering berubah-ubah. Lagi pula ia sendiri yang membuat Sungmin jadi seperti itu.

"Hampir jam sembilan, sebentar lagi pasti dia kesini" Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Meraih kruk, kemudian keluar dari kamar.

"Sebaiknya aku main game saja sambil menunggunya" Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa, dan mulai hanyut pada permainan gamenya.

Terlihat sekali ia sangat menikmati permainannya. Hingga tidak sadar waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sudah tiga jam ia 'berkencan' dengan benda hitam itu. Kini tangannya merasa pegal.

"Kenapa dia belum datang. Apa dia lembur, eoh?" Kyuhyun mematikan PSPnya. Sangat lelah rasanya duduk selama tiga jam seperti itu. Matanya pun sudah mulai mengantuk. Bahkan sangat mengantuk sampai-sampai tidak bisa menahannya. Akhirnya ia tertidur di sofa.

**.**

Pagi ini terasa sangat cerah. Begitu pula suasana hati yeoja itu. Seakan mendapat semangat baru, ia dengan ceria berjalan keluar dari lift. Tangannya menenteng kotak bekal berwarna pink.. Senyum itu pun tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

**Klik**

Yaoja itu kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang namja tengah meringkuk di atas sofa. Dengan ragu ia coba membangunkan namja itu.

"Kyu, bangun.." ucapnya lembut.

"Eungh..dingin sekali" namja itu menggeliat dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Kyu, cepat bangun. Kalau masih mengantuk, tidur saja di kamar"

Ia terus mengguncang tubuh namja itu pelan. Hingga akhirnya mata itu perlahan terbuka.

"Kyu, kenapa Kau tidur disini?"

"Kau pikir?" ucap namja itu dengan nada ketus.

"Apa semalam Kau menungguku? Mianhae, ak..."

"Untuk apa aku menunggu yeoja sepertimu, tidak penting" namja itu segera meraih kruknya.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Semalam aku tidak bisa kesini"

"Ya! Lee Sungmin, sebaiknya Kau diam. Aku pusing mendengar suaramu yang menyebalkan itu" namja itu dengan cepat meninggalkan Sungmin. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

**Brak**

"Kyuhyun.. " lirih Sungmin.

Jujur saja, hatinya merasa sakit melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang kembali ketus padanya. Padahal baru kemarin namja itu bersikap baik. Atau mungkin ia yang salah mengartikan sikap baik Kyuhyun. Apakah ia terlalu berharap agar Kyuhyun terus bersikap baik seperti kemarin.

**Tok tok tok**

"Kyu, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun, yang pasti ia harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kyu, Kau marah padaku?" Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun.

Tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada respon. Kyuhyun masih tetap berdiri membelakangi Sungmin.

"Kyu.." Sungmin menyentuh pundak itu. Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menepisnya.

"Pergilah.." ucap Kyuhyun datar. Tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat menggenggam kruk yang menopang tubuhnya.

"Mianhae, Kyu. aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku.."

"Sudah kubilang pergi"

"Kemarin aku pergi bersama kakakku, kami pulang larut malam. Jadi tidak sempat kesini"

"Diam"

"Mianhae, karena aku tidak memberi tahumu. Aku tidak tahu kalau Kau menungguku" Sungmin terus saja menjelaskan walaupun Kyuhyun menyuruhnya diam.

"Sudah ku bilang, diam. Dan dengar baik-baik, aku tidak menunggumu"

"Kalau Kau tidak menungguku, kenapa Kau tidur di sofa, Kyu?"

"Apa harus aku menjelaskan alasanku tidur di sofa? Apa harus aku bilang padamu, aku mau tidur dimana? Cih, memangnya Kau siapa"

"Kyu, jebal.. jangan seperti ini" Sungmin memohon.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap tajam ke arah yeoja di hadapannya.

"Sudah puas bicara, eoh? Sekarang pergilah"

"Tapi, Kyu.."

"PERGI!" tampaknya Kyuhyun sangat marah pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah Kyu, aku akan pergi" Sungmin melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Yeoja itu memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau keberadaannya disana malah makin memperburuk suasana.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun terdiam. Berusaha membayangkan kembali kejadian itu. dengan langkah yang tertatih, ia keluar dari kamarnya. Langkah itu terhenti saat mata hazelnya melihat benda berwarna pink yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kotak bekal yang memang sengaja Sungmin tinggalkan disana. Kyuhyun membukanya. Yeoja itu telah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Lihat, bahkan ia menata setiap masakannya dengan sangat rapi di dalam kotak bekal itu.

"Pabo..." gumam Kyuhyun setelah melihat isi kota bekal yang ditinggalkan Sungmin.. Tapi kata-kata itu bukan ia tujukan untuk Sungmin, melainkan untuk dirinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau pabo sekali. Kenapa tadi kau membentaknya" Kyuhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan di hati Kyuhyun. Iya, hanya sedikit. Karena rasa penyesalan itu tertutupi oleh ego yang lebih besar.

**.**

Sungmin sudah berada di dalam flatnya. Meringkuk di atas lantai. Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menyendiri seperti ini. Matanya mulai memanas, cairan bening itu keluar lagi tanpa ia minta. Ia menangis.

"Mianhae, Kyu.." ucap Sungmin ditengah isakannya.

**Tok tok tok**

Sungmin mendengar pintu flatnya diketuk seseorang.

"Minnie, apa Kau di dalam?" ucap seseorang di luar.

"Apa dia sedang pergi" gumamnya.

Sungmin menghapus jejak air matanya. Ia berjalan dengan lesu ke arah pintu, dan membukanya.

"Minnie?" Yeoja itu sangat terkejut melihat keadaan Sungmin.

"Masuklah, Hyuk"

"Minnie, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Hyukjae saat mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam.

"Gwaechana, Hyuk. Duduklah.." Sungmin mempersilahkan.

"Kau menangis, Min?"

"Ada apa Kau kemari?" bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah balik bertanya. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jawab aku, apa Kau menangis? Kenapa?" Hyukjae memegang kedua pundak Sungmin. Ia ingin sekali mendapat penjelasan dari sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Hyukjae. Ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak pernah bisa berpura-pura tegar di hadapan Hyukjae.

"Kau kenapa, Min?" Hyukjae sangat khawatir melihat Sungmin menangis seperti itu.

"Aku membuatnya marah.. hiks" ucap Sungmin tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Tangisan Sungmin semakin menjadi.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu, Min" Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin dengan lembut. Berharap sahabatnya bisa lebih tenang.

Ia tahu, disaat seperti ini yang dibutuhkan Sungmin hanyalah tempat untuk bersandar. Melampiaskan seluruh kesedihan dengan menangis di pundaknya.

Merasa sudah sedikit tenang, Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Namun belum mau menatap manik hitam milik Hyukjae.

"Sudah tenang?"

"Ne.." jawab Sungmin walaupun masih sesenggukan. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Ceritakan padaku"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia masih tetap diam. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hyukjae yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu sampai Sungmin mau bercerita.

"Dia marah padaku.. dia marah lagi. Bahkan dia menyuruhku pergi" ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Nugu? Kenapa dia marah?"

"Itu karena salahku, Hyuk. Aku yang tidak menepati janji"

"Janji?" Hyukjae terkejut.

"Ne, kemarin aku berjanji akan ke apartemennya sepulang dari Restoran. Tapi aku tidak kesana, karena aku pergi bersama Siwon oppa" jelas Sungmin.

"Hanya karena itu dia marah padamu?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Padahal kemarin kami masih baik-baik saja. Tapi tadi pagi, sikapnya berubah ketus"

"Biar kutebak, pasti dia orang yang tempramen"

"Tidak, Hyuk. Aku yakin sebenarnya dia orang yang baik"

"Aish, bagaimana bisa Kau bilang dia baik. Lihat saja, dia cepat sekali marah hanya karena masalah seperti itu" Hyukjae tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Sungmin yang malah membela orang itu.

"Tapi dia marah karena kesalahanku"

"Sudahlah, terserah Kau saja. Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu"

"Apa Kau juga marah padaku, Hyuk?"

"Ani, aku hanya tidak percaya Kau membelanya"

"Mianhae.."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku. Aku bisa mengerti, Min" ucap Hyukjae.

"Min, apa dia orang yang sama?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Masalah kemarin di kampus, yang membuatmu meninggalkan kelas. Apa dia orang yang sama?"

"Ne, Hyuk"

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan orang itu?"

"Tidak ada, aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya dua hari yang lalu"

"D-dua hari? Tapi bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukanmu begitu buruk. Dan bagaimana bisa Kau sangat peduli padanya. Sementara kalian baru saling mengenal"

"Lagi-lagi semua berawal karena kesalahku, Hyuk. Bagaimanapun, sekarang dia menjadi tanggung jawabku"

"Dia.. yeoja? Berapa usianya?"

"Ani, dia seorang namja. Aku tidak tahu berapa usianya. Yang jelas dia masih sangat muda"

"Namja? Kau serius?" Hyukjae terlihat tidak percaya.

"Ne, dia namja. namanya Cho Kyuhyun"

"M-mwo? Cho Kyuhyun?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Hallo author kembali lagi. Akhirnya Chapter 4 update.

Kali ini author ngga mau banyak bicara. Thanks buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya. Jangan lupa review lagi ne. Karena itu yang bisa menyemangati author.

Follow juga twitter author ** hgracer**

Gomawo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**.**

"Kenapa Hyuk? Apa Kau mengenalnya?" Sungmin bingung melihat sikap Hyukjae yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"Ne, aku mengenalnya"

Jawaban yang dilontarkan Hyukjae sukses membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya, seakan tidak percaya dengan hal yang menurutnya sangat kebetulan.

"Dimana Kau mengenalnya?" Sungmin memulai introgasinya.

Hyukjae menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membahas masalah ini. Tapi karena Sungmin yang memintanya, jadi ia terpaksa menjelaskannya.

"Dia sahabat Donghae oppa yang kemarin aku ceritakan itu"

Sungmin berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang sahabatnya ceritakan kemarin.

"Namja yang Kau bilang menyebalkan?"

"Ne, Kau benar. Dia yang selalu mengganggu acaraku dengan Donghae oppa. Dasar evil" ucap Hyukjae kesal.

"Evil?"

"Dia itu selalu membuat orang kesal, Min. Sangat suka memerintah. Pokoknya dia itu tidak pernah bisa melihat orang lain tenang, kerjanya hanya mengganggu orang saja"

"Benarkah?" Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Aigoo.. Kau ini tidak percaya, eoh? Padahal Kau sudah mengalaminya sendiri"

"Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan menyebutnya begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, malah itu sebutan yang paling pantas untuk dia"

Keduanya kembali diam. Hyukjae masih mendengus kesal karena menurutnya Sungmin terlalu membela namja itu.

"Hyukkie, Kau bilang Kyu itu sahabat Donghae oppa. Apa itu berarti Kyu juga..." Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya. Merasa ragu dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

Hyukjae mengerti apa yang Sungmin maksud.

"Ne, dia senior kita"

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae membuat Sungmin terkejut dengan ucapannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya?"

"Mana aku tahu. Walaupun Donghae oppa itu namjachinguku, tapi aku sendiri juga jarang melihat mereka berkeliaran di kampus bersama"

"Hyukkie..."

"Ne?"

"Kalau Kyu tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi bagaimana? Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah" Sungmin kembali murung.

"Sudahlah, Min. Tidak perlu Kau pikirkan, bukankah bagus kalau kalian tidak bertemu lagi. Jadi dia tidak merepotkanmu terus" Hyukjae tersenyum puas.

"Tapi Hyuk, aku sudah berjanji akan merawatnya. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dia begitu saja"

Hyukjae terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian ia menatap Sungmin penuh selidik.

"Jadi benar yang Donghae oppa katakan padaku. Kakinya bermasalah, eoh?"

"Ne, itu semua karena kesalahanku"

"Kau tahu, Min. Tadinya aku merasa senang mendengar namja itu sakit. Aku pikir itu adalah karma yang harus ia terima karena sering mengganggu orang. Tapi melihat Kau yang seperti ini, aku jadi berharap namja itu segera sembuh. Agar penderitaanmu ini segera berakhir" ucap Hyukjae penuh harap.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum getir. Sama seperti Hyukjae, ia juga sangat berharap Kyuhyun segera sembuh. Bukan karena ingin segera lepas dari tanggung jawabnya terhadap namja itu, tapi karena Sungmin tidak tega melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat terpukul dengan keadaannya sekarang, wajar saja kalau namja itu marah padanya. Karena alasan itu pula, Sungmin berusaha sabar menghadapi Kyuhyun. Mungkin dengan begitu, Kyuhyun bisa memaafkan Sungmin sepenuhnya.

"Minnie, Kau melamun?" Hyukjae mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Ani, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Sungmin berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

"Hyuk, sebenarnya ada perlu apa Kau kemari?" lanjutnya.

"Aigoo.. aku hampir lupa. Aku hanya mau memberikan ini.." Hyukjae mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Palajari saja, itu materi untuk test besok. Jangan sampai Kau membolos karena namja itu lagi. Aku tidak akan membantumu" ancam Hyukjae.

"Arraseo.. akan aku palajari. Gomawo, Hyuk. Kau memang bisa diandalkan"

"Aku pulang dulu, ne" Hyukjae segera berdiri.

"Kenapa cepat sekali pulang, tinggallah lebih lama disini. Kita bisa belajar bersama"

"Mian, Min. Aku ada janji dengan Donghae oppa"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit tidak rela. Namun akhirnya ia membiarkan Hyukjae pergi. Sungmin bisa mengerti, kini sahabatnya sudah memiliki namjachingu. Pasti Hyukjae juga butuh waktu untuk bersama namjachingunya itu.

"Banyak juga materinya" Sungmin mengamati lembaran-lembaran yang diberikan Hyukjae. Kemudian meletakannya kembali di atas meja.

Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sekedar membasuh wajahnya yang masih sedikit basah karena air mata.

**Drrt drrt**

Sungmin merasa ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Segera ia mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk kecil, lalu melihat ponselnya.

'From: Kyuhyun

Cepat kemari!'

Kening Sungmin berkerut melihat sebuah pesan dari Kyuhyun yang sangat singkat itu. Namja itu aneh sekali, bukankah tadi ia sendiri yang mengusir Sungmin. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia berubah pikiran.

Tidak mau terlalu memikirkan hal itu, Sungmin lantas mengetikkan balasan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Lee Sungmin. Kau harus semangat" ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Yeoja itu langsung menyambar tasnya, tidak lupa ia juga membawa kertas berisi materi dari Hyukjae. Mungkin ia bisa sekalian belajar.

**.**

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah jam yang berada di dinding samping kanannya.

"Argh, apa yang harus aku katakan saat dia datang" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Haruskah aku meminta maaf" lanjutnya. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat bingung. Kyuhyun akui memang sikapnya pada Sungmin tadi pagi itu sangat keterlaluan. Tapi haruskah ia meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Sungguh itu tidak mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan meminta maaf terlebih dulu. Walaupun itu kesalahannya.

**Klik**

Seseorang membuka pintu apartemennya. Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak siapa yang masuk, dan itu membuat detak jantungnya mulai tidak terkendali.

"Ada apa Kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Sungmin setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Kyu..." ucap Sungmin lagi, karena Kyuhyun tidak kunjung memberinya respon.

Kyuhyun terkesiap, menyadari Sungmin telah berdiri di hadapannya. Daritadi Kyuhyun sibuk mengendalikan detak jantungnya, hingga tidak sadar Sungmin telah di dekatnya.

"Oh, eumm.. itu.. Kau tidak lihat apartemenku ini kotor sekali? cepat bersihkan!" perintah Kyuhyun, alih-alih memberi alasan kenapa ia menyuruh Sungmin datang. Alasan yang terlihat bodoh memang, tapi setidaknya Sungmin tidak menaruh curiga terhadap sikap Kyuhyun.

Tanpa berkomentar, Sungmin menaruh tasnya di meja ruang tamu dan segera membersihkan apartemen sesuai dengan apa yang Kyuhyun perintahkan.

"Kyu, apa Kau masih marah?" tanya Sungmin saat ia sedang mengepel lantai dekat Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa Kau masih marah" ucap Sungmin, masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mengepelnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi, ia hanya fokus memainkan PSP seperti biasa. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah beranjak dari tempat itu, membersihkan ruangan lainnya.

Beruntung apartemen tidak terlalu kotor. Hanya butuh waktu setengah jam untuk membersihkan seluruh ruangan di apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah selesai membersihkannya, Kyu" Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Kemudian meraih lembaran kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"Bolehkan aku belajar disini, Kyu?" Sungmin memandang ke arah Kyuhyun, meminta persetujuan. Namun namja itu tidak menanggapi.

"Baiklah, anggap saja Kau memperbolehkannya" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas tanpa memprotes Sungmin yang seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Yang ini bagaimana.. aish kenapa sangat membingungkan" oceh Sungmin.

"Ya! Bisa diam tidak? Suaramu itu berisik sekali" protes Kyuhyun yang merasa permainannya terganggu karena suara Sungmin.

"Mianhae, Kyu"

"Berikan itu padaku" Kyuhyun merebut kertas yang sedang dibaca Sungmin.

"Mau Kau apakan? Tolong kembalikan padaku, aku harus mempelajarinya" ucap Sungmin, tangannya berusaha meraih kertas itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, Kau diam saja. Aku hanya mau membantu"

Sungmin terdiam melihat namja dihadapannya mengamati tulisan di kertas itu dengan serius.

"Kau ini sepertinya benar-benar pabo" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kyu, Kau itu mau membantuku atau tidak? kenapa malah mengejekku?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ucapan Kyuhyun tadi terdengar menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, itu memang kenyataan. Buktinya, seperti ini saja Kau tidak bisa" Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk kertas yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Memangnya Kau bisa? Walaupun Kau ini seniorku, tapi fakultas kita berbeda. Jadi mana mungkin Kau mengerti materi itu" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Aku ini namja jenius, jadi materi seperti ini bukan masalah untukku. Tapi, apa yang Kau bilang tadi? Aku seniormu?" Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Ne, Kau sahabat Donghae oppa kan?"

"Darimana Kau tahu? Kau kenal Donghae?" Kyuhyun makin terkejut mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja kenal, bahkan sangat kenal" Sungmin tersenyum ceria.

"Oh" hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan. Entah kenapa saat Sungmin bilang bahwa ia sangat kenal dengan Donghae, ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi masalah? Ia takut kalau Sungmin menyukai Donghae? Hei, tunggu sebentar, bukankah Donghae sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Kau.. apa Kau menyukainya?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa Kyuhyun sadari.

"Siapa?"

"Donghae.. apa Kau menyukainya?" merasa sudah terlanjur bertanya, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk meneruskannya.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya"

Sungguh jawaban Sungmin semakin membuat dada Kyuhyun sesak.

"Tapi, dia sudah memiliki.."

"Kekasih? Aku tahu, bahkan aku bersahabat dengan kekasihnya"

"Lalu, kenapa Kau masih berani menyukainya? Kau mau mengkhianati sahabatmu sendiri, eoh?!" kali ini nada bicara Kyuhyun semakin tinggi. Hingga membuat Sungmin merasa terkejut.

"Aniyo, aku menyukainya karena dia baik padaku. Lagipula aku bilang 'menyukainya', bukan 'mencintainya' kan" jelas Sungmin.

"Jadi, maksudnya Kau tidak mencintai Donghae?"

"Aish.. tentu saja tidak. Kau ini ada-ada saja"

"Syukurlah..." Kyuhyun merasa sangat lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Hingga ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Sungmin yang melihat sikap Kyuhyun seperti itu jadi merasa aneh.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?"

"Gwaenchanayo" Kyuhyun masih saja tersenyum senang.

"Jangan membuatku takut, Kyu"

"Wae?"

"Kau tidak merasa kalau hari ini Kau sangat aneh, eoh? Tadi Kau nyaris berteriak padaku, sekarang Kau malah tersenyum seperti itu"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Sekarang lebih baik Kau baca saja ini" Kyuhyun menyerahkan kembali kertas itu pada Sungmin.

"Kalau Kau masih belum mengerti, katakan padaku. Biar aku yang menjelaskan" lanjutnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, lalu mulai mempelajarinya.

"Yang ini.. Bagaimana?" Sungmin menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di hadapannya. Iya, posisi mereka tepat berhadapan. Hanya sebuah meja yang menjadi jarak diantara mereka, karena memang sofa yang di tempati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling bersebrangan.

"Yang mana?"

"Ini.. kenapa yang ini sangat susah diingat" Sungmin meletakan kertas itu diatas meja, menunjuk bagian yang belum ia mengerti.

"Hmm.. ini sangat mudah. Mereka saling terkait satu sama lain. Kau hanya perlu menggunakan logikamu, atau Kau juga bisa memainkan imajinasimu. Dengan begitu Kau akan lebih mudah mengingatnya" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Eum.. baiklah akan aku coba" Sungmin kembali hanyut dalam dunianya. Bibir plum itu bergerak mengucapkan kata-kata tanpa bersuara. Kedua tangannya pun tidak hanya diam, tapi bergerak seakan sedang menjelaskan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun sangat menikmati pemandangan itu. Baginya tingkah Sungmin sangatlah lucu, apalagi saat Sungmin berdecak sebal. Seperti anak kecil.

"Kyu, bisakah Kau jelaskan ini?"

"Tentu, tapi bisakah Kau duduk disini saja. Agar aku lebih mudah menjelaskannya"

Sungmin pun segera mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, duduk disamping namja itu. Memperhatikan semua yang sedang Kyuhyun jelaskan.

"Apa Kau mengerti? Polanya hampir sama dengan yang tadi aku jelaskan"

"Ne, Kyu. sekarang aku mengerti"

"Yeoja pintar" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Ya! Kyu, aku bukan anak kecil" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aish.. Kau ini lucu sekali"

"Appo.." Sungmin mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dicubit Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Kyu.." "Min.." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kau saja duluan, Min"

"Gomawo, sudah mau mengajariku. Aku yakin bisa mendapat nilai yang bagus nanti" ucap Sungmin dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ne, Kau pasti bisa" Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kyu.."

"Ne?"

"Apa yang ingin Kau katakan tadi?"

Hampir saja Kyuhyun melupakan tujuan awalnya. Untung saja Sungmin mengingatkannya.

"Mianhae, Min" permintaan maaf Kyuhyun terdengar sangat tulus.

"Untuk apa, Kyu?" Sungmin mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Aku sadar, yang aku lakukan tadi pagi... membentakmu.. aku sangat menyesal" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum, jemarinya meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu menggenggamnya.

"Gwaenchanayo, Kyu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula kejadian tadi pagi itu karena kesalahanku yang tidak menepati janji"

"Tidak, Min. Aku yang sudah keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu. Bahkan Kau sudah berusaha menjelaskannya padaku" Sungguh ini bukan sikap seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang seperti biasa. Baru kali ini ia berani mengakui kesalahannya bahkan sampai meminta maaf.

"Jadi? Kau sudah tidak marah padaku, Kyu?"

"Ne, aku tidak marah, Min"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita lupakan saja kejadian itu"

"Kau sendiri.. tidak marah padaku?"

"Aniyo, Kyu. Sudah ku bilang kalau aku memaafkanmu"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih tubuh itu, membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya.

"Gomawo.."

Sungmin yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

Detak jantung Kyuhyun kembali tidak terkendali. Rasanya sudah akan melompat keluar. Apalagi mengingat posisinya yang masih memeluk Sungmin. Seperti enggan melepaskannya.

"Kyu.. Kau tidak mau membunuhku dengan membiarkan aku sesak nafas seperti ini kan?" terlihat Sungmin berusaha melepas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Mianhae.." Kyuhyun perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya. Berniat menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin. Namun.

**Chup~**

Kyuhyun kembali menghapus jarak antara dirinya dengan Sungmin. Menyatukan bibir plum itu dengan bibirnya. Sekilas. Iya, hanya sekilas. Karena Sungmin dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh.

"A-aku harus pergi" Sungmin langsung menyambar tasnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung.

Kyuhyun kembali membayangkan apa yang baru saja ia dan Sungmin lakukan. Saat bibir mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa.. dia menangis?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Mianhae readerdeul, chapter ini update siput. Author lagi sibuk sama teater, jadi baru sempet lanjutin FF ini. Jeongmal mianhae. Ada yang masih mau baca ngga ya? -_-

Yesungdah lah author ngga mau kebanyakan alesan lagi. Gomawo buat yang udah mau review. Peluk cium dari Ddangkoma(?)

Review readerdeul itu sangat sangat sangat penting buat author. Jadi, jangan bosen-bosen untuk review, ne ^^

Gomawo juga buat para silent reader, ayo mulai review ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**.**

Hari ini Sungmin tidak terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. Wajahnya murung. Bahkan tidak terlihat binar indah yang selalu menghiasi matanya. Kemarin sepulang dari apartemen Kyuhyun, ia jadi lebih banyak diam. Sampai sekarang masih tetap seperti itu. Untung saja ia masih bisa fokus menyelesaikan testnya tadi pagi. Walaupun setelah itu, ia langsung diberondong banyak pertanyaan dari Hyukjae karena sikapnya yang tidak biasa.

"Argh.." erang Sungmin.

"Omo.. Kenapa bisa seperti ini, Min" seorang yeoja segera menghampiri Sungmin yang terlihat sedang memegangi jari telunjuknya.

"Gwaechana Eonni, jariku hanya terkena pisau"

"Aish.. bagaimana ini? Kajja kita obati dulu lukamu" yeoja itu menarik Sungmin agar mengikutinya keluar dari dapur.

"Tidak perlu seperti ini Eonni, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Sudahlah, Min. Sini biar aku obati" yeoja itu membalut jari Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" ucap yeoja itu sambil membereskan kotak obat yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil, koki lain juga pernah seperti ini kan"

"Minnie, apa ada yang sedang Kau pikirkan, eoh?" tanya yeoja itu, terlihat khawatir.

"Aniyo, tidak ada yang aku pikirkan" kilah Sungmin.

Sebenarnya ada yang ia pikirkan. Tentang kejadian kemarin, di apartemen Kyuhyun. Saat namja itu tiba-tiba menciumnya. Tapi tidak mungkin ia menceritakan hal itu pada orang lain.

"Minnie.."

Sungmin kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin di hadapan Yeoja itu.

"Kajja kita kembali ke dapur, pekerjaan kita masih banyak" ucap Sungmin, kemudian berjalan mendahului yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu menghela nafas. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Sungmin yang seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Padahal tanpa bertanya pun orang lain pasti akan tahu kalau Sungmin sedang ada masalah.

"Mianhae.. aku tidak bisa menceritakannya" gumam Sungmin

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Sungguh pikirannya sangat kacau karena teringat kejadian itu lagi. Ia berharap semua itu hanyalah mimpi yang tidak pernah terjadi. Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya, masih tidak percaya. Ada rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Sakit sekali. Membuat air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Hai, Minnie.." sapa Siwon saat melihat Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya.

Namun sepertinya Sungmin tidak mendengarnya, atau malah tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Sungmin terus saja berjalan melewati Siwon yang memandangnya penuh tanya. Masih saja memegangi bibirnya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Sungmin terlihat sangat lemah.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" Siwon mengedikkan bahu, lalu memutuskan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Namun sesuatu membuat namja itu terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

**Bruk**

"Minnie..." seorang yeoja berteriak, berlari dengan wajah sangat panik.

Siwon yang mendengar teriakannya, apalagi ia menyebut nama Sungmin, seketika menoleh ke arah yang dituju yeoja itu.

Siwon tercekat, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Melihat Sungmin, yeoja yang dicintainya tengah tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Minnie.." Siwon ikut berlari mendekati Sungmin.

Diraihnya tubuh Sungmin yang terkulai lemas. Dibelainya wajah pucat itu.

"Kibum~ah, tolong Kau urus restoran ini. Aku akan membawa Sungmin ke Rumah Sakit"

"Baiklah, Boss" yeoja yang dipanggilnya Kibum itu mengangguk paham.

Siwon langsung saja menggendong Sungmin. Berlari, membawa yeoja itu ke dalam mobil, kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

**.**

Sudah cukup lama ia memandang miris yeoja yang kini sedang terbaring di ruang perawatan. Sampai saat ini, yeoja itu belum juga sadarkan diri. Membuatnya semakin khawatir. Walaupun tadi dokter bilang kalau yeoja itu baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah yang serius. Tapi tetap saja ia belum merasa tenang kalau belum melihat Sungmin siuman.

"Minnie, apa Kau mendengarku? Cepatlah bangun. Kau tidak boleh membuatku khawatir seperti ini" Siwon berlulut di samping tempat tidur Sungmin, menggenggam tangan yang tidak berdaya itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, isakan kecil terdengar keluar dari bibirnya. Siwon menangis. Sepertinya kekhawatiran Siwon saat ini sangat besar, hingga ia tidak mampu manahan tangisannya.

"Eungh.. Oppa.."

Siwon tersentak mendengar panggilan itu. Perlahan ia berdiri. Mata Sungmin telah terbuka. Bahkan sekarang yeoja itu tengah menatapnya, walaupun tatapan itu masih terlihat sayu.

"Minnie, gwaechanayo?" Siwon membelai rambut Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Gwaechana, Oppa" jawab Sungmin.

"Oppa, Kau menangis, eoh?" lanjutnya.

"Aniyo, Minnie"

"Lalu ini apa? Jangan berbohong padaku, Oppa" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya. Menyentuh wajah Siwon, menyeka air mata yang masih tertinggal di wajah tampan itu.

Siwon meraih tangan Sungmin. Menahannya agar tetap berada disana, di pipinya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini, Min. Tanganmu hangat. Sangat nyaman, aku menyukainnya" Siwon sangat menikmati sentuhan tangan Sungmin. Setidaknya, ini bisa mengurangi rasa khawatirnya.

"Mendekatlah, Oppa"

Siwon menurut, ia makin membungkukan badannya. Agar lebih dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana? Apa terasa lebih hangat?" Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi namja itu.

"Ne, bahkan sangat hangat. Gomawo" Siwon tersenyum, kemudian mengecup lembut kening Sungmin.

"Oppa, mianhae karena telah merepotkanmu" ucap Sungmin.

Siwon menatap lekat wajah yang masih terlihat pucat itu.

"Mana boleh Kau bicara seperti itu, Kau tidak merepotkanku. Sungguh"

"Minnie, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" lanjutnya.

"Ani, Oppa" jawab Sungmin. Ia tersenyum getir, menyadari bahwa dirinya telah merahasiakan sesuatu dari namja itu.

'Mianhae, oppa. Kau benar, memang ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kalau ada masalah, jangan segan untuk menceritakannya. Jangan disimpan sendiri, Kau bisa sakit"

"Jangan khawatir, Oppa. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

**Cklek**

"Minnie.."

Suara seorang yeoja menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Hyukkie.. Donghae oppa.." Sungmin tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya akan datang menjenguk.

"Minnie, Kau kenapa? Kami sangat khawatir saat mendengar Kau di Rumah Sakit" ucap Donghae.

"Mianhae telah membuat kalian khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ini hanya karena anemia biasa"

"Lalu kapan Kau bisa pulang? Apa harus menginap disini?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Dokter bilang, Minnie bisa langsung pulang. Dia hanya perlu banyak istirahat" Siwon ikut angkat bicara.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu biar nanti aku temani. Kau bisa pulang dengan kami. Iya kan oppa?"

"Ne, chagi" Donghae tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

"Aku rasa kalian tidak perlu mengantarnya"

Hyukjae dan Donghae saling berpandangan. Kemudian keduanya sama-sama menatap Siwon yang terlihat masih berdiri dengan santai.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu. Apa aku terlihat aneh, eoh?" Siwon mulai risih karena ditatap seperti itu. Apalagi Sungmin juga ikut menatapnya.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Pasti karena itu.. Sungmin akan menginap di apartemenku. Jadi biar dia pulang denganku saja, kalian tidak perlu mengantarnya" Jelas Siwon.

Hyukjae dan Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Sementara Sungmin masih terlihat tidak terima dengan keputusan Siwon.

"Aish.. Oppa apa maksudmu. Aku ini tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu menginap di apartemenmu"

"Sudahlah, Min. Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu sendirian tanpa ada yang mengawasi? Mianhae, aku tidak akan mengambil resiko" keputusan Siwon sudah bulat. Dan akhirnya membuat Sungmin menyerah pada perdebatan kecil itu.

**.**

Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sedari dari yang dilakukannya hanya mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Sepertinya ada yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Seharian ini ia tidak melihat Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa yeoja itu tidak juga ke apartemennya. Tadinya ia pikir yeoja itu sibuk menyiapkan testnya, jadi mungkin saja Sungmin baru akan menemuinya setelah pulang kuliah. Tapi sampai malam seperti ini yeoja itu tidak datang.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Aish.. kenapa aku jadi mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya

"Ikan itu juga belum datang, padahal sudah kusuruh dia untuk cepat kemari. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua orang hari ini"

Kyuhyun memang meminta Donghae untuk menemaninya di apartemen. Karena ia merasa bosan terus menerus sendirian, tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya bicara.

"Hae, Kau dimana? kenapa lama sekali"

"..."

"Kalau lima menit lagi Kau belum sampai disini. Mati Kau"

**Pip**

Kyuhyun menutup telponnya dengan kesal. Tidak lama, terdengar bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Sudah dapat dipastikan itu Donghae.

**Klik**

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu. Benar saja, Donghae tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan senyum yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan.

"Masuklah.. "

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk, mendahului Donghae yang sedang menutup pintu.

"Kenapa lama sekali? aku hampir mati karena bosan disini" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Donghae pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mianhae, tadi aku ada urusan dengan Hyukkie"

"Seberapa penting urusanmu dengan yeoja itu, eoh?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Sangat penting. Kami baru saja dari Rumah Sakit. Menjenguk sahabat Hyukkie"

Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Merasa tertarik dengan cerita Donghae.

"Nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Ah, aku haus sekali. Apa ada yang bisa aku minum disini?" Donghae beranjak menuju dapur yang memang jaraknya dekat dengan tempat mereka sekarang.

"Ya! Ikan, jawab dulu pertanyaanku" Kyuhyun mulai gemas dengan sikap Donghae yang tidak mempedulikannya. Padahal ia sangat penasaran dengan sahabat Hyukjae yang Donghae maksud tadi. Karena jujur saja, hatinya jadi merasa tidak tenang setelah mendengar itu.

"Hae, cepat katakan padaku. Siapa sahabat Hyukjae yang Kau maksud?" Kyuhyun terus saja mendesak Donghae agar segera memberi tahunya.

"Memangnya itu penting untukmu? Sejak kapan Kau peduli dengan urusan orang lain?" Donghae kembali dari dapur dengan dua kaleng minuman ditangannya. Menyerahkan salah satunya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tinggal jawab saja, apa susahnya"

"Baiklah akan ku beri tahu. Namanya Minnie" ucap Donghae santai. Ia tidak menyadari ekspresi terkejut Kyuhyun saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Minnie? Apa maksudmu dia itu Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ne, darimana Kau tahu?" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau serius? Bagaimana bisa yeoja itu sampai masuk Rumah Sakit" tanya Kyuhyun. Raut wajahnya kini sangat sulit diartikan.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun, ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya Kau mengkhawatirkan Minnie. Kalian sudah saling mengenal, eoh?"

"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya padamu Lee Donghae?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula aku bisa tanyakan ini pada Minnie" Donghae tertawa penuh kemenangan. Makin membuat Kyuhyun merasa jengkel dan ingin melempar minuman kaleng di tangannya.

"Hae, bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti itu?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan dia sudah boleh pulang ke rumah. Hanya perlu istirahat. Hyukkie bilang, akhir-akhir ini Minnie terlihat sangat lelah dan banyak pikiran. Entahlah.. dia memang tidak bisa diam. Ada saja yang dia kerjakan setiap hari" jelas Donghae.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun semakin mengkhawatirkan yeoja itu. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, bukankah akhir-akhir ini ia sering merepotkan yeoja itu.

Apalagi mengingat kejadian kemarin. Saat Sungmin tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya setelah mereka... berciuman. Ah, bukan seperti itu, tapi Kyuhyun yang mencium yaoja itu. Dan Kyuhyun merasakan yeoja itu menangis. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sungmin. Kenapa masalah yeoja itu selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ya! Kyu, Kau melamun, eoh?"

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya karena kaget mendengar ucapan Donghae yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau aku mati, eoh? Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Salahmu sendiri, apa yang Kau lamunkan itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Aish, lidahmu masih saja tajam. Bahkan pada sahabatmu sendiri. Entah kenapa aku bisa tahan dengan orang sepertimu"ucap Donghae dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. Dan malah membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali membunuhnya.

**.**

Siwon menuntun Sungmin masuk ke apartemennya dengan hati-hati. Tadinya Siwon ingin menggendongnya, tapi Sungmin menolak. Karena merasa dirinya sudah tidak apa-apa, dan masih bisa berjalan sendiri.

"Istirahatlah.." Siwon membaringkan Sungmin di tempat tidur. Menyelimutinya, agar yeoja itu merasa hangat. Kemudian ia duduk di tepi ranjang, memandangi Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Oppa.."

"Ne.."

"Seharusnya Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini"

"Kau ingat? Aku tidak mau ambil resiko membiarkanmu terus sakit"

"Tapi, Oppa..."

"Sebaiknya Kau segera tidur, Min. Ingat kata dokter, Kau harus banyak istirahat. Arra?"

"Ne, arraseo"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku keluar saja agar Kau bisa beristirahat. Kalau Kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku"

"Gomawo, Oppa"

Siwon membelai rambut Sungmin dengan lembut, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur kecilnya. Meminum secangkir kopi sepertinya bisa membuat ia tetap terjaga malam ini. Siwon memang harus tetap terjaga, karena ia ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Ia takut bila sewaktu-waktu Sungmin merasa sakit, dan ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur Choi Siwon, malam ini Kau harus menjaganya" ucap Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

Bukankah sikap Siwon ini terlalu berlebihan. Sungmin hanya kelelahan, kenapa Siwon menjaganya seolah yeoja itu sakit parah. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja ini. Ia masih saja melindungi yeoja itu dengan sepenuh hati. Walaupun mungkin semua pengorbanannya tidak akan membuat Sungmin berubah pikiran. Tapi, ia tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Sungmin. Ia selalu percaya suatu saat nanti Sungmin akan membuka hatinya.

"Aku akan terus berusaha menjagamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu, Min. Aku berjanji"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong readerdeul...

Author's back.. author's back.. author's back *ala SHINee*

Author yang selalu update siput kembali lagi membawa chapter yang semakin aneh ini. Mian, chapter ini ngga ada KyuMin momentnya, adanya malah SiMin sama KyuHae. Kkkk

Thanks for readerdeul yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca FF ini.

Special thanks untuk yang udah mau review *peluk satu-satu*

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi, ne?

Gomawo ^^

**Oh iya..**

**Happy 7****th**** Anniversary Super Junior ^^**

**Happy birthday Duizhang Kris (EXO-M) yang ke 22 tahun (23 tahun, umur korea) ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**.**

Pukul tujuh pagi. Kyuhyun sedang sibuk membereskan apartemennya yang memang terlihat sangat berantakan. Saat suara bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini.

"Lagi? Aahhh" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Dengan malas, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, kemudian membukanya. Kali ini ia tidak memerlukan kruk untuk menopang tubuhnya. Karena kondisi kakinya sudah pulih benar.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Cho, ada titipan untuk Anda. Dari.."

"Aku tahu siapa" potong Kyuhyun cepat. Kemudian menerima barang titipan untuknya.

"Baiklah, tugas saya sudah selesai. Permisi" setelah pamit, petugas itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa bukan dia sendiri yang mengantarkannya kemari. Ini sudah keterlaluan!" desis Kyuhyun mulai jengah.

Sudah empat hari ia selalu mendapat kiriman seperti ini dari orang yang sama. Hingga membuat Kyuhyun mulai muak dengan semuanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa mau orang itu. Tidak ada alasan yang jelas. Tiap kali Kyuhyun menelponnya, tidak pernah ada jawaban. Mengirim pesan pun sudah tidak ada gunanya, karena pasti tidak akan pernah dibalas. Orang itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun naik darah.

Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun membuka bungkusan itu. Seperti biasa, isinya adalah sarapan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan sarapannya. Ia tidak lapar, nafsu makannya sudah hilang. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah segera menemui orang yang telah mengirim itu untuknya. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin memakinya, dan memberinya pelajaran.

Kampus, hanya itu tempat yang ia tahu. Kyuhyun akan mencarinya disana. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun harus bertemu dengannya. Harus.

"Lee Sungmin! Awas kau!"

**.**

Suasana taman kampus saat ini sangat ramai. Banyak mahasiswa yang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan bersantai disana. Tidak jarang beberapa dari mereka juga mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Seperti halnya yeoja cantik ini. Ia asyik membaca buku sambil sesekali menikmati pemandangan kolam ikan yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Bunyi gemericik air yang keluar dari air mancur di tengah kolam membuat pikiran orang disekitarnya lebih tenang.

"Minnie.." sapa seorang namja yang tengah berjalan ke arah yeoja itu.

"Oh, Donghae Oppa"

"Sedang sibuk, eoh?" Donghae mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin.

"Ani, hanya ini yang aku lakukan" Sungmin mengangkat buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, menunjukannya pada Donghae.

"Kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Hyukkie? Mungkin sekarang sedang menemui dosen, sepertinya tadi ada sedikit urusan" jawab Sungmin masih fokus dengan bukunya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan dia?"

"Tentu kami baik-baik saja, seperti biasa"

"Euhm maksudku bukan Hyukkie, tapi hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun"

Sungmin seketika menghentikan aktifitasnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae. Diam. Tidak langsung menjawab.

"Wae? Apa ucapanku salah?" Donghae merasa tidak nyaman dengan ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang terlihat murung.

"Hubunganku dengannya.. baik.." Sungmin menggenggam erat buku di tangannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku lega mendengarnya" ucap Donghae, walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Ia tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang yeoja itu sembunyikan.

"Kenapa Hyukkie lama sekali" Donghae berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau jika Sungmin terus murung karena mereka membahas namja itu lagi.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia kemari"

"Ne, semoga saja. Untunglah aku bertemu Kau disini, jadi aku tidak sendirian"

"Hae.." sebuah suara terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Donghae sangat terkejut melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Terlebih lagi Sungmin, wajahnya seketika berubah pucat saat melihat seorang namja berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kyuhyun.." Donghae berdiri menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya. Sementara Sungmin masih tetap duduk, malah sekarang ia semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah sembuh, eoh?" tanya Donghae saat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidak menggunakan kruk lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Sungmin.."

Yeoja itu tercekat saat Kyuhyun menyebut namanya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sungguh ia tidak mau bertemu bahkan melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Hatinya masih terasa sakit.

"Lee Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Sungmin.

"Mianhae, aku harus pergi" Sungmin berniat untuk berdiri. Namun tangan Kyuhyun menahan bahunya. Membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau kembali terduduk.

"Kau mau kemana, eoh?" Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukan badannya, agar sejajar dengan Sungmin.

Sia-sia, Sungmin tidak meresponnya.

"Kau kenapa?" lanjutnya.

"Aku harus pergi" menyadari Kyuhyun mulai lengah, Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mencegahnya. Ia mencekal tangan Sungmin

"Tolong lepaskan, aku harus pergi"

"Tidak akan, Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Jawab aku, Kau ini kenapa?"

"Lee Sungmin! Lihat aku!" bentak Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Sungmin kali ini.

"Kyuhyun, sudahlah. Kenapa Kau berbicara sekeras itu padanya? Kalau ada masalah sebaiknya kita bicarakan baik-baik" Donghae berusaha menengahi.

"Hae, sebaiknya Kau diam saja. Ini urusanku dengan Sungmin"

"Sungmin, sekarang jelaskan padaku"

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan" Sungmin kembali bersuara.

"Kenapa Kau bersikap seperti itu padaku?"

"Sikapku yang seperti apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun~ssi?"

"Kyuhyun~ssi? Kau memanggilku Kyuhyun~ssi? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia malah merogoh tasnya, mengambil ponsel dengan layar menyala. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseo"

"..."

"Tunggu di depan saja"

"..."

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana"

**Pip**

"Aku harus pergi sekarang" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mencengkram tangan kirinya.

"Aku belum puas dengan jawabanmu" Kyuhyun semakin kuat menahan Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku, Kyuhyun~ssi"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! aku muak mendengarnya!" rahang Kyuhyun mengeras.

Donghae yang melihat kejadian itu hanya berdiri diam. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak tahu harus membela siapa. Lagipula pasti Kyuhyun tidak suka jika ia mencampuri urusannya. Tugasnya kini hanyalah sebagai penonton.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kau mengacuhkanku?" suara Kyuhyun semakin rendah.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Lebih baik ia ikuti saja permainan Kyuhyun ini.

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu, bukankah setiap hari aku mengirimkan makanan untukmu"

"Kau anggap aku ini apa? Apa aku seperti binatang peliharaan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Apa Kau pikir dengan mengirimiku makanan setiap hari itu cukup?"

"Ne, memang Kau mau apa lagi?"

"Lee Sungmin! Aku ini manusia, bukan binatang peliharaan. Bahkan Kau memperlakukanku lebih buruk dari binatang peliharaan"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahas ini"

"Binatang peliharaan saja butuh perhatian dari pemiliknya, bukan hanya makanan. Apalagi aku yang manusia, aku juga butuh itu"

Sungmin diam. Seburuk itukah sikapnya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ia melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Kyuhyun sendiri yang membuatnya terpaksa bersikap seperti itu.

"Sungmin, jelaskan padaku. Kenapa Kau melakukan itu semua?"

"Tidak ada yang ingin aku katakan"

"Kau dendam padaku? Kau ingin membalas perlakuanku selama ini padamu?"

"Ani.."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa Kau ini tidak punya hati, eoh? Tega sekali Kau melakukan ini padaku"

"Terserah.. masalah ini sebaiknya kita lupakan"

"Mwo? Semudah itu?"

"Lagipula Kau sudah sembuh, Kyuhyun~ssi. Jadi tanggung jawabku sudah selesai"

Bukannya Sungmin tidak mempunyai hati. Justru karena ia mempunyai hati, makanya ia melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan namja itu. Karena ia takut pertahannya selama ini akan runtuh.

"Sungmin.." Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Semua sudah selesai, Kyuhyun~ssi" Sungmin berbalik, mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Dengan sekali gerakan Kyuhyun kembali meraih bahu Sungmin. Memaksa yeoja itu menatap mata hazelnya.

**Chup~**

Kyuhyun berhasil meraih bibir plum itu. Sungmin terbelalak, berusaha berontak. Namun hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin mendorong tengkuk Sungmin. Memperdalam ciumannya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasakan kalau Sungmin menangis. Bukannya berhenti, ia malah melumat bibir itu dengan kasar. Tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang melihat mereka.

Donghae lemas. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun berani berbuat seperti itu di depan umum.

"Ehemm" Donghae berdeham. Berharap Kyuhyun segera menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Ternyata usaha Donghae tidak sia-sia. Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya. Ia mengelap bibirnya dengan ibu jari. Kemudian menunjukan evil smirknya.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Bahunya terlihat bergetar. Iya, Sungmin memang menangis lagi. Tangannya meremas ujung bajunya hingga terlihat kusut. Cukup lama Sungmin seperti itu.

**Plak**

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat mulus di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun!" desis Sungmin. Kemudian langsung berlari menjauh. Diiringi tatapan tidak percaya dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Termasuk Donghae dan juga Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi pipinya.

"Kyu, Gwaechanayo?" Donghae khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang seketika diam.

"Gwaechana.." ucap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia pergi mengejar Sungmin.

Ia harus meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya. Karena perbuatannya itu sudah mempermalukan Sungmin di depan umum. Sungguh saat itu ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia terlalu terbawa emosi.

"Aku melakukannya lagi.." gumam Kyuhyun. Ia terus berlari mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Sebenarnya kemana yeoja itu pergi. Kenapa cepat sekali menghilang. Haruskah ia menyusuri seluruh kampus ini untuk mencari Sungmin. Jika itu jalan satu-satunya, akan ia lakukan.

"Minnie chagi.." panggil seorang namja. Sontak membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Terlihat seorang namja berdiri di parkiran depan kampusnya. Namja itu tersenyum lebar. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, menajamkan penglihatannya. Ingin memastikan siapa yang namja itu tunggu.

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Melihat seorang yeoja berjalan mendekati namja itu dengan ceria. Kedua orang yang dilihatnya kini saling bertukar senyum. Bahkan namja itu pun tidak sungkan mengacak rambut yeojanya. Kemudian tertawa, melihat bibir yeoja itu mengerucut sebal.

"Sungmin.." gumam Kyuhyun. Ia yakin, yeoja yang baru saja dilihatnya adalah Sungmin. Tadinya ia ingin menemui yeoja itu. Tapi terlambat, Sungmin dan namja yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi entah kemana.

**.**

"Oppa, Kau melihat Minnie?" tanya Hyukjae, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping Donghae.

"Tadi dia kesana, mungkin pulang" Donghae memberi isyarat dengan dagunya.

"Aish.. ada apa dengannya? bukankah tadi aku menyuruhnya menunggu disini"

Donghae mengedikan bahunya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Hyukjae, tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Sebaiknya ia harus mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Kyu.." panggil Donghae.

Hyukjae melihat kemana arah pandangan Donghae sekarang. Ia sedikit bingung melihat Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lesu.

"Kau sudah sembuh, eoh? Baguslah, jadi Kau tidak akan merepotkan Minnie lagi" ucap Hyukjae enteng.

Kedua namja itu menatapnya. Namun dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Donghae seolah berkata 'Jangan bahas itu sekarang'. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat menyesal.

"Kalian kenapa, eoh? Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Hyukjae menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua namja di hadapannya.

"Kyu, bagaimana? Apa Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. Sekarang ini ia lebih mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya.

"Aku melihatnya.. tapi tidak menemuinya" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tidak langsung menemuinya?"

"Aku melihatnya, Hae. Dia bersama seorang namja"

"Nugu?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

Donghae melirik Hyukjae, seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Wae?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae bingung.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Nugu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan" Hyukjae semakin bingung dengan kedua namja itu.

Donghae kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Berharap sahabatnya itu mau berbicara.

"Namjachingu.. siapa namjachingu Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Hyukjae saling berpandangan.

"Namjachingu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Donghae menimpali

"Namja itu memanggilnya 'Minnie chagi'. Siapa dia?"

"Apa Kau tahu sesuatu chagi?" Donghae bertanya pada Hyukjae. Mungkin saja yeojachingunya itu tahu sesuatu. Karena Sungmin dekat dengannya.

"Ani, Oppa. Minnie tidak pernah bercerita padaku kalau dia mempunyai namjachingu"

"Lalu siapa yang aku lihat tadi, mereka terlihat sangat akrab"

Mereka kembali diam. Memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sulit memang, karena Donghae dan Hyukjae tidak melihat sendiri seperti apa namja itu. Kyuhyun pun demikian, walaupun ia melihatnya, tapi tidak terlalu jelas. Lagipula namja yang bersama Sungmin tadi memakai kacamata hitam yang besar.

"Mungkin Siwon hyung" tebak Donghae.

"Siapa itu Siwon?"

"Dia pemilik restoran tempat Minnie bekerja. Dia juga mahasiswa tingkat akhir disini" Jelas Donghae.

"Tapi, Oppa. Aku rasa bukan dia. Karena tadi aku melihatnya sedang konsultasi dengan dosen pembimbing" Hyukjae angkat bicara.

"Kau yakin chagi?"

"Ne, Oppa. Bahkan tadi dia sempat menyapaku"

"Mungkin Hyukjae benar, Hae. Sudahlah, kita tidak usah membahasnya lagi. Kalaupun benar yang aku lihat itu namjachingunya, itu bukan urusan kita"

Donghae menghela nafas berat. Ia sedikit mengerti bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. aku bisa mengerti" Donghae menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya kalian berdua ini kenapa?" Hyukjae bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa chagi" ucap Donghae, kemudian kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, masalah Minnie biar aku dan Hyukkie yang mencari tahu. Sebaiknya Kau pulang saja, sepertinya kondisimu sedang tidak baik"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kepalanya memang terasa pusing karena memikirkan masalah ini. Tapi ia tidak mungkin membolos lagi. Ini hari pertamanya masuk kuliah setelah seminggu absen.

"Ini.. minumlah" Hyukjae menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja, itu belum aku minum"

"Gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap berada disana. Hyukjae yang memang sudah tidak ada kelas lagi setelah itu, hanya menemani Donghae. Sekaligus melepas kerinduan pada namjachingunya itu, karena kemarin mereka sama sekali tidak bertemu. Keduanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Huh, kalian mengacuhkanku" dengus Kyuhyun.

Dua orang yang bersamanya itu memang asyik bermesraan tanpa menghiraukannya. Sungguh keterlaluan.

"Makanya cepatlah cari pasangan. Bukankah banyak yeoja yang mengejarmu? Atau Kau mau dengan Minnie?" ledek Donghae.

"Aish.. Oppa. Mana mungkin Minnie mau"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Lee Hyukjae?!"

"Aku yakin Minnie tidak akan menyukaimu"

Kyuhyun kesal mendengar kata-kata Hyukjae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tertawa.

"Amo.. apa mungkin yang bersama Minnie itu dia" Hyukjae seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Apa Minnie sudah bertemu dengannya" lagi-lagi Hyukjae mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengerti.

"Chagi, dia siapa maksudmu?"

"Pemilik labu" jawab Hyukjae.

"MWO?!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 7 update!

Kya.. kya.. itu Kyu sama Ming ngapain? Kkk

Lagi-lagi Author bikin KyuMin berantem *dibakar reader*

Special thanks buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya. Review lagi, ne.

Yang kebetulan mampir, thanks juga. Jangan lupa mampir lagi.

Gomawo ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Donghae terbelalak. Sungguh mereka berdua sedang tidak ingin bercanda sekarang. Bahkan menurut mereka, lelucon dari Hyukjae sangat tidak lucu.

"Ya! Hyukjae, tidak bisakah Kau serius sekarang?" protes Kyuhyun. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa yeoja itu masih sempat bercanda disaat seperti ini.

"Kyu benar, Chagi. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu" Donghae sependapat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kalian berdua pikir aku sedang menceritakan lelucon, eoh? Ck, aku ini sedang serius" ucap Hyukjae kesal. Merasa hal yang ia bicarakan hanya dianggap sebagai lelucon, sangat menyebalkan.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan pemilik labu?" Donghae menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Pemilik labu, apa itu masih bisa disebut sebagai sebuah nama atau panggilan. Bukankah itu terdengar aneh. Mungkin banyak orang yang akan mengatakan kalau itu aneh, bukan hanya Donghae.

"Pemilik labu itu namja yang Minnie suka, Oppa"

"Mwo? Minnie suka dengan penjual labu, begitu maksudnya?"

"Aish.. Oppa. Bukan begitu, pemilik labu hanya panggilan dari Minnie untuk namja itu" Hyukjae mulai gemas. Sedikit merutuki dirinya kenapa bisa memiliki namjachingu seperti Donghae, yang menurutnya susah diajak bicara serius.

"Lalu? Siapa sebenarnya dia?" Donghae tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Molla, Minnie tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya"

"Ayolah Chagi, ceritakan pada kami" desak Donghae. Ia sangat penasaran dengan pemilik labu.

"Wae? Penasaran, eoh?" Hyukjae menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Chagi, jangan menggodaku"

Hyukjae terdiam sebentar. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Haruskah ia menjelaskannya pada kedua namja itu.

"Aku tidak tahu yang aku lakukan ini benar atau tidak. Karena ini mengenai masa lalu Minnie. Tapi sepertinya kalian harus tahu. Jadi, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Terutama Kau Cho Kyuhyun sunbae" Hyukjae menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu Kau menyukai Minnie. Tidak perlu pura-pura begitu"

"Ayolah Kyu, mengaku saja" Donghae menyikut Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. kalian ini apa-apaan. Haruskah Kau menatapku seperti itu, Lee Hyukjae?" dengus Kyuhyun yang malah membuat Donghae semakin ingin menggoda namja itu.

"Dan haruskah aku meneruskan ceritaku, Cho Kyuhyun sunbae?" Hyukjae tidak mau kalah.

"Ne, Chagi. Teruskan saja ceritamu" Donghae berusaha menengahi. Ia tahu benar, kedua orang itu akan terus melanjutkan perdebatannya jika dibiarkan begitu saja.

Hyukjae mengalah. Ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan ceritanya seperti yang Donghae mau, daripada harus berdebat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu kan, Oppa. Minnie sangat menyukai labu. Sampai-sampai banyak benda miliknya yang berhubungan dengan labu"

"Ne, tentu saja aku tahu" tukas Donghae.

"Tapi, apa Kau tahu kenapa Minnie bisa begitu?"

"Ani, memangnya kenapa?" Donghae menggeleng.

Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam. Lalu perlahan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Ia perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk hal ini. Menceritakan sesuatu seperti ini menurutnya sangat berat dilakukan, apalagi ini menyangkut masa lalu Minnie. Yang jelas-jelas sahabat baiknya sendiri.

"Minnie masih mengingat janji si pemilik labu. Namja itu bilang suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali, dan menemui Minnie. Selama Minnie masih menyukai labu, namja itu pasti akan mengenalinya" Jelas Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, setelah beberapa saat ia memikirkan penjelasan Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana kalau namja itu tidak pernah kembali?"

Hyukjae kembali diam. Belum mau menjawab pertanyaan Donghae ataupun sekedar melanjutkan ceritanya yang belum selesai.

"Entahlah, Oppa. Aku pun pernah menanyakan itu pada Minnie. Tapi yeoja keras kepala itu selalu percaya bahwa suatu saat mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi" ucap Hyukjae pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Minnie bisa melakukan hal gila seperti itu"

Donghae masih belum percaya sepenuhnya kalau ternyata Sungmin bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Melakukan hal yang menurutnya gila. Menunggu namja yang tidak jelas keberadaannya. Memegang janji yang bisa dibilang sulit untuk ditepati.

"Itu belum seberapa, Oppa. Kalau saja Kau tahu apa yang Minnie harapkan dari namja itu. Aish, aku berani memastikan kalau dia sudah tidak waras"

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Donghae sedikit ragu. Apa lagi yang akan ia dengar kali ini. Kejutan apa yang sudah menantinya sekarang.

"Ciuman pertama.."

"MWO?!" Donghae menelan ludahnya susah payah. Apa-apaan ini? benarkah yang baru saja ia dengar. Sungguh ia berharap ada kesalahan dengan pendengarannya kali ini.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan ciuman pertama, Chagi?" Donghae meminta penjelasan. Walaupun ia tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Haruskah aku menjelaskan itu, Oppa? Kau tahu kan apa itu ciuman pertama? Kita bahkan pernah melakukannya" Hyukjae memelankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Semburat merah perlahan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa Kau membahas itu" Donghae terlihat kikuk.

"Jadi maksudmu, Minnie ingin melakukannya dengan namja itu?" lanjut Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk. Sepertinya ia masih mengingat ciuman pertamannya, hingga ia tidak berani menatap Donghae.

"Tapi, apa Kau yakin kalau Minnie belum pernah melakukannya? Bisa saja kan dia pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya" Donghae melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih saja diam. Atau bisa dibilang, Kyuhyun mungkin sedang melamun. Namun itu hanya sekilas, karena Donghae segera kembali menatap Hyukjae. Tidak mau yeojachingunya menaruh curiga pada mereka.

"Aish.. aku tahu benar bagaimana Minnie. Dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Menjalin hubungan serius dengan namja lain saja dia tidak mau. Minnie terlalu menginginkan si pemilik labu" jelas Hyukjae. Ia sangat yakin dengan ucapannya. Karena ia merasa sangat mengetahui seperti apa sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana seandainya.. eumm aku bilang ini seandainya.. Minnie pernah melakukannya, mungkin tanpa sengaja? Atau seandainya lagi, ada namja yang melakukannya pada Minnie"

Sebenarnya Donghae tidak mau menanyakan hal ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia dan mungkin Kyuhyun harus mengetahuinya. Lagipula, bukankah ia sendiri pernah melihat Kyuhyun melakukannya pada Sungmin.

"Sudah aku bilang, Oppa. Minnie tidak akan pernah melakukannya dengan namja lain. Tapi, seandainya ada namja yang melakukan itu.. Aish.."

"Wae?" potong Donghae cepat.

"Artinya namja itu cari mati"

"M-maksudnya?"

"Aku yakin Minnie akan sangat membenci namja itu" ucap Hyukjae sinis.

"GAWAT!" pekik Donghae panik.

"Wae, Oppa?"

Donghae tidak menjawab.

"Aku pergi" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara. Tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan Hyukjae begitu saja. Tidak mempedulikan Donghae yang berusaha memanggilnya agar kembali.

**.**

Sungmin duduk tenang di dalam mobil. Disampingnya terlihat seorang namja berkaca mata hitam. Jika dilihat-lihat, namja itu bisa dibilang tampan. Bahkan sangat tampan.

"Oppa, kenapa Kau memakai kaca mata hitam seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin, seraya memperhatikan wajah namja disampingnya.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka dengan penampilanku, Chagi?" namja itu menurunkan sedikit kaca matanya sebatas hidung. Menoleh sekilas ke arah Sungmin, mengingat ia harus tetap fokus menyetir.

"Ani, aku hanya tidak biasa melihat Kau seperti ini"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti penjahat, eoh?" namja itu mengerutkan kening.

"Ani, Kau tetap terlihat tampan, Oppa" Sungmin terkekeh.

"Merayu, eoh?"

"Aish, aku tidak merayu. Ya sudah, lupakan saja. Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat namja itu tidak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, Chagi. Aku gemas melihatmu seperti ini" namja itu mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Ya! Hentikan, Oppa" Sungmin makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak akan, sebelum Kau berhenti bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu"

"Aish, Oppa.."

Namja itu segera berhenti mencubit, setelah Sungmin berhenti mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Appo..." Sungmin memegangi pipinya yang sedikit merah karena dicubit olah namja itu.

"Mianhae, Chagi. Salahmu sendiri yang terlalu menggemaskan, membuatku ingin sekali mencubit" namja itu lantas mengusap pipi Sungmin.

"Lain kali tidak akan aku maafkan, huh" dengus Sungmin, dengan ekspresi sebal yang dibuat-buat.

"Ne, akan aku ingat ancamanmu itu" ucap namja itu.

"Tapi aku tidak janji. Mungkin saja aku tidak tahan melihatmu yang begitu menggemaskan, kemudian tanpa sadar mencubitmu lagi" lanjutnya, kemudian tertawa puas.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

Namja itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin sebal.

"Kita mau kemana, Oppa?" Sungmin memandangi namja yang masih setia pada kemudinya.

"Biar aku pikirkan" namja itu lantas berpikir, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kemudi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat kerjamu saja, Chagi?" namja itu meminta pendapat.

Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Oppa. Terserah Kau saja"

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi itu pun melaju dengan cepat, menuju tempat yang sudah mereka sepakati.

**.**

"Aku rasa, aku perlu pendapatmu untuk ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Chagi?" namja itu menyerahkan ponselnya. Sungmin mengamati beberapa gambar yang muncul dilayar ponsel itu.

"Bagus, Oppa. Seharusnya tidak perlu Kau tanyakan padaku. Aku yakin semua yang Kau buat itu pasti hasilnya bagus" Sungmin kembali menyerahkannya pada namja yang duduk di depannya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat kerja Sungmin. Mereka memilih untuk duduk di sudut ruangan, agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terganggu oleh ramainya pengunjung restoran itu.

"Aku hanya merasa kurang percaya diri" ucap namja itu.

"Yakinlah, Oppa. Kau itu hebat. Lagipula untuk apa Kau selalu menanyakan hal itu padaku. Sedangkan aku ini bukan ahlinya"

"Sudah pernah aku katakan. Karena aku percaya dengan penilaianmu, Chagi" namja itu tersenyum.

"Kalau Kau bisa percaya padaku, lalu kenapa Kau tidak bisa percaya pada dirimu sendiri, Oppa"

"Aku takut, jika nanti aku terlalu egois dan bersikap sombong. Lagipula sehebat apapun seseorang, pasti dia butuh orang lain untuk menilainya kan?" ucap namja itu bijaksana.

"Ne, Oppa. Kau benar. Sikapmu yang seperti itu pula yang aku suka, Oppa"

"Jangan merayuku, Chagi" namja itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda.

"Aish, Oppa. Kenapa Kau sering sekali mengatakan kalau aku merayumu? Itu tidak benar" wajah Sungmin memerah, malu diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Chagi, saat Kau malu seperti ini terlihat sangat manis" goda namja itu.

"Ya! Jangan memanggil Minnie dengan sebutan chagi!" sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Sontak membuat mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan ke arah namja yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Terlihat namja bertubuh atletis yang tengah membawa sebuah nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

"Siwon oppa" panggil Sungmin pada namja betubuh atletis itu.

"Hei, Kau! Kenapa memanggilnya chagi? Kau pikir Minnie itu yeojachingumu, eoh?" Siwon menatap tajam ke arah namja yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Namun, namja itu malah tertawa puas melihat sikap Siwon yang menunjukan rasa cemburunya.

"Siwon~ah, lihat dirimu. Kau lucu sekali" namja itu masih saja tertawa, malah semakin tidak terkendali.

"Ya! Jangan menertawaiku" Siwon semakin kesal melihat namja itu.

"Sudahlah Siwon oppa, jangan berteriak begitu. Kau mau pengunjung restoranmu kabur, eoh? dan Yesung oppa, berhentilah tertawa. Tidak ada yang lucu disini" ucap Sungmin menengahi.

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, kedua namja itu pun mulai kembali bersikap tenang.

"Oppa, kenapa Kau yang mengantarkan pesanan? Apa semuanya sibuk?" tanya Sungmin pada Siwon, saat ia merasa suasana diantara mereka bertiga semakin canggung.

"Ani, kebetulan tadi aku melihatmu bersama Yesung disini. Jadi aku sengaja mengantarnya, khusus untuk kalian" Siwon meletakan pesanan Sungmin dan Yesung di atas meja. Kemudian ia ikut duduk bersama mereka berdua.

"Wah kita beruntung sekali, Chagi. Yang mengatarkan pesanan kita bukan pelayan, tapi pemilik restorannya langsung. Gomawo Siwon~ah" Yesung langsung mengambil minuman yang memang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi.

"Ya! Sudah aku bilang, jangan memanggilnya chagi" ucap Siwon kesal.

"Minnie memperbolehkanku memanggilnya chagi. Kenapa Kau yang harus marah? Cemburu, eoh?" Yesung dengan sengaja menggoda Siwon. Membuat namja itu semakin kesal, dan salah tingkah. Merasa takut kalau saja Sungmin mengetahui bahwa ia memang cemburu pada kedekatan Yesung dengan yeoja kelincinya itu. Siwon mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya tepat ke arah Yesung. Namun sepertinya percuma, karena Yesung malah makin semangat memanas-manasi Siwon. Sedangkan Sungmin tetap bersikap santai, masih belum sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berada di dalam permainan Yesung.

**.**

Sejak pulang dari kampus, Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Wajahnya sangat kusut. Penampilannya pun berantakan. Mata hazelnya terlihat sayu. Ia juga jadi lebih banyak diam. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau begitu bodoh"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, mencoba menahan amarah yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu ditujukan pada siapa.

"Kau bodoh, Lee Sungmin. Kau yeoja bodoh..." desis Kyuhyun. Ia duduk di atas lantai, sesekali ia bentur-benturkan kepala bagian belakangnya pada tembok berwarna biru cerah tempat ia bersandar.

"Benarkah kau masih menunggunya? Menunggu namja yang bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalimu?" Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, sudah begitu lama kau menunggunya? Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan? Tidak pernahkah terlintas dalam pikiranmu untuk melupakannya? Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau bisa seperti itu..." Kyuhyun terus mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang memang terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Semua tertanyaan itu seharusnya ia tujukan pada Sungmin, tapi tidak mungkin ia menanyakannya. Kyuhyun kembali teringat saat Sungmin menangis karena ia menciumnya.

"Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis. Aku tidak mau kau membenciku karena hal itu..." air mata Kyuhyun mengalir begitu saja, tak terkendali. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalahnya pada Sungmin membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Kyuhyun akui, jika ia memang mencintai yeoja itu. Tapi, sikap buruknya pada Sungmin, membuat yeoja itu sekarang membencinya. Lalu, bagaimana sekarang? Masih adakah kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk menebus kesalahannya dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Jika ada kesempatan seperti itu, ia berjanji akan memperlakukan Sungmin dengan baik. Bahkan ia akan berusaha agar Sungmin mau menerimanya.

"Kau milikku, Lee Sungmin.. hanya milikku"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong...

Author comeback! *ikutan SHINee*

Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.. chapter 8 baru author update sekarang, karena Author lagi banyak kerjaan.

Gomawo, buat yang masih setia baca dan review FF ini ^^

Dan juga buat yang kebetulan mampir~


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**Puk**

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu jatuh mengenai kepalanya, sangat pelan hingga ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Mata hazelnya meneliti seluruh penjuru taman kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul. Nihil. Siapa orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu? yang dengan seenaknya melempari kepala Kyuhyun. Uh, atau mungkin sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya tadi berasal dari atas? Rasanya lebih tidak mungkin lagi, sudah jelas di atasnya tidak ada apapun, hanya langit.

Tunggu, kira-kira apa yang tadi menimpa kepalanya? Kyuhyun penasaran. Ia semakin mempertajam penglihatannya, mencari-cari sesuatu di atas rerumputan yang dipijaknya. Bahkan ia sampai turun dari kursi yang diduduki, berjongkok dan terus mencari. Hingga akhirnya tangan itu menyentuh sesuatu.

"Ini.. Siapa yang membuangnya?" Kyuhyun memungut benda kecil yang baru saja ia temukan. Kembali duduk di kursi panjang berwarna cokelat pudar. Sekali lagi ia melihat sekeliling, memastikan siapa oknum dibalik kejadian ini. Namun tetap saja usahanya sia-sia, ia tidak melihat seorangpun disana. Kyuhyun menghela napas. Kemudian melirik benda kecil yang ada di genggamannya. Sebuah kalung berwarna perak, dengan liontin menyerupai bentuk lingkaran tidak rata berwana orange cerah. Di tepian liontin itu terdapat batu-batu kecil berwarna bening yang berkilau. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa namanya. Kyuhyun terus mengamati liontin itu. Bukan, itu jelas bukan bentuk lingkaran. Kyuhyun coba menebak, sepertinya ia tahu bentuk apa itu.

"Labu?" raut wajahnya terlihat bingung. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, aneh.

Kyuhyun berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan taman untuk pulang ke rumah. Tidak lupa ia memasukan kalung itu ke dalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Ya, awalnya Kyuhyun memang berencana menyimpan kalung itu. Namun rencana itu berubah total saat sesuatu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di samping rerimbunan bunga matahari. Tinggi tamanan itu hampir sama dengan tingginya sekarang. Bahkan ada beberapa yang lebih tinggi darinya, walaupun bunganya masih kuncup.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya, bukan pada bunga matahari, ia bertanya pada yeoja kecil yang berada diantara rerimbunan itu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yeoja kecil itu masih betah menunduk, tangan mungilnya memeluk kaki yang ditekuk. Kyuhyun ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini.." Kyuhyun mengangsurkan benda yang diambilnya dari saku.

Yeoja itu melihat sekilas benda itu, tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Ini milikmu kan? Aku menemukannya disana" Kyuhyun menunjuk kursi panjang yang tadi ia duduki.

Yeoja itu masih diam, tidak peduli.

"Kau.. membuangnya? Kenapa? Bukankah ini terlihat cantik?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat yeoja itu menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka beradu. Seketika itu, Kyuhyun merasa terperangkap ke dalam tatapan yeoja kecil itu, membuat Kyuhyun ikut merasakan kepedihan yang ada disana.

"Bukan, bukan aku" ucap yeoja itu datar.

Kyuhyun tidak percaya, ia sangat yakin kalung yang masih ditangannya adalah milik yeoja itu. Bagaimana ia tidak yakin, lihat saja pakaian yang dipakai yeoja itu, jelas tergambar kartun labu yang lucu. Belum lagi jepit rambut berbentuk labu yang tersemat di rambut indahnya itu, semakin meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa yeoja itulah pemiliknya.

"Simpanlah ini.." Kyuhyun meraih tangan yeoja itu, kemudian meletakan kalung itu disana.

Tiba-tiba saja yeoja kecil itu terisak, membuat Kyuhyun semakin kebingungan. Ia berusaha menenangkan dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung yeoja itu pelan. Bukannya tenang, yeoja itu malah terus menangis. Membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan.

"Aku takut.. hiks"

"Takut? Tenanglah, bukankah ada aku yang menemanimu disini"

"Apa dia akan membuangku?"

"Eh? Nugu?" Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang yeoja itu bicarakan.

Yeoja itu meluruskan kakinya, sepertinya ia sudah mulai tenang sekarang. Tangan mungil itu mengusap pipi tembamnya yang basah.

"Saat di pemakaman, ajussi berbadan besar itu bilang akan membawaku pergi. Aku takut ajussi itu akan membuangku" ucapnya polos.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Aku merindukan kalian" ia mendekap kalung itu, dan kembali terisak.

"Apa benda itu penting untukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ini hadiah dari eomma dan appa untukku, tapi mereka tidak sempat memberikannya padaku. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan menuju Seoul, polisi menemukan ini saat memeriksa jenazah kedua orang tuaku"

"Tapi kenapa Kau membuangnya?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Percuma aku memiliki benda ini, aku hanya ingin mereka kembali. Aku membutuhkan orang tuaku lebih dari apapun" yeoja kecil itu tersenyum kecut.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerti dengan keadaan yang dialami yeoja itu.

"Aku yakin mereka memberikan itu dengan penuh cinta untukmu. Kalau sampai Kau membuangnya, pasti mereka sedih. Karena Kau telah membuang cinta yang mereka berikan itu. Walaupun sekarang mereka telah pergi, bukankah cinta mereka masih bisa Kau rasakan dengan benda itu" ucap Kyuhyun.

Yeoja kecil itu tertegun, hatinya membenarkan perkataan namja berusia sepuluh tahun itu. Tanpa disadari, ia merasa kagum pada namja itu. Seulas senyum samar-samar mulai terlihat di bibirnya.

"Kau lebih manis saat tersenyum seperti ini. Sekarang lebih baik Kau pulang"

"Tapi, ajussi itu..." ia menggangtung kata-katanya.

"Jangan takut, mungkin ajussi itu berniat baik untuk merawatmu. Lagipula masih ada kalung itu, setidaknya Kau tidak akan merasa kesepian" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ne.." yeoja itu mengangguk mantap.

"Cepatlah pulang, ini sudah sangat sore"

Yeoja itu tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih memandangi kepergiannya.

Setelah beberapa langkah, yeoja itu berhenti. Membalikan badan, memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Siapa namamu?" teriak yeoja itu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti saat kita bertemu lagi"

Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Hei Yeoja Labu, Kau mau berjanji sesuatu padaku?"

"Uh? Ne.."

"Kau harus selalu semangat, arraseo?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi.

"Ne, arraseo" yeoja itu mengangguk mantap.

"Kau.. akan mengingatku kan?" lanjutnya

"Tentu saja, selama Labu masih mengelilingimu" Kyuhyun tertawa, matanya menyipit. Ekspresinya sungguh membuat hati yeoja itu menjadi hangat.

Kedua anak itu saling melempar senyum, sebelum akhirnya mereka memilih jalan pulang masing-masing.

**.**

Kyuhyun terengah, napasnya sangat tidak beraturan. Segelas air putih yang tersedia disamping tempat tidurnya sudah ia tandaskan, tidak tersisa setetespun.

Mimpi itu, bayangan tentang yeoja labu dimasa lalunya. Entah kenapa semenjak hari itu, saat Hyukjae menceritakan semuanya, Kyuhyun merasa dihantui rasa bersalah. Bahkan sudah satu minggu ini, kenangan masa kecilnya itu selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Terlebih lagi saat ia melihat Sungmin, yang tidak lain adalah yeoja labunya.

"Mianhae.." Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya frustasi, ia terisak.

Kondisi fisiknya lemah, tubuhnya terlihat makin kurus. Wajahnya makin terlihat pucat, dengan lingkaran hitam yang terlihat dibagian bawah matanya. Pipinya pun terlihat makin tirus.

Kyuhyun beringsut dari tempat tidurnya, saat mendengar bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi.

**Klik**

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja tinggi dengan kedua tangan yang menenteng dua bungkusan plastik putih besar.

Keduanya tidak saling menyapa, hanya diam lalu berjalan masuk.

Namja yang baru saja datang itu, Donghae. Ia langsung menuju dapur, memindahkan satu persatu barang yang ada di plastik besar itu ke dalam lemari pendingin. Sisanya ia simpan di lemari bagian atas.

"Kau tidak tidur lagi semalam?" tanya Donghae saat keluar dari dapur. Ia meletakkan dua minuman kaleng diatas meja.

"Kau pasti belum makan, mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir pucat itu.

"Kyu, bagaimanapun juga tubuhmu itu butuh asupan gizi. Lihat kondisimu sekarang, sangat menyedihkan" Donghae sebenarnya merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang semakin buruk, tapi ia juga kesal karena sahabatnya itu tidak mau mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Terserah apa yang Kau lakukan, Kyu. Aku lelah" Donghae menyerah, putus asa.

Kyuhyun bergeming, tatapan matanya jauh menerawang entah kemana. Kemudian dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret, ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Donghae yang melihatnya pun hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Hae, tolong antarkan aku" Kyuhyun kembali dari kamarnya. Kini ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya, t-shirt cokelat lengan panjang, dengan jeans hitam pekat.

"Kau yakin akan pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu? diluar sangat dingin, Kyu. Salju belum sepenuhnya hilang, Kau tahu?"

"Sudahlah, Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku"

Donghae menurut. Jika Kyuhyun sudah berkata seperti itu, maka tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi selain menurutinya.

Kedua namja itu berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Donghae yang terparkir di halaman apartemen.

"Kita kemana?" Tanya Donghae saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Restoran Choi Siwon" jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Donghae sontak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia tahu benar ada apa disana, hal itu pula yang membuat Donghae ragu untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau yakin?" Donghae cemas. Kali ini perasaannya sangat tidak tenang. Melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, ia tidak tega jika nanti sahabatnya itu harus menelan kekecewaan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Namun melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyum tipis, membuat Donghae paham.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, hanya lima belas menit, mereka sudah berada di dekat restoran milik Siwon.

Kyuhyun sengaja menyuruh Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya sedikit jauh dari restoran.

"Kau pulang saja, Hae" ucap Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae urung membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Wae?"

"Pulanglah, ini urusanku. Aku tidak mau melibatkanmu, apalagi sampai merepotkanmu. Gomawo sudah mengantarku" Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, lalu tersenyum sekilas.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku. Arraseo?" ucap Donghae sebelum Kyuhyun menjauh. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

**.**

"Minnie..." pekik seorang yeoja.

"Aish.. Bummie Eonnie, waeyo?" Sungmin masih sibuk menata hidangan yang dipesan oleh tamu.

"Namja itu, Cho Kyuhyun.. dia kemari lagi" bisik Kibum, takut para pegawai lain mendengarnya.

"Aish, dasar namja keras kepala. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi"

"Tapi kali ini dia tidak masuk, aku lihat dia hanya mondar-mandir di luar. Padahal cuaca sangat dingin" Kibum melirik Sungmin, menunggu respon apa yang akan yeoja itu berikan.

"Biarkan saja" ketus Sungmin.

Kibum melongo, tidak biasanya Sungmin bersikap seperti itu. Sangat dingin, seakan tidak peduli pada siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin membawa makanan yang tadi disiapkannya, lalu menghidangkan di meja tamu. Matanya sekilas memandang kearah luar.

**Deg**

Sungmin pucat, namja itu sedang tersenyum getir ke arahnya. Hatinya remuk, saat melihat tubuh namja itu sangat tidak terurus. Kurus.. dan pucat.

Namun Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempat itu, tidak mau lebih lama melihat namja itu. Ia takut, hatinya akan goyah hingga dengan mudah luluh pada Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh.. kenapa dia keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu. Apa tidak ada mantel yang bisa dia pakai" Sungmin mendengus kesal, tanpa sadar tersimpan rasa kekhawatiran yang sangat besar dalam hatinya.

Walaupun Sungmin bilang tidak ingin melihat namja itu, tapi kenyataannya ia terus saja mengamati Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Bahkan saat terlihat Kyuhyun berjalan sempoyongan, hatinya tergerak untuk menolongnya.

"Minnie, lebih baik Kau temui dia" suara Kibum membuat Sungmin tersentak.

"Tidak perlu"

"Minnie, aku tahu. Jauh di dalam hatimu, masih ada rasa peduli yang sangat besar untuknya"

Sungmin menunduk, seakan menyesali sikapnya.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa membencinya, iya kan? Kau hanya takut kalau suatu saat Kau menyukainya, takut nantinya akan kecewa. Itu terlihat di matamu"

Sungmin menatap Kibum. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di luar sana. Sejenak perasaannya kacau, hatinya membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Kibum. Tapi otaknya menolak, memaksanya untuk tetap berpikir bahwa dirinya benar-benar membenci namja itu.

Sungmin merasa lemah, tidak berdaya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengikuti hatinya atau tetap mempertahankan egonya.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Kyuhyunlah yang paling lemah. Bukan hanya karena beban dalam pikiran dan luka dihatinya. Juga karena kondisi fisiknya yang memang tidak memungkinkan, ditambah cuaca diluar yang sangat menusuk kulit.

Kaki Kyuhyun gemetar, tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Ia merasa seluruh tulang dan persendiannya sangat lemas. Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap berdiri dan tersenyum, walaupun rasanya kedua kaki itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi menopang beban tubuhnya. Hangat. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat.

**Tes**

Salju yang tadinya berwarna putih, sekarang ternoda oleh cairan merah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak limbung. Namun sepertinya gravitasi bumi lebih kuat menariknya, hingga ia jatuh tersungkur menyentuh lapisan salju yang dingin. Pandangannya mulai kabur, seketika itu pula ia merasakan orang-orang mengerumuninya.

Samar-samar ia melihat seorang yeoja berlari ke arahnya. Yeoja itu membawa tubuh lemah Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Tangan itu, menyentuh pipi tirus Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Yeoja itu terisak. Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan air mata yeoja itu yang menetes ke pipinya.

"U..ul..jim..ma" suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat lemah, ia berusaha tersenyum.

Darah itu masih terus mengalir, meskipun sudah berulang kali dibersihkan.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sekarang ia merasa nyaman, berada dalam dekapan yeoja yang masih terus menangisinya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh itu. Aroma yang sangat ia rindukan.

Kesadarannya makin melemah. Untuk membuka mata saja Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup. Lagi, dia merasakan tangan itu menyentuh pipinya. Semakin hangat.

Terakhir yang ia dengar hanya suara yeoja itu.

"Kyu.."

Ya, yeoja itu, Lee Sungmin memanggil namanya

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kemudian semuanya gelap.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeong ^^

Yah lagi-lagi TBC kkk~

Gimana chapter 9 ini? aneh ya?

Di chapter ini Author bikin Kyu tersiksa, sebenernya kurang puas sih nyiksanya :p *dibakar SparKyu*

Gomawo buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya, review terus ya!

Gomawo juga yang kebetulan mampir ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**.**

Sungmin menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri disana. Memandangi dunia dari balik kaca jendela. Sungmin merasa dirinya kembali ke masa lalu. Tempat yang sama, suasana yang sama, dan orang yang sama. Sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya, yang jelas itu datang dari dalam hatinya telah mendorong Sungmin masuk dalam situasi ini. Mungkin itu hanya rasa belas kasih, atau empati saja. Sungmin tidak berani memikirkan kata-kata lain lagi.

Seseorang yang juga berada di tempat itu hanya diam, bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Bukan berarti dia tidak peduli pada kegelisahan Sungmin. Tapi memang begitulah keadaanya, terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Sungmin berbalik, berjalan mendekati orang itu. Kemudian menduduki kursi di samping ranjang. Ada perasaan aneh, seperti pukulan yang teramat kuat hingga membuat hatinya terluka saat melihat wajah pucat di depannya. Perlahan ia menyentuh pelipis orang itu, suhunya masih tinggi. Mungkin cairan yang tadi disuntikan belum bekerja dengan sempurna.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa ini seperti lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu"

Sungmin merogoh saku seragam kokinya, mengambil ponsel. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia mengetikan beberapa kata lalu mengirimnya.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, aku harap Kau sudah bangun saat aku kembali nanti"

Sungmin membetulkan letak selimut yang sedikit terlipat, kemudian beranjak dari ruangan itu.

**.**

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Cahaya dari luar jendela membuatnya harus berusaha keras untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Kau sudah sadar, eoh?" suara Donghae yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi membuatnya sedikit menolehkan kepala.

"Tempat ini..." Kyuhyun bergumam.

"Tentu saja ini Rumah Sakit, jangan katakan kalau Kau tidak tahu. Apa kepalamu mengalami benturan, eoh?"

Kyuhyun diam sesaat. Mengamati seluruh ruangan itu, seakan ia sedang berada di tempat asing.

"Sungmin.."

"Sungmin? Ah, dia bilang mau keluar sebentar. Dia yang membawamu kesini, dia juga yang memberi tahuku tentang kondisimu"

"Apa dia juga..." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Tempat ini, seakan sedang menghakimi Kyuhyun atas perlakuan buruknya pada Sungmin. Seperti halnya Sungmin, ia juga merasa kembali ke masa lalu. Tempat yang sama, bahkan bangsal yang ia tempati juga sama. Hanya saja, situasinya berbeda. Dulu saat mengenal Sungmin di tempat ini, Kyuhyun sangat membenci yeoja itu. Tapi sekarang mungkin posisinya terbalik, Sungminlah yang membencinya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut, sangat menyakitkan.

"Kyu, gwenchana?" Donghae panik melihat Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya menahan sakit.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia terus mengerang kesakitan hingga tubuhnya ikut menggeliat. Membuat Donghae semakin panik.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, seseorang membuka pintu. Seketika itu, Donghae melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Minnie, syukurlah Kau disini" ucap Donghae sedikit lega, namun tetap terlihat raut wajah yang panik.

"Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" Sungmin bergegas menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat sangat cemas, sampai-sampai tas yang sedari tadi dibawa ia geletakan begitu saja.

Kyuhyun masih terus mengerang, menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Seakan merasa kepalanya mau pecah.

"Kyu, gwenchana?" Sungmin semakin panik melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Ia mengatupkan tangannya pada kedua pipi tirus Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku akan menemui dokter. Oppa, tolong jaga dia"

Donghae mengangguk, mengerti maksud perkataan yeoja itu.

Sungmin berniat untuk keluar, tapi tangan Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Andwae.."

Sungmin berdiri mematung, tubuhnya seketika terasa kaku saat Kyuhyun memegangi tangannya seperti ini.

"Gwenchana, aku hanya butuh Kau disini" suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau. Mungkin karena dia sedang manahan sakit, atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Benar, jauh di dalam hatinya ada perasaan bahagia bisa melihat yeoja itu lagi. Tapi, disaat yang bersamaan ia juga merasakan sakit yang begitu menusuk hatinya.

"Arraseo.." melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang begitu memohon, membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ehm.." Donghae berdeham.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku keluar membeli makanan untuk Kyu" lanjutnya. Bukankah itu sebuah alasan yang paling masuk akal? Donghae bisa memahami situasi antara dua anak manusia itu. Jadi, meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan ini sepertinya keputusan yang sangat tepat.

"Mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun saat Donghae sudah keluar dari sana.

"Apa kepalamu masih terasa sakit"

"Mianhae" Kyuhyun mengulanginya lagi.

"Ah, tadi aku ke apartemenmu untuk mengambil beberapa baju dan..."

"Lee Sungmin, mianhae" potong Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Sepertinya percuma saja ia berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan terus mengucapkan kata itu.

"Aku mohon.. maafkan aku"

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Sebaiknya Kau banyak istirahat. Tidak perlu memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu" ekspresi Sungmin kembali dingin. Bahkan ia mengucapkannya tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

Sakit. Itu yang sekarang Kyuhyun rasakan. Perlahan ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin, meletakan tangan itu di dada bidangnya.

"Apa Kau bisa merasakannya? Disini.. sakit sekali"

Sungmin diam, tidak merespon. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, hingga suara isakan itu terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae.." Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sangat bodoh telah membuat Sungmin menangis lagi.

"Ani, aku yang salah. Mianhae, Kyu" ucap Sungmin di tengah isakannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum.

"Uljima, Kau telihat jelek saat menangis" Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau cari mati, eoh?" Sungmin terkekeh.

"Ani, itu memang benar. Kau itu jelek saat menangis"

Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Argh.."

"Ah, mianhae Kyu. Aku tidak sengaja, apa itu sakit?"

"Ani.." Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah panik Sungmin.

"Aish, Kau mengerjaiku"

Kemudian mereka sama-sama tertawa. Terlihat jelas masalah yang selama ini menjadi jarak diantara keduanya sudah berakhir.

**.**

"Gamsahamnida" Donghae membungkuk setelah menerima bungkusan makanan dari pelayan kedai di seberang Rumah Sakit.

Sebenarnya Donghae tidak perlu keluar dari Rumah Sakit, karena disana juga terdapat kantin. Tapi namja itu tahu benar, Kyuhyun tidak akan mau memakan makanan yang berasal dari Rumah Sakit. Jadi daripada ia harus mendengar berbagai macam alasan Kyuhyun sebagai tanda penolakan, lebih baik ia mengalah dengan membelikan makanan di luar.

Donghae berjalan menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit dengan menenteng bungkusan makanan. Menuju bangsal tempat Kyuhyun dirawat.

"Makanan datang.." ucap Donghae ketika membuka pintu.

"Ssstt" Sungmin mempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar Donghae tidak berisik.

Donghae melihat ke arah ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau makanlah dulu" bisik Donghae.

"Nanti saja. Kyu baru saja tidur, aku takut dia terbangun" Sungmin masih menepuk-nepuk tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, aku taruh di meja" Donghae mengusap rambut Sungmin.

"Oppa, gomawo"

"Aish Kau ini seperti dengan orang lain saja. Oh, lihat ekspresinya" Donghae mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Baru kali ini Donghae melihat Kyuhyun tidur dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Sangat tenang, bahkan wajah evil yang biasa ia lihat sekarang malah terlihat seperti anak kecil yang begitu polos. Donghae tahu, sepertinya ia harus banyak berterima kasih pada Sungmin kali ini.

'Minnie, andai saja Kau tahu. Begitu besar pengaruh yang Kau berikan pada hidup Kyu' Donghae membatin. Ia sadar bagaimana yeoja itu dengan cepat mengubah hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan sempat membuat Kyuhyun seperti enggan hidup saat Sungmin menjauhinya.

"Oppa.." Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae.

"Oh?"

"Kau melamun, eoh?" tanya Sungmin, karena Donghae dari tadi hanya diam tidak mendengar saat Sungmin memanggilnya berulang kali.

"Ani, hanya memikirkan kondisi Kyu" ucap Donghae sebagai alasan.

"Dia akan segera pulih, Oppa tidak perlu khawatir"

"Eum, apa Kyu hidup dengan baik? Maksudku, apa dia makan dengan teratur? Kenapa badannya kurus sekali.." lanjut Sungmin.

Donghae diam sejenak, sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ani, dia bahkan tidak mau makan sejak Kau pergi. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sedih dengan kejadian itu"

"Mianhae, aku tidak tahu akan jadi begini" Sungmin terlihat murung.

Donghae sedikit menyesal telah mengatakan itu pada Sungmin, tapi setidaknya yeoja itu harus tahu bagaimana kacaunya hidup Kyuhyun setelah yeoja itu meninggalkannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu. Yang penting sekarang masalahnya sudah selesai" Donghae berusaha menghibur Sungmin.

**.**

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Siwon bergelut dengan tugasnya. Tanpa satu patah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, hanya suara detik jam yang beradu dengan suara keyboard komputer yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Sesekali ia menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Namun tidak lama, akhirnya ia beringsut dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan keluar dari 'daerah kekuasaan'nya.

"Apa Minnie di dapur?" tanya Siwon.

Yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari dapur untuk mengantarkan pesanan seketika berhenti.

"Ani, tadi dia ijin keluar. Mianhae, aku lupa memberi tahu"

"Gwenchana, Kibum~ssi. Dia pergi kemana?"

"Rumah Sakit"

"Wae? Apa dia sakit?" sikap Siwon yang sangat berwibawa seketika hilang jika ia sudah mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.

"Ani, dia mengantarkan Kyuhyun"

"Oh" Siwon tidak tahu lagi harus berkomentar apa. Hanya satu kata itu yang ia ucapkan.

Kibum bisa menangkap ada sesuatu yang namja itu sembunyikan. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah dengan cepat. Tidak mau mencampuri urusan namja itu, Kibum segera melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Kyuhyun?" gumam Siwon.

Siwon memang tidak begitu tahu tentang namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Ia hanya sering mendengar Sungmin menyebut nama itu saat sedang bicara dengan Kibum. Tentu saja ia mendengarnya tanpa sengaja.

Entah kenapa, hanya dengan mendengar satu nama itu hatinya merasa tertohok. Dan disaat yang sama ia merasa telah kalah dari namja itu.

Kadang Siwon berpikir sebenarnya apa yang istimewa dari namja itu. Apa kelebihan Kyuhyun dibanding dirinya. Sejauh yang ia tahu, namja itu telah menyakiti Sungmin. Namun, justru itulah yang menjadi jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya selama ini. Sesering apapun Kyuhyun menyakiti Sungmin, pada akhirnya yeoja kelincinya akan kembali pada namja itu lagi. Melupakan rasa sakit hati yang ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Sekarang Siwon merasa benar-benar kalah. Seperti tidak ada kesempatan untuk memenangkan hati yeoja kelinci itu. Semua jalan seakan sudah tertutup.

"Apakah dia yang Kau pilih, Min?"

**.**

Kibum merasa hatinya nyeri. Ingin sekali ia mendekat, dan memeluk namja itu. Membiarkan namja itu melampiaskan kesedihannya, menangis sepuasnya. Namun, itu tidak bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya berdiri, mengamati Siwon dari kejauhan.

"Kau harus kuat" lirih Kibum.

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaannya ini. Apa hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk namja itu. Tidak, tentu tidak.

Kibum segera berlari ke arah namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Ikut menerobos masuk.

Siwon menoleh, menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Pintu tertutup.

"Kibum~ssi?" Siwon terlihat terkejut.

Kibum menatap Siwon. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bahunya terlihat mulai bergetar. Tangannya terkepal, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan. Rasa itu sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Kibum berlari memeluk Siwon dengan erat.

"Aku akan menjadi kakimu saat Kau merasa tidak sanggup berjalan. Aku akan menjadi matamu saat Kau merasa tidak sanggup melihat. Aku.. aku akan menjadi apapun yang Kau mau. Asal Kau tidak pernah merasa menjadi orang yang menyedihkan lagi"

Setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Kibum terasa hangat. Bahkan mampu mencairkan seluruh bongkahan es yang membekukan hatinya.

Siwon hanya diam, membiarkan yeoja itu terus memeluknya. Ia bahkan tidak membalas pelukan itu. Siwon terlalu sibuk mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar.

Siwon merasakan desiran aneh menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang seperti aliran listrik. Mungkinkah semuanya karena yeoja ini. Ah, tidak mungkin. Siwon hanya menyukai Sungmin, hatinya hanya milik Sungmin.

**Chup~**

Siwon terbelalak. Sesuatu telah menyentuh bibirnya. Menghapuskan jarak antara dirinya dengan yeoja itu. Cukup lama. Siwon tidak membalas ataupun menolaknya.

Kibum tersadar, dan segera menjauhkan diri dari namja itu.

'Bodoh, apa yang telah aku lakukan?' Kibum merutuki aksi nekatnya itu. Kibum tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti Siwon membencinya. Ia tidak berani menatap namja di hadapannya. Kibum lebih memilih berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Siwon yang berdiri mematung melihat kepergiannya.

**.**

Sungmin baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Meskipun ini sudah terlalu larut untuk bisa disebut makan malam. Toh Sungmin tidak peduli, karena perutnya terlalu lapar. Selesai membereskan semuanya, Sungmin lantas masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tidak langsung tidur, ia malah berdiri di depan cermin. Menatap bayangannya sendiri. Dalam hati, ia selalu bertanya sebenarnya orang seperti apa dirinya itu. Sungmin mendesah. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan sekaligus melegakan. _Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi. _Kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun saat di Rumah Sakit itu masih sangat ia ingat. Kalimat itu pula yang membuatnya merasa kembali hidup di dunia yang baru.

**Drrt drrt**

Sungmin menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur. Satu pesan masuk.

'Apa Kau sudah tidur? Aku di depan flat. Sepuluh menit untuk menunggu rasanya tidak terlalu buruk ^^'

Sungmin melihat jam di ponselnya, 00.18 AM. Bertamu selarut ini, sepertinya orang itu benar-benar aneh. Tidak mau membuat orang yang berada di luar sana menunggu lama, lebih baik ia segera menemuinya.

Sungmin membuka pintu perlahan. Benar saja, orang itu tengah duduk di dekat pintu, membelakanginya. Sungmin melangkah maju, lebih dekat. Menyentuh dengan halus bahu yang dilapisi mantel warna hitam itu.

"Oppa"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Anyyeong readerdeul *bow

Akhirnya bisa update chapter 10 walaupun lama *bow

Kira-kira siapa ya 'Oppa' yang ditemui Ming?

Silahkan readerdeul tebak sendiri kekeke~

Gomawo yang udah review dan yang kebetulan mampir ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan kembali dari dapur, tangannya membawa satu buah mug berisi cokelat panas. Kemudian meletakannya di atas meja. Sungmin memandang lurus ke depan dengan sorot mata yang bingung bercampur kesal.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Chagi" seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi objek tatapan Sungmin akhirnya merasa risih.

"Minumlah, Oppa. Lalu jelaskan padaku"

Namja itu menurut, dengan santai ia menikmati cokelat panas yang Sungmin buatkan untuknya.

"Jadi? Kenapa Oppa kemari?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Namja itu malah memandangi Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya! Yesung oppa, aku tanya kenapa Kau kemari?" Sungmin gemas sendiri.

Belum mau menjawab, Yesung merebahkan diri di sofa yang didudukinya.

"Bolehkah aku tidur disini? aku sangat lelah" tanpa menunggu reaksi Sungmin, namja itu sudah mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Aish, Oppa.." dengan sedikit kesal Sungmin beranjak menuju kamarnya. Mengambil bantal dan selimut untuk Yesung. Meskipun kesal dengan sikap namja itu yang berbuat seenaknya, namun Sungmin juga tidak tega membiarkan Yesung tidur seperti itu.

"Oppa, aku tahu Kau belum benar-benar tidur. Pakailah ini" Sungmin menyodorkan bantal dan selimut yang tadi diambilnya.

Yesung membuka matanya, sepertinya percuma ia berpura-pura tidur. Karena dengan mudah Sungmin bisa mengetahuinya.

"Gomawo, Chagi" Yesung tersenyum manis.

"Tidurlah, Oppa. Tidak usah memikirkan hal lain" ucap Sungmin sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya.

**.**

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. Berada di bangsal seorang diri sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Padahal ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur. Donghae juga tiba-tiba saja jadi menyebalkan karena tidak mau menemaninya di Rumah Sakit. Tapi percuma juga jika Donghae menemaninya disini, ia malah akan membuat Kyuhyun makin tidak bisa tidur karena terus mendengar ocehannya tentang Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun meraih PSP, dan mulai memainkannya. Sebenarnya aneh mendapati benda itu disini, jika bukan karena Sungmin yang membawakan untuknya. Sungmin, ah Kyuhyun berharap yeoja itu menemaninya sekarang.

"Dia bahkan pernah menyebut ini benda bodoh" Kyuhyun memandangi PSP kesayangannya, kemudian tersenyum. Ia merasa sudah benar-benar dibuat gila oleh yeoja itu. Setiap hari, tidak pernah sedikitpun yeoja itu hilang dari pikirannya.

"Yeoja labu" Kyuhyun mendesah. Mengingat Sungmin belum mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah pemilik labu yang yeoja itu nantikan selama ini. Ingin sekali rasanya Kyuhyun memberi tahu kebenaran itu, namun ia pikir akan lebih baik jika semuanya berjalan apa adanya. Kyuhyun percaya suatu saat, cepat atau lambat, Sungmin akan mengenalinya.

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah berangkat menuju kampus. Sebelum meinggalkan flat, ia tidak lupa menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Yesung yang masih tertidur lelap. Namja itu benar-benar menganggap flat itu seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"Minnie~" suara Hyukjae membuat lamunan Sungmin buyar.

"Oh, Kau tidak bersama Donghae oppa?" tanya Sungmin, melihat Hyukjae menghampirinya seorang diri.

"Ani, Oppa ada kelas siang"

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kelas.

"Kudengar kamarin dia dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, benarkah?" Hyukjae melirik sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Kau yang mengantarnya?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi?" Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka hampir sampai di kelas. Sedangkan Sungmin tetap berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Mau tidak mau, Hyukjae mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang dan ikut duduk bersama yeoja itu.

"Hubungan kami sekarang sudah baik-baik saja" ucap Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Jeongmal?" Hyukjae sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini Sungmin selalu menunjukan kebenciannya pada namja itu. Hyukjae tidak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya kedua orang itu bisa berdamai lagi. Sebenarnya ini bisa dibilang hal yang sangat baik dan melegakan bagi Hyukjae. Jujur saja ia kasihan pada namja itu yang sudah berulang kali memohon pada Sungmin agar memaafkannya, namun sifat keras kepala Sungmin tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

"Sepertinya sikapku selama ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Hingga membuatnya sakit seperti itu" Sungmin menunduk.

"Kau menyesal?"

"Ne, aku sangat menyesal" jawab Sungmin

"Kyu bilang akan memulainya dari awal lagi, aku juga berpikir seperti itu" lanjutnya.

Hyukjae menepuk bahu Sungmin, memberi semangat pada sahabatnya itu.

"Itu hal yang baik. Minnie, hwaiting!" serunya bersemangat sambil mengacungkan tangannya. Sontak semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas memberikan tatapan aneh pada Hyukjae.

Sungmin terkikik geli melihat ekspresi malu Hyukjae dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aish, Hyukjae pabo" desisnya, yeoja itu merutuki tindakan yang sangat memalukan itu.

**Drrt drrt**

'Sore ini aku sudah boleh pulang. Donghae tidak bisa menemaniku. Apa Kau ada waktu?'

Sungmin membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" Hyukjae menangkap raut bingung di wajah Sungmin.

"Sore ini Kyu keluar dari Rumah Sakit"

"Lalu apa yang salah dengan itu? Bukankah itu berita baik?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menemaninya atau tidak"

"Ah benar juga, Kau masih harus bekerja"

"Ne" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Kemudian mengetikan balasan untuk Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae hanya bisa memandang Sungmin dengan kasihan. Kadang ia miris melihat sahabatnya itu, begitu banyak hal yang harus yeoja itu lakukan untuk orang lain hingga tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri. Tapi itulah yang ia suka dari Sungmin, apapun yang terjadi yeoja itu akan selalu bersikap seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja. Hyukjae belajar banyak darinya.

**.**

Kyuhyun mengecek ponselnya, berharap ada pesan balasan dari Sungmin. Padahal baru satu menit yang lalu ia mengirimkan pesan untuk yeoja itu. Tapi rasanya itu sudah sangat lama, hingga membuat Kyuhyun tidak sabar menunggu Sungmin membalas pesannya.

"Apa dia sibuk? Ah harusnya dia bisa menyempatkan diri untuk membalas pesanku" Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri.

**Drrt drrt**

Segera ia menyambar ponsel yang layarnya menyala itu.

'Jangan pulang sendiri, arra?'

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat membaca pesan dari Sungmin. Mungkinkah yeoja itu akan datang menemuinya? Meskipun belum pasti akan datang atau tidak, tapi Kyuhyun yakin yeoja itu tidak mungkin mengabaikannya.

"Hari ini sangat cerah"

Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang masuk lewat jendela. Satu pesan singkat dari Sungmin telah membawa pengaruh besar. Menjadikan suasana hatinya benar-benar baik.

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, menoleh ke arah yeoja di sampingnya yang sedang menyusun peralatan dapur sama sepertinya.

"Dia baik-baik saja"

"Syukurlah. Jadi, sekarang kalian bersama lagi?" yeoja itu menggoda.

"Mwo? Bersama, apa yang Eonni maksud?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat yeoja disampingnya tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ya! Kibum eonni~"

Kibum semakin semangat untuk menertawai Sungmin yang seperti anak kecil.

"Eonni, bisakah Kau membantuku?"

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya, merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"Aku harus ke Rumah Sakit menemani Kyuhyun, bisakah eonni mengatakannya pada Siwon oppa? Aku merasa tidak enak kalau harus mengatakannya sendiri"

Wajah Kibum tiba-tiba berubah pucat. Bagaimana ia bisa membantu Sungmin, jika ia sendiri pun sampai sekarang tidak berani menemui Siwon. Ini semua karena kejadian kemarin, saat ia dengan bodohnya mencium namja itu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang pastinya membuat Siwon menganggap dirinya aneh.

"Eonni~" Sungmin menyadarkan Kibum dari pikiran-pikiran kacau di otaknya.

"Mianhae, Minnie... sebaiknya Kau katakan sendiri" ucap Kibum sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah Eonni" Sungmin merasa aneh dengan sikap Kibum yang berubah dengan cepat.

"Aku pikir itu yang terbaik. Semoga saja Siwon oppa tidak akan memarahiku karena sering pulang lebih awal" ucap Sungmin diikuti tawa khasnya.

**.**

**Cklek**

Kepala Sungmin menyembul dari balik pintu ruang kerja Siwon.

"Oppa, boleh aku masuk?" ucap Sungmin setengah berbisik.

"Oh"

Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam, tidak lupa menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan? Apa aku mengganggu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya suasana hati Siwon sedang tidak baik. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang sangat datar tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan untuk tersenyum saja mungkin namja itu tidak mau.

"Ani" jawab Siwon. Membuat Sungmin semakin ragu untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

"Oppa, bolehkah aku pulang lebih awal? Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak untuk mengatakannya, tapi ada keperluan penting yang.."

"Oh, terserah" potong Siwon tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Oppa, gwaenchana?" Sungmin khawatir dengan sikap Siwon yang dingin seperti itu.

"Silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini"

Sungmin terpaksa menurut. Dengan lemas ia berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Siwon.

"Minnie, gwaenchana?" tanya Kibum yang ternyata dari tadi menunggunya di luar.

"Hari ini sikap Siwon oppa sangat aneh, tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya" lirih Sungmin.

"Kibum eonni juga aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin penuh selidik.

Kibum terdiam, seakan membenarkan anggapan Sungmin tentang dirinya dan Siwon. Namun ia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia takut jika Sungmin tahu hal ini, malah akan semakin menambah pikiran Siwon yang jelas-jelas memiliki perasaan pada yeoja kelinci itu.

"Sudahlah, aku harus segera ke Rumah Sakit" pamit Sungmin. Kemudian segera menuju loker untuk mengambil tas dan baju gantinya.

Kibum masih berdiri di depan ruang kerja Siwon. Hanya bisa menatap pintu besar yang memisahkan tempat antara dirinya dengan namja itu.

**.**

Sungmin telah selesai membereskan barang-barang milik Kyuhyun. Semua urusan administrasi juga telah diselesaikan. Setelah memastikan bahwa kondisi Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar pulih, mereka berdua segera meninggalkan bangsal itu.

"Kyu, kita naik taksi saja" Sungmin menyetop sebuah taksi yang kebetulan melintas.

Dengan hati-hati Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun agar masuk lebih dulu.

Ponsel Sungmin berdering, sebuah nama tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Aish, mianhae Oppa aku lupa membawakan makanan untukmu"

"..."

"Oh, Kau bisa memasak ramen? Di dapur sepertinya masih ada persediaan ramen. Makan saja itu"

"..."

"Mwo? Baiklah aku akan segera pulang"

Sungmin mengakhiri percakapannya di ponselnya.

"Nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Oh, seorang teman" jawab Sungmin singkat, lagipula tidak ada alasan untuk menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi pada namja di sampingnya.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa marah melihat Sungmin berbicara dengan namja lain meskipun itu hanya melalui telepon. Apalagi sepertinya namja itu sedang berada di flat Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemen, setelah itu aku akan langsung pulang"

"Ani, aku ingin ke flatmu sekarang" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Aku bosan kalau harus sendirian di apartemen" kilah Kyuhyun. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin tahu siapa namja yang berada di flat yeoja labunya itu. Lagipula Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah membiarkan namja manapun dengan leluasa mendekati Sungmin, apalagi tinggal di flat yang sama.

"Arra" Sungmin akhirnya mengalah dan menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada salahnya jika memang namja itu ingin sekedar berkunjung ke flatnya.

**.**

Sungmin segera membuka pintu flat yang memang tidak dikunci, kemudian mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Akhirnya Kau pulang juga, Chagi" Yesung langsung menghambur dan memeluk Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya merasa geram.

"Ya! Lepaskan pelukanmu itu!" bentak Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Chagi, siapa namja ini?" Yesung menunjuk tepat di wajah Kyuhyun, tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dia temanku, Cho Kyuhyun"

Teman? Hah, yang benar saja. Sungmin memperkenalkannya sebagai teman di hadapan namja lain. Tapi bukankah memang itu kenyataannya.

"Aish, Chagi~ kenapa Kau membawa teman namja ke dalam flatmu" protes Yesung. Membuat Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya sontak membelalakan mata.

"Cih, pabo. Lalu Kau ini bukan namja, eoh?" ketus Kyuhyun semakin geram dengan sikap Yesung.

"Ya! Kyu, sopanlah sedikit. Yesung oppa lebih tua darimu" Sungmin ikut angkat bicara.

"Ah, jadi Kau harus memanggilku HYUNG" Yesung memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Ne, H-hyung" Kyuhyun muak kalau harus memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan hyung. Jika bukan karena Sungmin, ia tidak akan pernah mau memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Pintar.." Yesung mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Singkirkan tanganmu itu" desisnya.

Sungmin jengah melihat dua namja yang bertengkar seperti anak kecil itu. Lebih baik ia ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam untuk mereka bertiga.

**.**

Sampai ia selesai menyiapkan makan malam, kedua namja itu masih saja saling ejek. Itu karena sifat Yesung yang selalu menggoda orang, juga sifat Kyuhyun yang mudah sekali terpancing emosi.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu? sebaiknya cepat makan"

"Ne.." ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Suasanya berubah menjadi hening, mereka sibuk menikmati makan malam masing-masing.

"Chagi, bolehkah aku tidur disini lagi?" ucap Yesung tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyuhyun tersedak saat mendengarnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Sungmin menyodorkan segelas air pada Kyuhyun.

"Aish, Kau ini seperti anak kecil" Yesung mencibir.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku seperti ini, hah?!"

"Sudahlah, tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap kekanakan seperti ini?" Sungmin berusaha menengahi.

"Chagi~" Yesung mulai merajuk.

"Ne, Oppa. Kau boleh tidur disini"

"ANDWAE!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, Kau ini kenapa?"

Kyuhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi. Yang jelas ia tidak akan membiarkan namja itu tinggal berdua dengan Sungmin disini. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan jika namja itu berbuat macam-macam pada yeoja labunya itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan tidur disini" ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

"Mwo?" Sungmin tersentak. Bagaimana bisa kedua namja ini dengan seenaknya mengatakan kalau mereka akan tidur di flatnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeong ^^

Author kembali membawa chapter 11.

Gomawo, buat yang masih setia baca FF ini.

Mind to review?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**.**

Sungmin masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk sepertinya enggan menghampiri dirinya, hingga membuatnya terus terjaga. Ia tetap berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya beralih pada dua manja di luar kamarnya. Sudah tidak terdengar lagi perdebatan diantara keduanya. Pasti mereka sudah terlelap sekarang. Sungmin meraih gelas dari meja di samping tempat tidur. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Namun tidak ada air yang tersisa di dalam gelas itu. Dengan malas ia turun dari tempat tidur, menuju dapur untuk mengambil air. Satu alisnya terangkat, saat ia melewati ruang tengah. Tempat dua namja itu seharusnya tidur. Sungmin melihat Yesung tidur meringkuk di sofa, dengan selimut yang hampir terjatuh ke lantai. Ia kemudian membenarkan letak selimut itu, agar menutupi tubuh Yesung sampai batas leher.

Sungmin mengalihkan padangannya ke sisi lain. Kyuhyun. Bukankah seharusnya namja itu tidur disini. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pulang ke apartemennya tengah malam begini. Lagipula bukankah namja itu yang memaksa untuk tidur di flatnya. Lalu, dimana sebenarnya namja itu.

Sungmin melihat ke arah pintu. Cahaya lampu dari luar flatnya masuk melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Disana rupanya" gumam Sungmin.

Didorong rasa penasarannya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengintip namja itu dari celah pintu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang namja itu lakukan di luar sana, ini sudah terlalu larut untuk sekedar bersantai. Akan lebih baik jika namja itu segera tidur. Sungmin masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran namja yang terlihat sedang duduk menyendiri itu.

"Jangan mengamatiku dari belakang seperti itu"

Sungmin kaget. Sungguh diluar dugaan, ternyata namja itu mengetahui kehadirannya. Mungkin ia punya satu mata di bagian belakang kepalanya, huh pikiran bodoh apa ini.

"Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan?" Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, kemudian mengambil tempat kosong di samping kanan namja itu.

"Hanya mencari udara segar, Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?" Kyuhyun menoleh, memandang wajah Sungmin dari samping. Yeoja itu tetap saja terlihat cantik dilihat dari sisi manapun. Kira-kira itulah yang ada di benak Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Tidak bisa tidur" ucap Sungmin singkat.

Keduanya sama-sama diam. Hening. Bahkan suara hembusan angin malam itu mungkin bisa terdengar jelas. Suasana canggung menyelimuti perasaan masing-masing.

"Mau mendengarkan sebuah lagu?"

Sungmin merasa aneh, mendengar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Cukup lama tidak ada jawaban apapun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat.

Namja itu dengan mudah membaca raut wajah kebingungan Sungmin, hingga akhirnya ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Cukup dengarkan lagu ini dan pejamkan matamu"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun.

_Saranghaedo doenayo_

_Hagopeunmal inneunde_

_Naepsuri mugeowo_

_Danhanbeondo motaetdeon_

_Naemaeumi haneunmal..._

Di luar dugaan, ia kira Kyuhyun akan memutarkan sebuah lagu dari ponsel atau music player miliknya. Tapi yang Sungmin dengar justru suara namja itu yang jujur saja terdengar sangat indah.

'ternyata Kau sangat pandai bernyanyi' seperti itulah komentar Sungmin yang hanya bisa ia simpan dalam hati.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menghayati lagu yang menjadi pengantar tidur untuk Sungmin. Atau lebih tepatnya lagu itu seperti ungkapan hati yang tidak bisa ia ucapkan secara langsung pada yeoja itu.

Sungmin perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, tertidur. Dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun menahan kepala Sungmin, kemudian membiarkan kepala yeoja itu bersandar di bahunya. Ia juga merasakan Sungmin memeluk erat lengannya, karena udara yang dingin. Kyuhyun tahu benar, Sungmin melakukan itu di tengah tidurnya dan jelas yeoja itu tidak sadar dengan yang ia lakukan. Namun hal itu sudah cukup membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat.

Tidak mau membiarkan Sungmin berlama-lama berada di luar. Kyuhyun akhirnya menggendong Sungmin yang masih tertidur itu masuk ke dalam flat.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di atas tempat tidur, kemudian menyelimutinya. Saat tidur, yeoja itu semakin terlihat cantik.

Kyuhyun membenarkan rambut Sungmin yang sedikit menutupi kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Kelopak mata yang jika terbuka akan memancarkan binar indah pemiliknya. Kelopak mata yang membuat Kyuhyun betah berlama-lama berada di kamar itu. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, dengan lembut Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin.

"Kau harus selalu semangat, arraseo?" bisik Kyuhyun sangat pelan, tepat di telinga Sungmin. Kemudian ia meninggalkan kamar bernuansa pink itu.

"Andwae.. andwae.. hmm"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, ada rasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan dengar. Namja yang tubuhnya terbungkus selimut itu, Yesung, meracau dalam tidurnya.

"Huh, apa orang ini mimpi buruk?" gumam Kyuhyun. Kemudian berbaring di tempat lainnya yang masih kosong, tanpa mempedulikan Yesung yang terus mengigau tidak jelas.

**.**

Hyukjae berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang duduk sendirian di kantin. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hyukjae, kemudian ikut duduk di kursi satunya.

Sungmin yang baru menyadari kedatangan yeoja itu, segera memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Tiba-tiba lapar, jadi aku kemari"

Hyukjae tahu bukan itu alasan Sungmin sebenarnya. Yeoja itu memilih duduk di sudut kantin, dekat dengan jendela. Dan lagi makanan di atas meja yang sama sekali tidak disentuhnya, membuat Hyukjae semakin yakin jika Sungmin berbohong.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Hyukjae mendesak.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut, memang benar ia tidak pandai berbohong. Hingga Hyukjae bisa dengan mudah mengetahuinya.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar aneh" Sungmin memulai ceritanya.

"Tapi tadi malam aku seperti merasakan kehadirannya, dia mencium keningku dan membisikan kalimat yang dulu pernah ia ucapkan"

"Pemilik labu?" Hyukjae coba menebak arah pembicaraan mereka. Sungmin mengangguk.

Ternyata benar, ini tentang namja itu lagi. Ia tidak habis pikir, sampai kapan Sungmin akan terus membicarakan hal ini. Apa yeoja itu tidak bosan, setiap hari selalu mengingat namja yang bahkan belum tentu mengingatnya.

"Minnie, aku tahu Kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan namja itu. Tapi.." belum sempat Hyukjae menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Aku mengerti Hyuk, itu hanya mimpiku saja. Tapi mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, terlihat guratan putus asa di wajah cantik itu. Hyukjae memandang miris. Seperti ada seutas tali yang menghubungkan yeoja itu dengan dirinya, hingga membuat Hyukjae ikut merasakan kesedihan yang Sungmin rasakan.

"Yakinlah, suatu saat Kau pasti bisa bertemu dengannya. Kau percaya dengan keajaiban?"

Sungmin menatap sahabatnya. Seulas senyum kembali ia berikan. Kata-kata Hyukjae barusan seperti membawa harapan baru untuknya. Keajaiban? Ya, Sungmin sangat percaya itu.

Ia menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae dengan penuh kehangatan seorang sahabat.

"Gomawo, Hyuk"

Hyukjae menggeleng keras, merasa ucapan terima kasih dari sahabatnya itu terlalu berlebihan. Ia bahkan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang besar, ia hanya ingin menunjukan sikap yang memang sudah seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat. Saling mendukung dan mengingatkan, itu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika bukan Kau yang menjadi sahabatku, Hyuk. Bagaimanapun, Gomawo atas semua yang selama ini Kau lakukan. Aku harap Kau tetap berdiri disampingku, apapun yang terjadi. Aku juga akan berusaha melakukan hal yang sama. Kita, akan berdiri berdampingan. Saling menguatkan, itu gunanya sahabat, kan?"

Baru kali Sungmin berkata panjang lebar seperti itu. setiap kata yang ia ucapkan terdengar sangat tulus. Hyukjae yang mendengarnya sampai tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Bahunya naik turun karena sesenggukan, tidak peduli dimana mereka berada sekarang. Meskipun banyak yang menatapnya aneh karena menangis di dalam kantin kampus siang hari seperti ini.

"Uljima, Hyuk"

Sungmin membawa tubuh Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung yeoja itu untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Ak-aku tidak.. menyangka.. Ka-kau bisa.. berfikir sejauh itu"

Bersyukur. Ya, saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi Hyukjae untuk bersyukur. Baginya, Sungmin seperti hadiah paling indah yang Tuhan berikan untuknya. Meskipun terkadang mereka berdua terlibat pertengkaran kecil, saling beradu argumen, serta berbagai macam perbedaan diantara mereka yang sering menimbulkan masalah. Tapi pada kenyataannya mereka selalu menyayangi satu sama lain, walaupun rasa sayang itu tidak terucap dengan kata-kata, setidaknya sikaplah yang paling menunjukan seberapa besar rasa sayang itu.

**.**

Berdiam diri di flat tanpa ada yang menemani adalah sesuatu yang sangat membosankan. Tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk Kyuhyun kerjakan. Sejak pagi, namja bernama Yesung itu sudah meninggalkan flat, entah kemana. Kyuhyun tidak memiliki alasan untuk menanyakannya pada namja itu. Sedangkan Sungmin, sudah pasti yeoja itu kergi ke kampus. Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut bersama Sungmin, tapi sayangnya hari ini tidak ada kelas yang harus ia ikuti.

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat senang melihat sebuah nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Oh.. Kau dimana sekarang?"

"..."

"Apartemen? Ani, aku di flat Sungmin"

"..."

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan, cepat kesini"

"..."

"Arraseo"

Setelah menyudahi percakapannya di telepon, Kyuhyun kembali meletakan ponselnya di atas meja. Menunggu namja yang baru saja menghubunginya. Sebentar lagi ia tidak akan merasa kesepian di tempat ini.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar nyaring. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia menyuruh namja itu menemuinya disini. Sekarang namja itu sudah berada di depan flat. Segera ia membukakan pintu untuk namja di luar sana.

"Cepat sekali Kau datang?"

"Aish, itu tidak penting. Aku haus, berikan aku air" baru saja datang, namja itu sudah dengan seenaknya menyuruh Kyuhyun mengambilkan minum untuknya. Ternyata namja itu masih saja menjengkelkan, jika Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkan namja itu untuk menemaninya disini mungkin Kyuhyun sudah dari tadi menendangnya keluar. Jadi, dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun pergi ke dapur, mengambil minuman untuk namja itu.

**Drrt drrt**

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk. Melihat ponsel Kyuhyun tergeletak di atas meja, sedangkan pemiliknya sedang berada di dapur, dengan jahil namja itu mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun dan membuka pesan yang entah dari siapa.

Namja itu mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat nama pengirim pesan tersebut. Sebuah pesan dari seseorang bernama 'yeoja labu'. Kini, pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai bermunculan di otaknya. Bersamaan dengan kembalinya Kyuhyun yang tengah membawa dua kaleng minuman.

"Nugu?" namja itu memperlihatkan pesan yang tadi di bacanya, dan langsung menodongkan pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat pucat saat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Jelaskan padaku, Kyu!" baru kali ini kata-katanya begitu tegas saat berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hae, itu.."

Kyuhyun sadar, rahasianya sudah terbongkar. Ia tidak mungkin terus berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kyu, apakah yang aku pikirkan ini benar? Apa Kau orangnya?"

Tatapan tajam dari namja itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

"Ne, Kau tidak salah, Hae"

Terlihat raut wajah tidak percaya dari namja itu saat Kyuhyun memberikan pengakuannya.

"Jadi, Kau namja yang selama ini dicari Sungmin" hembusan napasnya terdengar begitu berat. Menandakan jika perasaan namja itu sedang tidak begitu baik.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku? Setidaknya itu jika Kau masih menganggapku, Kyu"

Kyuhyun merasa tertohok saat sahabatnya, Donghae, mengucapkan kata-kata seperti tadi. Ia tahu ini semua salahnya, ia juga tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini dari Donghae. Ia hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya.

"Mianhae" hanya itu yang mampu Kyuhyun ucapkan, tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Hae, jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun"

Donghae benar-benar bingung dengan jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. Sudah jelas Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin selama ini mencarinya. Tapi kenapa ia malah menyembunyikan kenyataan ini, dan terus membuat Sungmin terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Terserah apa yang akan Kau lakukan, Kyu. Tapi aku mohon jangan mempermainkan perasaan Minnie, dia sudah cukup menderita. Jadi, cepat Kau selesaikan masalah ini"

Donghae segera beranjak pergi, baru kali ini ia merasa sangat kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tetap berada di tempat itu. Bisa saja ia memberikan pukulan pada wajah Kyuhyun, dan setelah itu Donghae yakin hatinya akan sakit dan menyesal karena tindakan bodohnya pada Kyuhyun.

**.**

Hari sudah menjelang malam, langit pun sudah mulai menampakan sisi gelapnya. Namun sepertinya hal ini tidak ada pengaruhnya untuk namja berambut cokelat karamel itu. Sudah sekitar tiga jam ia duduk di halte bus, tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku pada mantel tebal yang dikenakannya. Angin yang berhembus dengan lembut memainkan anak rambutnya, membuat wajah tampan itu terlihat semakin mempesona. Bibir tebalnya masih betah terkatup rapat, hanya sesekali mengerucut bersamaan dengan pipi yang digembungkan. Jika ditanya mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat ini, jawabannya adalah tidak tahu. Namja itu hanya mengikuti kemana arah langkah kakinya, tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas. Hingga akhirnya ia malah berada di tempat ini sekarang. Entah sudah berapa kali bus berhenti di tempat itu, ia tidak sempat menghitungnya.

Jadi, Kau namja yang selama ini dicari Sungmin. Kata-kata Donghae masih terekam jelas di dalam ingatannya. Bahkan hembusan napas berat dari Donghae saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu juga masih sangat ia ingat. Membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut menghembuskan napas.

Sekarang masalah yang dihadapinya semakin rumit, ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana akhirnya. Ia merasa seperti seorang penjahat yang sedang bersembunyi dari incaran polisi, dan Donghae adalah saksi mata yang menemukan barang bukti. Dengan kata lain, Donghae bisa dengan mudah menyerahkannya ke polisi. Setelah itu, ia harus menerima hukuman atas perbuatan yang dilakukan.

Sungmin. Setiap mengingat yeoja itu, separuh dari hatinya akan berontak. Jika ada kesempatan untuk berkata jujur, mungkin ia akan mengakui semuanya. Tentang siapa ia sebenarnya, dan tentang kenyataan bahwa ia sangat mencintai yeoja itu.

Namun separuh hatinya yang lain tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan hal itu. Ia memang berharap Sungmin juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya, tapi ia juga tidak mau jika yeoja itu mencintainya hanya karena tahu bahwa ia adalah namja pemilik labu yang selama ini ia cari. Ia ingin Sungmin mencintainya bukan sebagai namja pemilik labu, tapi sebagai seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeong readerdeul..

Semoga masih pada mau baca FF author yang makin ngga jelas ini T_T

Gomawo yang udah baca dan review ^^ *bow


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**.**

Sungmin lagi-lagi mengecek ponselnya, siapa tahu ada kabar tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sudah malam begini, tapi namja itu belum pulang juga. Bahkan ponsel pun tidak ia bawa. Bagaimana Sungmin tidak khawatir, mengingat kondisi namja itu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada namja itu. Ah, Sungmin tidak sanggup membayangkan. Tadinya ia pikir, namja itu sedang bersama Donghae. Ternyata tidak, Donghae hanya mengatakan jika tadi siang mereka sempat bertemu sebentar. Setelah itu, Donghae tidak tahu lagi. Kemana sebenarnya namja itu pergi.

Suara ketukan pintu, sedikit memberikan harapan bagi Sungmin. Dengan langkah tergesa, ia melangkah menuju pintu kemudian membukanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa ada kabar dari Kyu?"

Ternyata bukan Kyuhyun yang datang. Sungmin menggeleng lemah, sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Donghae. Sungguh pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini.

"Aish, kemana sebenarnya bocah itu. Aku lelah mencarinya kemana-mana. Menyusahkan!"

Mendengar Donghae meluapkan kekesalannya karena ulah namja itu, membuat Sungmin semakin kalut. Ini kali pertama ia melihat Donghae berbicara dengan nada tinggi di hadapannya. Sepertinya Donghae benar-benar kesal. Tanpa sadar cairan bening itu menetes dari sudut matanya. Sungmin menangis tanpa suara, hanya bahunya yang terlihat naik turun karena berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak semakin menjadi.

Donghae meraih tubuh Sungmin, mendekapnya erat.

"Mianhae.."

Donghae berucap dengan lembut, seraya mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tahu, tidak seharusnya memperlihatkan kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun di hadapan yeoja itu. Bagaimana pun ia tidak tega melihat Sungmin terus-menerus menderita karena namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Meskipun Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya, tapi bukan berarti namja itu bisa seenaknya menyakiti Sungmin yang sudah Donghae anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Oppa, kita harus cari dia.." lirih Sungmin.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kedua mata sayu Sungmin. Terlihat jelas ada kekhawatiran di sana.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Kau begitu peduli pada Kyu?"

Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja. Donghae pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau.. apa Kau mencintainya, Min?"

Sungmin diam. Bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya begitu peduli pada Kyuhyun. Cinta? Terlintas di benaknya pun tidak pernah. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Sungmin yakin yang ia cintai hanyalah pemilik labu. Jadi, tidak mungkin perasaannya pada Kyuhyun juga disebut cinta. Tapi jika ini memang bukan cinta, lalu apa? Kenapa rasanya seperti ini, menyakitkan. Apakah cinta itu bisa menyakitkan?

"Ani, aku tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Kyu" dengan lantang Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin kebenarannya.

"Wae? Karena masa lalu? Karena perasaanmu pada pemilik labu itu, eoh?"

Sebuah kesalahan besar yang telah dilakukan Donghae kali ini. Bagaimana bisa ia mengungkit masalah pemilik labu di depan Sungmin.

"Oppa, dari mana Kau tahu tentang dia?"

Ya, tentu saja hal itu membuat Sungmin bingung. Seingatnya, ia tidak penah menceritakan ini pada Donghae.

"Hyuk.. saat kejadian di kampus waktu itu, dia menceritakannya pada kami" dengan terpaksa Donghae menjelaskan masalah itu pada Sungmin. Bagaimanapun ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya, jadi tidak mungkin ia masih berpura-pura tidak mengetahui masa lalu Sungmin.

"Kami? Maksud Oppa, Kyu juga tahu masa laluku?"

Saat ini Sungmin merasa sangat tertipu dengan sikap Donghae dan juga Kyuhyun, mereka sangat pandai berpura-pura ternyata. Tidak ia sangka, kedua namja itu telah mengetahui cerita masa lalunya, tapi sikap mereka menunjukan seolah-olah tidak tahu apa-apa. Sudahlah, akan percuma jika Sungmin marah pada kedua namja itu.

"Ne, Kyu juga tahu tentang masa lalumu. Bahkan dia lebih tahu daripada aku dan Hyuk" lirih Donghae.

Sungmin menatap Donghae lekat.

"Mwo? Apa yang baru saja Oppa katakan? Aku tidak mendengarnya" karena masih memikirkan keberadaan Kyuhyun, ia sampai tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan Donghae.

"Sebenarnya Kyu..."

Donghae masih menggantungkan kalimatnya. Benarkah apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ada perasaan ragu untuk mengatakan kenyataan itu pada Sungmin.

"Kyu kenapa?"

Sungmin masih menunggu Donghae yang belum juga melanjutkan kata-katanya. Membuat rasa penasarannya semakin besar. Apalagi itu melibatkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sebuah suara berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Kyu, dari mana saja? kenapa tidak membawa ponselmu? Ini sudah malam, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu dan aku tidak tahu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, melihat sikap Sungmin yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Namun tetap saja terlihat lucu.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, lagipula aku ini sudah dewasa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Karena sepertinya namja itu tidak mengerti bagaimana khawatirnya Sungmin.

"Gomawo.."

"Eh?" Sungmin bingung, untuk apa Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Gomawo, karena Kau mengkhawatirkanku" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin tertegun. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada hatinya. Ini lebih dari sekedar rasa bahagia, hingga membuat dadanya berdebar.

"Sungmin-ah, gwaenchana?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Bagaimana bisa ia mendadak terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh, gwaenchana"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Donghae yang masih diam berdiri tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Hae, apa yang Kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sekedar basa-basi.

"Donghae oppa tadi membantuku mencarimu"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa telah merepotkan banyak orang. Ia tidak menyangka akan membuat kekacauan seperti ini.

"Mianhae, sepertinya aku banyak merepotkanmu Hae" ucap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu Minnie.. menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya" Donghae mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun sadar betul kenapa Donghae berkata seperti itu.

"Minnie, sebaiknya aku pulang. Jika Kau butuh bantuan, apalagi untuk menemukan seseorang, jangan segan untuk menghubungiku" ucap Donghae dengan nada bercanda, yang membuat Sungmin terkekeh. Namun itu terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran bagi Kyuhyun. Ya, Donghae memang sedang menyindirnya.

"Biar aku mengantarmu sampai depan, Hae" tawar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Donghae, mengantar namja itu sampai ke mobilnya yang di parkir di depan flat Sungmin.

"Aku pulang. Jaga dirimu, Kyu" ucap Donghae singkat.

Suasana hatinya masih kurang baik sejak berdebatan kecilnya dengan Kyuhyun siang tadi. Bahkan sekarang hubungan mereka terlihat canggung, seperti dua orang yang baru saling mengenal.

Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan sikap Donghae yang menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dan itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang merasakan seperti itu, Donghae pun sama.

"Hae, biar aku saja"

Donghae tidak jadi membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, menangkap raut wajah memohon dari namja itu. Donghae mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun maksud, mengenai pengakuannya kepada Sungmin. Sejenak Donghae berfikir keras, berusaha menemukan penyelesaian yang terbaik. Ia menarik napas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Baiklah, Kyu. Aku serahkan masalah ini padamu. Tapi seperti yang sudah aku katakan, tolong selesaikan secepatnya. Jika tidak, terpaksa aku yang akan mengatakannya pada Minnie. Arra?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, menyanggupi permintaan Donghae. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

Beban di pikirannya sudah sedikit berkurang sekarang. Masalahnya dengan Donghae sudah bisa diselesaikan dengan baik. Yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menyampaikan pengakuan ini pada Sungmin. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Kyuhyun berdenyut, keringat pun mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Bagaimana jika ia sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Sungmin, rasanya ia tidak akan sanggup mengucapkan satu patah kata sekalipun.

**.**

Tiga hari berada di flat Sungmin, dan setiap saat bertatap muka ternyata malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin sulit untuk mengaku pada yeoja itu. Keputusan untuk segera kembali ke apartemen sepertinya jalan terbaik. Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa lebih berfikir dengan jernih. Tanpa ada bayang-bayang rasa bersalah yang bercampur dengan kerinduan setiap kali menghabiskan waktu dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun selesai membereskan barang bawaannya ke dalam ransel, saat Sungmin datang menghampirinya.

"Kyu, Kau akan pulang?" tanya Sungmin yang bingung melihat Kyuhyun membereskan semua barang-barangnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, bahkan tidak berani memandang yeoja di hadapannya.

"Wae?"

Suara Sungmin terdengar sangat pelan. Ada perasaan kecewa yang tersirat dari pertanyaannya. Kecewa karena Kyuhyun akan pulang ke apartemennya. Meskipun masih ada Yesung yang tinggal bersamanya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Aku tidak mungkin terus tinggal disini. Aku masih memiliki apartemen, sayang jika tidak ditempati" Kyuhyun terkekeh, menutupi kebohongan yang menurutnya terdengar bodoh.

"Ne, Kau benar. Kalu begitu cepatlah pulang, aku sibuk sekali hari ini" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke arah pintu, meminta namja itu agar cepat keluar dari flatnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Sungmin singkat, setelah Kyuhyun berada di luar flatnya.

"Gomawo.." balas Kyuhyun. Namun terlambat, Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Kyuhyun tertegun, memandangi pintu kayu yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Sungmin.

Apakah Sungmin merasa terbebani dengan keberadaannya disini. Setidaknya itu yang ada di benak Kyuhyun sekarang. Dengan langkah perlahan Kyuhyun mulai meninggalkan flat Sungmin, menuju halte bus.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, ternyata Sungmin masih berdiri bersandar di balik pintu itu. Menangis sesenggukan karena sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun pulang ke apartemennya.

"Chagi, kenapa berdiri disana?"

Yesung berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Dengan cepat Sungmin menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Tidak ingin namja itu tahu jika dirinya menangis.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi, Oppa?"

Yesung mengangguk.

"Dimana bocah itu? Biasanya dia selalu menempelimu terus" tanya Yesung, karena memang sejak tadi belum melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu sudah pulang ke apartemennya" Sungmin menunduk, mencoba menghindar dari tatapan Yesung.

"Jadi karena itu Kau menangis, Chagi?"

Sungmin akui, Yesung memang benar-benar pandai membaca suasana hati orang. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia tidak mungkin mengelak.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa menangis, Oppa. Padahal Kyu hanya kembali ke apartemennya, bukan pergi untuk selamanya"

Yesung tertawa, entah hal lucu apa yang membuatnya tertawa setengah mati.

"Ya! Oppa, apa yang lucu?"

Namja itu belum juga berhenti tertawa, membuat Sungmin merasa sebal.

"Lucu sekali.. Chagi, Kau ini bodoh atau memang terlalu polos?"

Mata Sungmin sontak melebar, berani sekali namja ini mengatainya bodoh.

"MWO?!" Sungmin sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memberi pelajaran pada namja yang belum bisa menghentikan tawanya sendiri.

"Chagi, aku pikir Kau ini orang yang peka. Ternyata tidak" ekspresi Yesung seketika berubah menjadi serius. Melihatnya, Sungmin pun mengurungkan niat untuk memukul namja itu.

"Sejak pertama aku melihat Kau dengan bocah itu, aku sudah bisa merasakannya"

"Apa maksudmu, Oppa?"

Yesung mengacak rambutnya, sedikit kesal. Bagaimana yeoja itu menjadi sangat bodoh, hingga tidak bisa mengartikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sudah bisa aku baca dari tatapan mata, juga sikapmu pada bocah itu. Chagi, Kau jelas mencintainya"

Tubuh Sungmin terasa dingin. Kaki yang menopang tubuhnya pun terasa kaku. Kenapa kata-kata Yesung terdengar menakutkan baginya.

"Andwae.. aku tidak boleh mencintainya" desis Sungmin.

"Wae? Cinta bukan sesuatu yang memalukan, kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng keras. Cairan bening itu kembali meluncur membasahi pipinya.

"Andwae.. andwae.."

Yesung merangkul Sungmin.

"Chagi, Kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini Kau cari" bisik Yesung.

Sungmin diam, berusaha mencerna maksud kata-kata Yesung barusan.

"Ikuti saja kata hatimu" Yesung menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**.**

Seharian ini, Sungmin merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Terlebih lagi dengan perkataan Yesung tadi pagi.

**Drrt drrt**

Sungmin meraih ponselnya. Ada pesan baru dari Yesung.

'Chagi, gomawo sudah memperbolehkanku tinggal beberapa hari di flatmu. Eomma sudah tidak marah lagi, dia menyuruhku pulang kkk~ ^^'

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, namja itu benar-benar seperti anak-anak. Ia segera membalas pesan itu.

**Drrt drrt**

Tidak beberapa lama ponselnya kembali bergetar. Yesung lagi.

'Kau masih ingat perkataanku tadi pagi, kan? Ikuti kata hatimu dan Kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang kau cari ^^'

Aish, apa sebenarnya maksud namja itu. Sungmin sungguh tidak mengerti. Ikuti kata hati, menemukan sesuatu yang dicari. Dua hal itu membuat Sungmin semakin pusing. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Ia masih ingin memegang janji pemilik labu. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa jauh dari Kyuhyun. Terkadang hatinya merasa ingin terus menggenggam namja itu, rasanya seperti tidak mau kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkinkah... tapi bagaimana dengan pemilik labu.

Sungmin beringsut menuju meja riasnya. Dibukanya laci kecil yang ada disana. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna orange, di dalamnya terdapat kalung berliontin labu yang dulu mempertemukannya dengan namja pemilik labu.

"Apa keputusanku ini benar, eoh?" Sungmin mendekap benda yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa terus menunggumu. Kau mungkin memang hanya masa lalu yang harus aku lupakan. Karena sekarang Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan seorang namja yang istimewa, dia Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi, sama seperti dulu aku membiarkanmu pergi. Aku tidak bisa terus berharap pada seseorang yang tidak pasti keberadaannya. Aku ingin memulai kehidupan baru dengan Kyuhyun, dan itu berarti aku harus melupakanmu. Karena sekarang aku tahu siapa yang lebih aku cintai. Aku harap Kau bisa mengerti, pemilik labu" ucap Sungmin, berharap pemilik labu yang ia tidak tahu keberadaannya bisa mendengar ungkapan hatinya.

Kini Sungmin telah yakin, hatinya telah mantap memilih Kyuhyun. Saatnya ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada masa lalu. Karena sekarang ia memiliki cinta untuk namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang masih harus ia perjuangkan.

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeong~!

Fiuh, mianhae author baru sempat update sekarang *bow*

Gomawo yang sudah mau baca dan review ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**.**

Yesung melemparkan ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur, setelahnya ia pun ikut merebahkan diri. Nyaman sekali. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan nyamannya tidur di kamar dengan kasur yang sangat empuk. Meskipun ini bukan kamarnya.

Sedikit berbohong pada Sungmin, mengatakan jika ia telah pulang ke rumah. Sepertinya itu bukanlah sebuah kejahatan. Lagipula seseorang memintanya menginap di tempat ini. Apa boleh buat.

"Sudah jam berapa ini? Kenapa belum pulang juga. Sepertinya dia benar-benar gila kerja"

Yesung terus menggerutu. Rasanya seperti seorang istri yang kesal menunggu suaminya pulang dari kantor, padahal hari sudah sangat larut.

Berdiam diri dan menunggu, membuat perutnya meronta minta diberi asupan. Yesung berjalan keluar dari kamar, menuju dapur kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Beruntung si pemilik apartemen termasuk orang yang rajin mengurus dapurnya. Sehingga Yesung bisa dengan mudah menemukan banyak makanan disana.

Setelah mengambil beberapa cemilan dan juga satu kaleng air soda, Yesung berniat kembali ke kamar.

Namun dari arah pintu terdengar suara gaduh, membuatnya mengurungkan niat dan bergegas memastikan keadaan.

Baru saja membuka pintu, seorang namja langsung ambruk ke arahnya. Membuat tubuh Yesung ikut terhuyung. Untung saja ia masih bisa menahan tubuh namja yang setengah sadar itu. Segera ia membawa namja itu masuk. Yesung tidak mempedulikan cemilan dan soda yang berserakan di lantai karena terlepas dari tangannya.

"Ya! Kau mabuk, eoh?" bentak Yesung, setelah mendudukan namja itu di sofa.

"Kau.. Yesung.. huk, sudah datang ya.. huk"

Yesung menghela napas. Baru kali ini ia melihat sahabatnya itu mabuk. Ia tahu benar namja itu selama ini belum pernah menyentuh bahkan sampai meminum alkohol.

Yesung beranjak meninggalkan namja yang tergeletak setengah sadar di sofa. Tidak lama ia kembali dengan membawa segelas air mineral yang baru diambilnya dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"Minum ini!" yesung menegakan tubuh namja itu, kemudian meminumkan air mineral untuknya.

"Yesung-ah.. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Namja itu menghadap ke arah yesung, mencengkram kedua bahu sahabatnya yang sepertinya mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan bau alkohol yang begitu mengganggu.

"Aish, berapa banyak yang Kau minum, hah? Sejak kapan Kau berubah seperti ini. Kau bahkan seperti orang yang tidak aku kenal"

Yesung berusaha menjauhkan diri dari namja itu, namun percuma saja. Cengkraman di bahunya semakin kuat.

"Aku harus bagaimana.."

Yesung merasakan tangan namja itu bergetar, seiring dengan isakan kecil yang terdengar keluar dari mulut namja itu. Yesung terhenyak melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa itu.

"Siwon-ah.."

Sekarang giliran namja bernama siwon itu yang diam. Membuat Yesung semakin bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sebaiknya Kau tidur saja, besok baru kita bicarakan setelah pikiranmu jernih"

Baru satu langkah Yesung berbalik, tangan Siwon menahannya. Mau tidak mau ia harus kembali meladeni sahabatnya yang masih dalam pengaruh alkohol itu.

"Wae?" ucap Yesung jengah.

"Yeoja itu.. apa aku mencintainya?"

Kening Yesung berkerut, ia tidak mengerti apa yang Siwon bicarakan. Sepertinya namja itu benar-benar mabuk.

"Maksudmu? Lee Sungmin? Tapi dia.."

"Bukan dia" Siwon dengan cepat memotong kalimat yang belum selesai Yesung ucapkan.

Yesung terkejut dengan bantahan yang Siwon lontarkan. Jika bukan Sungmin, lalu siapa lagi. bukankah selama ini hanya Sungmin yang selalu Siwon bicarakan.

"Dia salah satu pegawai di restoranku, Kim Kibum"

Yesung hanya mengangguk saat mendengar pengakuan Siwon. Walaupun ini cukup mengejutkan baginya, tapi ia harus tetap bersikap tenang.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Jika memang Kau mencintai yeoja itu bukankah tidak ada salahnya. Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah memiliki suami? Kau.. Kau mencintai istri orang lain, eoh?"

Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang mabuk disini. Bukankah Siwon. Tapi mengapa Yesung yang mulai berbicara tidak jelas dan seenaknya.

"Aigoo.. baru saja aku keluar dari masalah Sungmin, sekarang aku harus terlibat dengan masalah namja bodoh ini. Kenapa harus aku?" Yesung meratapi nasib yang sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Sementara Siwon akhirnya tertidur. Tidak peduli dengan Yesung yang terus-menerus menggerutu.

**.**

Rasa kantuk masih belum hilang, namun suara dari luar kamar memaksanya untuk segera membuka mata. Siapa yang pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Tunggu, bukankah tidak ada orang lain yang tinggal disini selain dirinya. Lalu suara apa itu? Tikus kah? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dengan gusar, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan saja ia masih sangat malas, tapi ia harus tetap memastikan apa yang terjadi di luar kamarnya.

Saat membuka pintu, ia langsung disambut dengan aroma makanan yang sepertinya lezat. Matanya semakin melebar, melihat banyak makanan yang sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Bahkan semuanya masih terasa panas.

Otaknya bekerja dengan cepat. Ia bergegas menuju dapur. Ada seseorang disana.

Yeoja itu tengah sibuk mengaduk sup buatannya. Penampilannya sederhana namun tetap terlihat manis. Rambut panjangnya hanya diikat asal. Ia sangat mengenal yeoja itu.

"Lee Sungmin.."

yeoja itu membalikan tubuh, menghadap ke arahnya. Sesaat kedua manik kelam yang berbinar itu menatapnya, membuatnya seakan terperangkap dalam ruang yang penuh cahaya. Yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu kemudian tersenyum, menyambut kehadirannya. Senyum itu terlihat berbeda, jauh lebih manis dari biasanya. Membuat hati Kyuhyun melambung dan.. nyaman.

"Oppa.."

Kyuhyun baru menyadari jika jarak mereka sekarang kurang dari satu meter. Hingga bisa ia lihat dengan jelas paras cantik Sungmin.

"Oppa.." Sungmin kembali bersuara.

"Eh? Mianhae aku terlalu terkejut melihat Kau disini"

Sungmin terkikik melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kikuk, dan lagi penampilan namja itu yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Wae?"

"Sebaiknya sekarang Oppa segera mandi, nanti kita sarapan bersama" ucap Sungmin.

"Oppa? Kau memanggilku 'oppa'?" Kyuhyun semakin merasa aneh dengan sikap Sungmin. Berada di apartemennya sepagi ini, membuatkan sarapan, dan lagi yeoja itu memanggilnya 'oppa'.

"Ne, wae? Oppa tidak suka, eoh?"

Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun dengan lucu. Menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi namja itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku, hanya saja.. aku.. emm.. maksudku.." Kyuhyun tergagap. Entah kenapa ia menjadi kehabisan kata-kata saat menghadapi Sungmin yang mulai menunjukan aegyonya.

"Sudahlah, cepat sana mandi. Ketampananmu menurun drastis Tuan Cho"

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun agar segera beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Arraseo.. arraseo, aku akan mandi" Kyuhyun mulai menjauh, namun sesaat ia berhenti dan kembali menghadap Sungmin.

"Ketampananku tidak akan pernah berkurang, ingat itu Nyonya Cho"

Apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun ucapkan? 'Nyonya Cho'? Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan itu.

"Se.. Sebaiknya aku mandi sekarang" Kyuhyun langsung berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Sungmin bersama semua keterkejutannya. Bukan hanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun merasakan jatungnya berdetak cepat. Sungguh, ia tidak sengaja mengatakan hal itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, bagaimana jika Sungmin marah padanya.

"Pabo!" Kyuhyun merutuki ucapannya.

**.**

Kyuhyun kembali menuju meja makan setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Disana sudah ada Sungmin yang sedang duduk menunggu kedatangannya.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin kemudian mendudukinya.

"Ayo kita sarapan" ucap Sungmin riang.

Kyuhyun lega, sepertinya Sungmin sudah melupakan perkataan bodoh Kyuhyun. Sedikit membuat kecanggungan yang tadi sempat terjadi berkurang.

Walaupun sebenarnya hati dan pikiran mereka masing-masing masih mengingat kata-kata itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikmati sarapan paginya dengan tenang, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat hening.

"Ehm" Kyuhyun berdeham. Ia telah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Kenapa Kau bisa disini? Emm maksudku, bukankah perjanjian antara kita waktu itu sudah selesai?"

Sungmin bisa mengerti jika Kyuhyun merasa bingung dengan kehadirannya disini. Karena sudah sangat lama ia tidak melakukan hal ini untuk Kyuhyun. Semenjak Kyuhyun sembuh dari sakit akibat kecelakaan.

"Aku sendiri yang mau melakukannya. Lagipula aku khawatir Oppa tidak mengurus diri dengan baik seperti waktu itu. Aku tidak mau Oppa sakit lagi" Sungmin tersenyum tulus.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Niatnya untuk menjauh dari Sungmin sepertinya harus ia urungkan. Ia tidak mau membuat hati yeoja itu terluka lagi. Biarlah dirinya saja yang merasa tersiksa karena rasa bersalah serta kebohongan masa lalunya setiap kali melihat Sungmin.

"Apa Kau akan ke kampus hari ini?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat bersama saja. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja Sungmin dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu. Ini akan menjadi awal yang sangat baik untuk kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera membereskan meja makan. Sementara Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar, mengambil tasnya.

Keduanya keluar dari apartemen, menuju tempat parkir. Mereka berencana berangkat ke kampus menggunakan mobil Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah" Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobilnya, mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk naik terlebih dahulu.

"Ne, gomawo"

Kyuhyun menempati kursi kemudi, dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Masalah waktu itu, mianhae aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Dan lagi aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat keributan dengannya di flatmu. Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak suka melihat namja itu berada di sana" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar, memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama perjalanan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membantu Yesung oppa. Tidak ada maksud lain. Emm aku harap Oppa tidak salah paham mengenai hal itu"

Kyuhyun mengerti. Bagaimanapun juga ia tahu jika Sungmin memang yeoja yang baik. Tidak seharusnya waktu itu ia memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi mulai memasuki area kampus. Kyuhyun semakin memelankan laju mobilnya, mensejajarkan posisi dengan mobil lain yang sudah terlebih dulu berada disana, hingga akhirnya deru mesin itu berhenti.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil. Berjalan melewati bagian depan, kemudian membukakan pintu mobilnya lagi untuk Sungmin.

Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling melemparkan senyum. Lalu bersama-sama berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sudah mulai ramai oleh para mahasiswa.

"Minnie"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah suara yang terdengar nyaring dari belakang mereka. seorang yeoja berlari kecil, semakin dekat. Ia memberikan tatapan aneh pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kalian datang bersama?" ucapnya penuh selidik.

"Ah, tadi pagi aku..."

"Tadi kami tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan" sergah Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanya. Kenapa namja itu harus berbohong. Kenapa tidak ia katakan saja jika tadi pagi Sungmin ke apartemennya, kemudian ia menawarkan untuk berangkat bersama. Bukankah itu tidak sulit untuk di katakan.

"Jika tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, aku akan ke kelas duluan" pamit Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan meninggalkan dua yeoja yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Minnie, apa yang Kau pikirkan?"

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya, menatap Hyukjae yang memasang ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Ani. Kita ke kelas, kajja!"

Hyukjae hanya mengedikan bahu, kemudian langsung menyusul Sungmin yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Minnie, tunggu aku. Kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali"

**.**

Tatapan matanya menyiratkan penyesalan yang mendalam. Arah pandangannya terus mengikuti kemana yeoja itu pergi, sampai tidak bisa ia jangkau lagi bayangannya.

"Aku melakukannya lagi. Aku menyakitinya lagi"

Tangannya mengepal. Dinding tempat ia bersembunyi kini menjadi sasaran kemarahannya. Kemarahan yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak seharusnya ia menyakiti hati yeoja itu lagi dengan berbohong pada Hyukjae. Dan ia lakukan di hadapan yeoja itu. Pasti hatinya merasa terluka.

"Apa ini yang Kau inginkan?"

Ia hampir saja melompat karena sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

Seorang namja berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Masih dengan tatapan yang sama, seperti saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu di depan flat Sungmin.

"Hae, sejak kapan Kau ada disini?"

Raut wajahnya berubah pias, seperti tertangkap basah sedang melakukan kejahatan.

"Tidak penting sejak kapan aku disini. Yang harus Kau tahu, aku akan selalu mengawasimu"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu. Pagi tadi Minnie ke apartemenmu, kan? Dan kalian berangkat bersama" ucap Donghae.

"Dari mana Kau tahu itu?"

"Tadi pagi aku pergi ke apartemenmu. Dan aku melihat kalian berdua masuk ke dalam mobil"

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika Donghae mengawasinya dan Sungmin, mengikuti mereka sampai disini.

"Tapi kenapa Kau bilang pada Hyukjae jika kalian tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan, hah?!" nada bicara Donghae mulai tinggi. Mengundang perhatian dari orang yang berada di dekat mereka.

"Mianhae, aku hanya tidak ingin Hyukjae berfikir jika aku memanfaatkan Sungmin lagi"

Donghae mencengkram kedua bahu Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Minnie? apa yang dia pikirkan? bagaimana perasaanya?"

"Mianhae.. Aku juga sangat menyesal" Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima kemarahan Donghae. Karena memang itu yang pantas ia dapatkan.

"Minta maaflah pada Minnie"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Cengkraman di bahunya pun mulai terlepas.

**.**

Hyukjae mulai bosan dengan sikap diam Sungmin. Ia pikir dengan mengajak makan siang, yeoja itu mau mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun tidak banyak.

"Kyuhyun sunbae? Kenapa kemari?"

Mendengar Hyukjae berbicara pada namja yang baru saja menghampiri mereka, Sungmin lantas menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti arah pandangan Hyukjae.

"Lee Sungmin, bisakah kita bicara?" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Hyukjae terlebih dulu.

"Ne.."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu berdiri dari kursi yang diduduki dan mengikuti langkah panjangnya.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari keramaian, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Ia mendesah perlahan.

"Mianhae, jika aku menyakitimu lagi" Kyuhyun tergugu.

Tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal itu. Tapi itu cukup membuat hati Sungmin lega.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Hyukjae berfikiran buruk tentangku lagi. Mianhae.."

Tidak ada jawaban atau komentar apapun yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Yeoja itu masih terus diam, hanya bisa menatap kedua mata yang penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Aku tahu selama ini aku terlalu sering menyakitimu. Tapi kali ini, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. jadi aku mohon Kau mau memaafkanku, karna ini sangat mengganggu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk.."

**Chup~**

Sentuhan lembut bibir Sungmin, berhasil membuatnya bungkam. Meskipun hanya beberapa detik, namun rasa manis itu masih bisa Kyuhyun rasakan. Melekat erat di bibirnya.

"Sungmin.." Kyuhyun meraba bibirnya.

"Kalau Oppa tidak berhenti bicara, aku akan melakukannya lagi"

Rona merah seketika menghiasi wajah keduanya.

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeong...

Mianhae.. Author baru sempet update chapter ini sekarang *bow*

Gomawo read and reviewnya.

Chapter selanjutnya author usahain secepatnya.


	15. Chapter 15 (Last Chapter)

**Chapter 15**

**.**

Suasana dapur terlihat sangat ramai. Para koki tengah sibuk menyiapkan hidangan yang telah di pesan oleh puluhan tamu yang menunggu di mejanya masing-masing. Jam makan siang seperti ini memang menjadi puncak kesibukan bagi karyawan di restoran seperti mereka.

"Kibum-ssi, bos menunggumu di ruangannya" ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Aku? Ada apa?" yeoja bernama Kibum pun menghentikan aktivitasnya saat mendengar namanya disebut.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, orang itu hanya mengedikan bahu kemudian kembali keluar. Melihat itu Kibum hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Tolong lanjutkan pekerjaanku" ucapnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang di maksud orang tadi.

Ada masalah apa sebenarnya. Tidak biasanya namja itu menyuruh Kibum menemuinya di ruang kerjanya. Bahkan sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu. Kalaupun bertemu, tidak ada yang berani untuk menyapa apalagi saling memandang.

**.**

Siwon hanya duduk diam di ruang kerjanya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dengan benar sekarang. Pikirannya tidak fokus pada setumpuk berkas yang ada di mejanya. Angannya melayang tidak jelas, membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Mengatakan yang sebenarnya, entah itu menyakitkan atau tidak, setidaknya itu akan membuat beban di pikiranmu berkurang dan masalahmu bisa sedikit terselesaikan. Itulah yang Yesung katakan padanya pagi tadi. Sejak tadi hanya kalimat itu yang berputar di otaknya. Sepertinya yang dikatakan namja aneh itu ada benarnya juga. Lagipula, ia juga tidak mungkin terus menyembunyikan diri dari kenyataan yang ada. Setelah sekian lama merenungkan semuanya, mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat untuk memulainya lagi. Ia sudah berani jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Tinggal bagaimana ia ngutarakan kejujuran itu pada orang lain di luar sana.

Keraguan yang tadi hinggap di benaknya mulai memudar kemudian menghilang seiring datangnya rasa percaya diri yang sekarang mendominasi.

"Kau harus bisa melakukannya Choi Siwon" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Suara pintu kayu yang di ketuk seseorang dari luar membuatnya sedikit terkesiap. Namun dengan cepat ia bisa kembali bersikap biasa.

"Masuk" ucap namja itu. Setelahnya terlihat pintu itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Kim Kibum, yeoja yang tadi mengetuk pintu akhirnya masuk ke ruangan yang di tempati Siwon.

"Anda memanggil saya? Apa ada yang perlu dibicarakan?" tanya Kibum tanpa memandang seseorang yang diajaknya bicara. Pandangannya masih saja ia arahkan ke bawah. Sepertinya lantai ruangan itu lebih menarik daripada namja yang tanpa ia sadari sedang menatap sendu ke arahnya.

Kibum menunggu orang itu bicara. Namun sampai detik ini belum ada satu kata pun yang terdengar. Hei, bukankah namja itu yang menyuruhnya kemari. Tapi kenapa namja itu belum mau membuka mulutnya dan malah membuatnya diam menunggu seperti patung.

**Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk..**

Suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Kibum. Namja itu perlahan berjalan melewatinya.

Tubuh Kibum menegang saat merasakan lengan kekar itu melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Siwon di dekat telingannya, membuatnya semakit bergidik. Matanya sontak melabar, sesuatu yang basah telah menyentuh kulit lehernya yang terekspos.

"Aku mencintaimu" entah kenapa bisikan lembut dari namja itu terdengar -errr- membuat Kibum terhanyut dalam suasana.

"Mianhae" lanjutnya masih dengan posisinya semula.

Kibum memejamkan mata sebentar, kemudian perlahan melepaskan lengan kekar Siwon dari pinggangnya.

Ia berbalik, menatap namja di hadapannya yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk hal ini Siwon-ssi. Aku tahu masih ada Sungmin di hatimu. Dan Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku"

**Deg**

Ada apa dengan yeoja ini. Apa ini sebuah bentuk penolakan atas pernyataan cintanya. Tidak, pasti ada yang bisa di jelaskan disini. Bukankah yeoja itu juga mencintainya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kibum-ah?" lirih Siwon.

Cairan bening itu sudah mendesak ingin segera keluar. Namun Kibum masih tetap berusaha menahannya. Ia menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu padaku hanya karena kasihan. Aku tidak ingin hatimu sakit karena memaksakan cinta yang bukan untukku"

Siwon meraih tangan Kibum, membawanya menyentuh dada bidang yang terbalut kemeja hitam.

"Tidak kah Kau merasakan ini? Apa Kau masih menganggap jika pernyataanku tadi hanya sebuah keterpaksaan, hem?"

Kibum merasakan detakan jantung Siwon yang begitu cepat. Jemarinya perlahan meremas kemeja yang Siwon pakai. Dan air mata itu akhirnya tumpah, membasahi wajah cantiknya.

" Kau tidak salah jika mengatakan bahwa Sungmin masih ada di hatiku, dan itu tidak akan berubah. Tapi aku sadar perasaan yang aku miliki untuknya bukanlah cinta, hanya sebatas rasa simpati..."

"... Dan aku juga akhirnya sadar, setelah jarak itu memisahkanku denganmu. Aku merasa tidak ada alasan lagi untuk hidup, semuanya terlihat gelap dan perlahan dunia ini menghancurkanku."

Siwon memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Ia masih ingin menumpahkan semua yang ada di benaknya saat ini.

"Aku tahu mungkin aku memang terlambat menyadarinya. Tapi aku ingin Kau percaya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

Kibum mengangguk sembari menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Aku percaya, dan aku juga mencintaimu"

**.**

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Sesekali ia ketuk-ketukan ujung sepatunya ke lantai. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia berdiri disana, namun tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk beranjak atau sekedar mencari tempat duduk. Saat ini suasanya hatinya sedang sangat baik, hingga senyum selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu ruang kelas. Terlihat satu persatu mahasiswa keluar dari sana. Matanya berbinar saat seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu akhirnya muncul.

"Lee Sungmin" panggilnya.

Sungmin baru saja selesai memasukan buku agendanya ke dalam tas, saat Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oppa" sediki terkejut melihat namja itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Eh? Kyuhyun sunbae?" Hyukjae yang baru saja keluar dari kelas pun ikut terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas mereka.

"Kajja.." tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun langsung meraih tangan Sungmin ke dalam genggamannya. Membuat yeoja itu mau tidak mau harus mengikuti langkahnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Ya! Sunbae, Kau mau bawa Minnie kemana?!" tanya Hyukjae setengah berteriak, saat melihat dua orang tadi berlalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Ini urusanku dengan Sungmin. Kau bersenang-senanglah dengan Donghae tercintamu itu" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia hanya melambaikan tangan dan terus berjalan.

Sementara Sungmin tetap mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, sesekali menoleh pada Hyukjae. Bibirnya terlihat mengucapkan kata maaf pada Hyukjae yang semakin kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Chagi, sedang apa disini?" ucap Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Hyukjae.

Tanpa di jawab pun Donghae akhirnya tahu apa yang sedang Hyukjae lakukan, hingga membuat kekasihnya itu kesal. Ia ikut melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berjalan semakin jauh.

"Sepertinya ini akan segera selesai" gumam Donghae.

Mendengar ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya, Hyukjae menatap tajam ke arah Donghae. Namja itu pun sampai merasa ngeri pada tatapan Hyukjae.

"Apa ada yang belum aku tahu, eoh?"

Donghae menyerah. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya Hyukjae tahu kebenaran yang selama ini Kyuhyun sembunyikan. Lagipula rasanya sebentar lagi semuanya selesai.

"Baiklah aku akan memberi tahumu sesuatu, asal Kau berjanji tidak akan menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Arra?" Bagaimanapun Donghae tahu benar sifat Hyukjae yang selalu meledak-ledak, jadi bisa saja setelah mendengar cerita Donghae dan mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun selama ini merahasiakan hal yang sangat penting dari Sungmin, yeoja itu tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Ne, aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya. Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan Kyuhyun sunbae"

Mendengar penuturan Hyukjae, membuat Donghae sedikit lega.

Donghae menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mulai menceritakan rahasia yang ia tahu. Hyukjae pun mendengarkan dengan serius.

**.**

Mobil yang di kendarai Kyuhyun melaju dengan cepat. Namun sampai sekarang, Sungmin tidak tahu kemana namja itu akan membawanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya duduk tenang sesuai perintah Kyuhyun, selagi namja itu terus fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Oppa, sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" tanya Sungmin yang entah sudah berapa kalinya.

"Suatu tempat rahasia" selalu saja jawaban itu yang Sungmin dapat.

Daripada terus bertanya dan mendapat jawaban yang sama, lebih baik ia menghanyutkan diri melihat padang ilalang yang terhampar indah menyapa pandangannya di sisi jalan.

"Indah sekali" gumamnya.

Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya meskipun samar, membuat namja itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau akan mendapatkan lebih setelah kita sampai"

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya tempat apa itu. Aku percaya pada Oppa" seulas senyum tergambar jelas di bibir Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi yeoja itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Sial, kenapa sekarang yeoja itu lebih sering membuatnya salah tingkah.

Untung saja Kyuhyun segera kembali fokus pada tempat tujuannya yang sebentar lagi terlihat.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berbelok ke kiri melintasi sebuah jembatan.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Merasa tidak asing dengan tempat mobil mereka berhenti sekarang.

"Kajja.." kata-kata Kyuhyun sedikit membuyarkan pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sedikit ragu dengan perasaannya, Sungmin perlahan keluar dari dalam mobil. Dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu cerah tertimpa sinar matahari. Juga angin sepoi-sepoi yang memainkan helaian rambut karamelnya. Namja itu benar-benar mengagumkan, pikirnya.

"Kau percaya padaku, hem?" suara Kyuhyun menyapa indra pendengarannya lagi. Sangat lembut. Menghilangkan keraguan yang tadi ia rasakan. Ada sentuhan yang menghangatkan. Telapak tangannya disentuh oleh telapak tangan lain. Menyatu dalam sebuah genggaman penuh rasa.

"Oppa.."

Sungmin tidak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya. Jari telunjuk itu terlanjur menempel di bibirnya, mengunci setiap kata yang ingin keluar.

"Ssstt.. Jangan bicara ataupun bertanya. Ikuti saja aku. Arraseo?"

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Disambut senyum tipis Kyuhyun.

Langkah kecil Sungmin terus mengikuti kemana namja itu membawanya. Menjejakan kaki mereka di atas tanah berumput. Perasaan aneh kembali mendominasi. Sungmin memicingkan mata, memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya tidak salah.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sungmin. Mengacak rambut hitam Sungmin yang terurai, membuatnya menjadi sedikit berantakan.

"Aish, Oppa.." dengus Sungmin sembari merapikan kembali rambutnya. Namun hal itu tidak dihiraukan Kyuhyun, ia malah bergegas menjauh dan meninggalkan Sungmin berdiri sendirian di tempat itu.

Tidak ada hal yang bisa di lakukan, Sungmin akhirnya mendudukan diri di atas rumput. Pandangannya mengamati setiap inci tempat itu, memastikan hingga tidak ada satupun yang terlewat dari bidikan matanya. Benar, ini adalah tempat yang sama seperti waktu itu. Kenapa namja itu harus membawanya kemari. Padahal ia sudah berusaha menghapus semua kenangan di tempat itu. Kenangan yang ia tinggalkan demi harapannya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ini untukmu" Mata Sungmin berbinar saat mendapati ice cream kesukaannya ada di depan wajahnya.

"Dari mana Oppa tahu?" Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Nona Lee apa Kau lupa aku ini jenius? Jadi hal sekecil ini pasti bisa dengan mudah aku ketahui"

"Huh, baiklah aku menyerah Tuan Cho yang jenius" Sungmin terlihat mencibir.

"Kau marah Min?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil terus melahap ice cream di tangannya.

**Chup**

Kecupan singkat mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Sungmin. Menimbulkan rona merah yang terlihat samar-samar.

"Aish Oppa, selalu saja seperti ini. Tiba-tiba menciumku"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terus menggerutu sebal.

"Memangnya jika aku meminta izin terlebih dahulu Kau akan membiarkanku melakukannya, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Ah, namja ini benar-benar membuat Sungmin salah tingkah sekarang. Tidak ada lagi pembelaan yang bisa ia ucapkan. Hanya ada rasa malu saat melihat wajah tampan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Ia terlihat menghela napas, sebelum kembali membawa tangan Sungmin ke dalam genggamannya.

"Ini sudah waktunya, kajja"

Mau tidak mau Sungmin pun ikut berdiri bersama namja itu. Masih belum mengerti dengan kalimat yang baru saja didengar.

'Ini sudah waktunya' apa maksud kalimat itu. mungkinkah mereka harus pulang sekarang, mengingat hari sudah sore dan matahari hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini.

Sepertinya apa yang Sungmin pikirkan salah. Kyuhyun bukan membawanya untuk pulang, melainkan berjalan semakin mendekat ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak ingin Sungmin datangi.

Rerimbunan pohon bunga matahari yang terlihat semakin indah saat menyatu dengan sinar matahari sore, kini tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Indah kan?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga-bunga itu.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, air mata Sungmin telah mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya. Suara isakan itu perlahan menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Segera dihapusnya air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau masih mencintainya, Min?" lirih Kyuhyun.

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Sungmin menatap nanar ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingat tempat ini kan? Apa Kau masih menunggunya?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin terkejut.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sekilas, mencoba mencari ketenangan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku hanya merasa bersalah pada dia karena sekarang ada namja yang lebih aku cintai" perlahan namun pasti kata demi kata meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Nugu?"

"Kau, Oppa. Kau namja yang benar-benar aku cintai"

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang telihat bergetar. Rasanya bahagia mendengar pengakuan itu lengsung dari Sungmin. Sekarang gilirannya menyampaikan kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikan.

Kyuhyun meepaskan pelukannya. Berdiri di hadapan Sungmin yang senantiasa menatapnya.

"Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" namja itu terlihat sedikit membungkuk, kemudian tersenyum kearah Sungmin yang malah menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang Oppa lakukan?"

"Menepati janji"

"Bukankah dulu Kau menanyakan namaku dan aku berjanji akan mengenalkan diriku saat kita bertemu lagi. Kau tidak lupa kan, yeoja labu?"

Sungmin tercekat, nyatakah semua kejadian yang ia alami sekarang. Atau ini hanya mimpi.

"Aku sengaja membawamu ke tempat ini, tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Tempat pertama kali Kau tersenyum padaku. Mianhae, jika selama ini aku merahasiakan identitasku yang sebenarnya"

Sulit dipercaya. Namja yang selama bertahun-tahun ia rindukan sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Namja yang telah ia ingkari janjinya ternyata adalah orang yang telah membuatnya melakukan hal itu. Mereka adalah orang yang sama.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tahu ini saat yang sulit bagi Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau Kau mencintaiku hanya karena Kau tahu aku adalah namja di masa lalumu itu. Aku ingin Kau mencintaiku sebagai diriku sendiri, sebagai Cho Kyuhyun. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Min. Jadi, maukah Kau memaafkanku?"

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Namun ia juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Ia juga sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, Kau selalu membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Kau membuatku mengingkari janji di masa lalu, yang ternyata janji itu aku tujukan untuk Kau. Rasanya aku ingin sekali membencimu, tapi aku lebih mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi"

Senyum tergambar jelas di wajah Kyuhyun. Perkataan Sungmin barusan sudah cukup jelas, yeoja itu mau menerimananya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya, kemudian berlutut di hadapan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, menikahlah denganku"

Kyuhyun membuka kotak kecil yang tadi diambilnya. Sebuah cincin dengan batu permata kecil berwarna biru bertengger manis di tengahnya.

"Ani" jawab Sungmin singkat. Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sungmin menolak menikah dengannya. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa nasib seperti sedang mempermainkannya.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu sebelum aku menyelesaikan kuliahku" lanjut Sungmin sambil tertawa lepas melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat putus asa.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin Kau mempermainkanku, eoh?" dengus Kyuhyun yang merasa tertipu.

"Ternyata Kau tidak terlalu jenius Tuan Cho, aku masih bisa mengelabuhimu"

"Aish, Lee Sungmin kemari Kau!"

Kyuhyun segera mengejar Sungmin yang berlari menghindarinya. Namun salahkan saja kaki Sungmin yang pendek hingga dengan mudah Kyuhyun bisa menyusulnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau milikku Lee Sungmin"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, menyematkan cincin yang tadi ia tunjukan di jari manis yeoja itu.

"Oppa, gomawo" ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan hangat.

"Min, sebenarnya Kau tidak mengingkari janji. Bukankah Kau memberikan ciuman pertamamu itu untukku" bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada meledek.

"Aish, Cho Kyuhyun, Kau memang menyebalkan. Berhentilah membuatku malu, atau aku benar-benar menolak meni..."

**Chup**

Kyuhyun segera mengunci bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Ciuman yang begitu manis dan berlangsung lama. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati dan berusaha saling mendominasi. Tidak peduli bagaimana matahari perlahan bersembunyi malu-malu.

Tempat itu selamanya akan menjadi tempat paling bersejarah bagi mereka. Karena disanalah mereka menemukan cinta.

**.**

**-THE END-**

Annyeong *bow*

Akhirnya FF ini sampai di titik akhir.

Gomawo buat yang udah mau baca FF ini dari chapter awal sampai akhir. Dan juga para reader yang udah menyempatkan waktu buat review, author sangat sangat sangat terbantu dengan semua review kalian. Walaupun ngga bisa author bales satu-satu, tapi author selalu baca review yang reader tulis kok ^^

Daaaaan tunggu FF selanjutnya dari author.

Happy JOY!


End file.
